Forks
by RoswellLover
Summary: Blair and Bella both move to the town of Forks. Blair is the outgoing sister while Bella is shy and quiet. With this duo the town of Forks will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Blair, are you seriously going to wear that to school today? It is your first day there and you are going to wear that?" Serena asked Blair with a laugh. She couldn't believe how daring Blair was sometimes. That was the thing about Blair though, she sometimes loved being the center of attention. Bella was so different then her twin sister Blair. Bella was more introverted and casual, while Blair was outgoing and racy.

"I want to make a good impression on my first day of school." Blair said while admiring her figure in the mirror. Her black skirt was dangerously short, she wore black knee high boots, and a hot pink tank top that was covered with a black jacket. Blair had to admit that she looked pretty amazing next to her dull sister Bella. She always thought Bella was beautiful, but she was glad that Bella chose to dull herself down.

"Charlie is going to kill you if he sees you wearing that." Bella warned her. "This is a small town; you know that he's going to find out." Blair just laughed at Bella's comment. There was one thing that Blair didn't care about, and that was Charlie. She knew that he was all talk and absolutely no action.

"The only thing I care about is being the Queen B of this school, which judging by the houses here…shouldn't be so hard to do. I really should have stayed with mom, but I didn't want to lose you Bella." Blair said while giving her sister a soft smile. Yes, they had their differences, but at the end of the day the two of them were literally best friends. Blair couldn't imagine her life without her sister Bella in it. "I just really hope there are some cute guys in this school." Blair said with a laugh.

"That is all your care about Blair, clothes and guys. Sometimes I wonder how we are even sisters." Bella said while putting on her jean jacket. She looked at Blair in the mirror and then herself. She did not understand how they were so different. She figured that she was more like Charlie while Blair was more like their mom. Bella half way wished that she came to Forks alone. Bella hated getting any attention what so ever, and she seemed to get attention because of Blair. Bella always had guys coming to her asking if Blair was single, asking what kind of flowers she likes, and anything else they could think of. Bella honestly was sick of it.

"Hey girls figured I'd come in and...I really hope you aren't wearing that today." Charlie's voice was stern. Renee told Charlie that Blair was going to be trouble, but he really wasn't expecting this kind of trouble. He wasn't used to dealing with girls, but he had to get used to it. He loved his daughters after all; he just wasn't sure exactly how to show it to them.

"I have to make a good impression today. I want everyone to know how trendy I am, and I can't obviously go to school dressed like Bella."

"Blair, people in Forks don't dress like that. You are going to draw the wrong kind of attention to yourself." Charlie warned her. "Am I going to have to go through all your clothes and throw out everything that's inappropriate?"

"Daddy, please don't do that. I just really want to look amazing today." Blair said while batting her eyes. Bella sighed deeply, she knew that Blair just won the argument by actually calling Charlie dad…he was a sucker for that and they both knew it.

"Just put on a longer skirt Blair, you are going to have to wear farmer jeans if you wear a skirt that short." Blair clapped her hands together; at least he gave her the warning. She didn't want to go around wearing jeans with a rope tied a round her waist for the rest of the day. "I have a surprise for you girls outside, so come out when you changed your clothes." Bella was curious what the surprise was, but she decided to wait till Blair changed that way they could go outside together.

Blair pulled out a slightly longer skirt and then grabbed her empty book bag. She really didn't want to go to school today, but she knew that she had to. She especially did not want to go to school on a bus, but that's what it seems like they are going to be doing. Blair and Bella headed downstairs and then out the front door. There was a rust bucket of a truck sitting in the driveway, at least that's what Blair thought of it, when Bella saw it, her eyes lit up as though it was Christmas.

"Wow Charlie, is this for Blair and me?" Bella asked as she touched the hood of the truck. "I love it; I mean it is absolutely amazing!" Bella said as she opened the truck's door, excited about sitting inside of it. Blair looked at it side ways, wondering if maybe she was better off just riding the bus. A truck like this would be a complete and total embarrassment to her.

"What do you think Blair?" Charlie asked hoping that he pleased both of his daughters. He could tell by Blair's face though that she wasn't please. She wore a small smile though, knowing that she should at least be grateful. At least her father loved them enough to buy them a truck.

"It's great, really great." Blair said while giving Charlie a hug. She did not want to be a complete spoiled brat about this. After all she really wanted to get on Charlie's good side, especially if she started making a lot of friends in Fork.

"I'm sure the two of you remember Billy and Jacob Black. I bought the truck off of Billy here, Jacob said he'll be more then happy to help you two girls spruce it up. Maybe get a fresh coat of paint on it. I'll leave you kids alone me and Billy are going inside to watch some ball." Charlie said while walking away from them.

"Jacob Black, it has been a long time…and you have grown nicely." Blair said while giving him a hug. Bella rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe that Blair was actually hitting on Jacob, although Bella had to admit that Jacob was rather attractive. He wasn't the scrawny kid that he used to be. Jacob noted two that Blair and Bella both had become extremely attractive, although he always thought the two girls were absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks, so do you guys really like the truck? It runs pretty well still, but it definitely is going to need some work. You can bring it over to the reservation any time though and I'll be more then happy to work on it…maybe teach you guys a thing or two." Jacob said hoping that he could spend more time with the both of them.

"I really think that the truck is great. I think it has this rustic and classic look to it." Bella said while sitting behind the wheel. "Do you want to come to school with me and Blair; we would really like the company." Bella asked him in a hopeful voice.

"No, I go to school at the reservation. I actually get to go in later too; they are pretty relaxed over there. Definitely better then the public school system. I should be heading inside though; I don't want you to be late for the first day of class. By the way do you guys want to come to La Push tonight? We are having a little bon fire there, and I'd really like to see you two."

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, should I bring a bikini." Jacob gulped at the idea of seeing Blair in a tiny bikini.

"Yeah sure, the temperature shouldn't be too cold tonight." Jacob said shyly to her.

"Well Jacob, we will see you tonight. Blair get your butt in this truck before you make us late." Bella said while closing the driver door. Blair gave Jacob a playful wave before hopping into the passenger side. "Geez Blair, could you have been any more obvious?" Bella asked as she pulled out of the drive way. "I really don't think you should be teasing Jacob like that, he's a family friend after all. He is not just one of your typical guys; he's someone that's going to be around us a lot." Bella warned her.

"Bella, you really need to calm down right now. I was just being friendly with Jacob; I mean we are all going to be friends after all. I think Jacob is hot, but I want to date someone from school...you know what kind of guys I'm into." Yes, Bella knew all too well what kind of guys Blair was into, and it definitely wasn't Jacob Black. Blair wanted someone who came from wealth and someone who was going to have a bright future ahead of them, Blair was looking for her Prince Charming. Bella just highly doubted that she was going to find someone like that in Forks.

Bella pulled up to the school and they immediately felt all eyes on them. This was a small town, so everyone noticed when there was someone new in school. Bella and Blair both hopped out of the truck. Bella stuffed her hands in her pockets and lowered her head while Blair walked out with her head held high and she looked people in the eyes and smiled softly at them.

"You guys must be Bella and Blair." Bella looked up to see a pretty blond standing in front of them. Bella could immediately tell that she was going to be someone that Blair was going to want to hang out with. Even though this girl wasn't as trendy as Blair, Bella knew that Blair was going to see potential in her.

"Yes, I am Blair and this is my sister Bella." Blair said while shaking the girls' hand. Bella took one hand out of her pocket to shake her hand as well.

"My name is Serena; it is so nice to meet the two of you. Everyone has been talking all about you." Serena said with a grin. She was disappointed to see how beautiful both girls really were. Serena always thought of herself as the most beautiful, but now these two girls were coming in and Serena thought it would be better to make friends out of them instead of enemies.

"Serena, are you going to introduce us to your two friends?" Two gorgeous blonde males walked up behind Serena. Blair had to admit that she was becoming increasingly impressed with this small town. She thought that maybe people were going to be missing teeth, but these two boys had beautiful pearly white smiles.

"Yes, of course I'm going to introduce you guys. Nate and Mike please meet Bella and Blair Swan." Serena said with a smile plastered on her face. She really didn't want the new girls to be getting this much attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you ladies." Mike said while immediately squeezing himself in between the two beautiful chocolate haired girls. He was immediately infatuated with Bella, she was shy and quiet and he kind of liked that about a girl. Blair seemed a little too…colorful for him. "Bella let me look at your class schedule. I will be more then happy to show you around school…help you find your classes…and carry your books. The books get pretty heavy here sometimes you know." Mike said with a laugh. Bella was immediately annoyed by Mike, she didn't need a puppy following her around and that's exactly what he seemed to be doing. Bella looked over at Blair with a look of desperation in her eyes, but Blair just grinned at her as though she thought the scene was completely amusing.

"I haven't even got my schedule at the office yet." Bella said quietly to him as she looked to the ground. She was just really hoping that this guy was going to walk away, but it really didn't seem like he was going to.

"I will walk you there then; it's not too far from here." Mike offered to her trying to be as friendly as humanly possible. He really wanted to make a good impression on Bella; he wanted to know more about her. Blair took a couple of steps towards Serena and Nate, she wanted Bella to spend a little more time with Mike. Blair watched Mike drag her off and Blair chuckled.

"Wow, that guy is definitely a piece of work." Blair said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked. Serena really didn't understand what Blair meant. She knew that Mike was trying to just be friendly after all; at least that's what Serena hoped. She knew that her best friend Jessica was like in love with Mike.

"Did we just witness two different things here? I mean Mike is clearly into my sister. It's about time too, she really needs a boyfriend." Blair said while looking in between Serena and Nate.

"Mike is just really friendly." Nate explained to Blair while he snaked his arm around Serena's waist. "We're actually slowly trying to hook him up with Serena's friend Jessica, nothing better then two best friends dating." Nate said with a nod of his head. Mike was a hard nut to crack though.

"Oh, so you guys are a couple?" Blair asked trying her best not to sound disappointed. Nate definitely looked like some catch. He looked built, he dressed nicely, and he had piercing eyes. Oh well, looks like Blair was going to have to find her beau elsewhere.

"Yes, Nate and I have been dating for three months now." Serena said as though they have been dating for a lifetime. For them to be dating, Nate was sure looking at Blair like Serena wasn't standing there at all. Serena noticed, but she was just too friendly to actually say anything. There's a difference between looking and touching anyway, Serena has been known to have a wandering eye as well…especially when it came to the Cullen's.

"Well the two of you make an absolutely adorable couple." Blair said trying her best not to sound sarcastic. "Well do you think that you guys could show me to the office? I think that we left enough space between us and Mike." Blair said to him. Nate quickly nodded his head yes and they went to the attendance office. When they walked in Blair noticed that Mike was still talking Bella's ear off, she looked annoyed, but Mike seemed to be completely oblivious to that fact. Mike looked up when Blair and the others walked into the office.

"Guess what, I have four classes with Bella. I was just telling her how great it is going to be. I can catch her up with everything and we can study together." Mike was overly excited and Bella felt like jumping off a cliff right at that moment.

"Yeah, that sounds really great. Bella looks super excited." Blair said while walking over to the woman behind the counter. "Can I please have my schedule, for Blair Swan?" The woman dug through a file and pulled out Blair's schedule. Blair then went over to her sister and compared schedules with her. "God, we have like barely any classes together." Blair said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah they have a tendency to do that with siblings." Mike said to her. "They don't want you guys cheating off of each other. It looks like the both of you have P.E. class with me, so that'll be pretty cool." Mike said with a beaming smile. "Bella let me walk you to history since we have that together." Bella sighed deeply. Oh yes this was going to be one Hell of a day.

::::::::::::::::::::::Lunch Hour::::::::::::::::::::::

The school was so small it seemed like everyone went to lunch at the same time. Or maybe Bella was just _lucky _enough to have lunch with Blair, Mike, Serena, Nate, Jessica, and a few of their other friends. They were all surrounding Blair and Bella like flies too. Blair of course was hogging all of the spotlight, telling them of all the amazing trips that she has been to…places that Fork folk could only dream of.

"So there I was in the middle of Madrid, and this beautiful Spaniard came up to me with a handful of roses…he said that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was very disappointed to find out that I was only fifteen though. My mom almost slugged him because he was in his late twenties." Everyone laughed, amused and amazed by Blair. She was the beauty queen, and she knew it, but deep down though she always felt as though something was missing in her life. "Who are they?" Blair asked while pointing at the most beautiful people she has possibly ever seen. Bella followed her gaze and even her breath was literally stolen away.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's." Jessica said. "They think they are so much better then everyone else, but the truth of the matter is they are weird." Jessica whispered as they walked past them. "Rosalie is the pretty blonde, she is like dating Emmet…but they are like living together which is really weird. Then you have Jasper and the girl with black hair is Alice, they are dating too…and then there's….Edward…" She said his name in a somewhat dreamy voice. "I don't know what his story is, but he barely speaks a word to anyone. Not like it matters anyway, I think maybe he's just gay or something…because he's never asked out a girl here yet. So don't even bother with them." Jessica said. Blair and Bella both stared at Edward for a moment; the same idea was in both of their minds…_I want him._

"So they live together in high school? That does sound a little weird." Blair wanted to know more about them, she was completely intrigued.

"Yeah, they were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen; he is the doctor in town. He's a young doctor too…I don't know the whole story though since they really don't talk too much about their personal lives." Jessica said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are they looking to adopt another daughter for Edward?" Blair asked. She looked over at Edward and he was grinning as though he could hear their conversation. She shrugged if off thinking that maybe someone at his table said something amusing.

"Blair, you really shouldn't bother with them. They are quiet and secretive for a reason…I think they are nothing but trouble." Nate said in a serious tone. He never really trusted the Cullen family, he always had a bad feeling about them and Nate's gut was always right.

"Maybe you guys think so poorly of them because you really haven't given them a chance. Maybe I should go over there and introduce myself." This made Mike and Nate both stand up.

"Blair, you really shouldn't do that." They both said at the exact same time. Blair couldn't believe how over protective these guys were being. She figured that it was just because they were from a small town, and everyone that was different was immediately labeled as dangerous. Blair wasn't going to have it though, she was going to prove that the Cullen family was nice people…plus she wanted to be friends with the most popular people in school…and like it or not she could tell the Cullen family was the most envied. Blair approached the Cullen's and they all stared her directly in the eyes. Edward gave her a funny glare as though he was confused about something. Jasper seemed to wince a bit as if he was afraid he was going to hurt her…okay maybe this family is a little weird.

"Hi, I thought I would introduce myself…my name is Blair Swan." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her as though she really didn't care, Alice on the other hand seemed to be very friendly and interested.

"I was hoping you would come over. Your outfit is absolutely amazing. I haven't seen something like that…but I guess you got it from your old town?" Alice asked since she herself was completely fashion forward. There was no one else in Forks that she could talk to about fashion and it seemed like Blair was full of it.

"I actually made the jacket." She said to Alice. "I could make you something sometime if you like. You seem to have the same taste as clothes as me." Alice clapped her hands together and this seemed to make the rest of the group clearly agitated.

"Your Charlie's daughter right…you and the other girl Bella?" Edward asked, she was happy that someone else decided to speak to her.

"Yes, we are both Charlie's girls." She said with a nod of her head. "Everyone in school seems to be kind of intimidated by you guys." Blair bluntly said to them which seemed to take a lot of them by surprised. They weren't used to someone being like this with them. "I guess because you guys are so attractive, probably freaks them out a bit." Blair said knowing what it was like since she herself was one of the beautiful people. The Cullen's though took their beauty to a completely different level. "So have you guys thought about breaking the Ice with them? There's this thing going on in La Push tonight." Rosalie hissed at the sound of La Push.

"Sorry, we don't go to La Push." Alice quickly said to her. "But maybe I can come over your place sometime and we can work on an outfit together. I know how to sew a little myself." Alice said knowing that she was practically an expert.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. Here let me write down my number for you." Blair felt Edward watching her every move, which made her feel awkward. Blair quickly jotted down her number for Alice. "Well, I better get back to my table now. I will tell them horror stories that way they will still be scared of you." Blair teased. "It was nice meeting…you…" Blair said with a small wave as she walked away. Blair walked by over to the table and everyone immediately waited to hear what she had to say. They still couldn't believe she had the gull to go over there.

"I really don't know why you guys were freaking out about them. Rosalie seemed a little mean…but Alice was a complete and total sweet heart…the others were pretty quiet though." Blair said to them. They all seemed in awe with Blair which just seemed to make her a little bit more popular and made people envy her a little more.

"I can't believe you did that Blair." Bella said with a sigh. Why was her sister constantly trying to get attention? She couldn't just stay out of people's business one time. She always wanted to know everything about everyone.

"If it makes you feel better Bella, Edward knew your name." Bella felt her face turn crimson red at the sound of that.

"I guess a lot of people were talking about us then." Bella said while turning around and looking at Edward. He looked her directly in the eye which made Bella turn around and look back at her table. "Weird…" She said under her breath as they started to eat their lunches.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair was disappointed that so far she only had one class with Alice and none of the other Cullen's thus far. In English class though, Alice invited Blair to sit by her which seemed to shock the other class mates. Blair on the other hand though, really wasn't shocked at all. Blair and Alice seemed to get along famously, as if they had known each other for years. Blair tried to get to know more about her family, but Alice always changed the subject to Prada or Dolce and Gabana and Blair of course couldn't help but to lose her train of thought when it came to fashion. Blair walked sluggishly to her last so called class…study hour seemed more like a place where she was going to need to find someone to talk to. She already knew Alice and Bella didn't have that class with her she could only hope to run into Nate or Serena…or maybe even their semi cute friend Chuck who was sitting at the lunch table with them.

The bell rang and Blair was a few seconds late for class. The room was full except for one seat that happened to be by Edward Cullen. Blair's heart began to race as she walked over to Edward and plopped down beside him. She only fantasized about having a class with him, but now she was actually sitting beside him. He sat as far away from her as he could, which Blair thought was odd. She knew that she didn't stink and she sure as hell knew that she wasn't ugly. She wondered what changed from the lunch table; maybe it was the fact that he was alone with her.

"You okay there Edward?" Blair blatantly asked him. She wasn't going to shy away from him, she wanted to know what the Hell was going on. He seemed kind of surprised with her boldness.

"Yeah…I'm…just not feeling well." He hissed back at her. She shuddered by his tone. He was so tense and his body seemed to be almost rock like. She knew there was something more going on, but Blair didn't care…okay maybe she did care a little; she didn't want Edward to be completely repulsed by her.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses' office then if you are not feeling well." Blair suggested to him in a sarcastic tone. If he was sick Blair definitely did not want him to end up vomiting everywhere, then her fantasies about Edward would be completely over.

"You are right…" He said while standing up and nearly running to the front of the room. Edward had a short conversation with the teacher and then left the class room. He seemed almost happy to be out of there, and Blair couldn't help but to feel hurt. Why was Edward so damn strange? Blair at least got along with one of the Cullen's, and she supposed that eventually the others would slowly begin to except her. Blair opened up her math book and started to work on her homework, she wanted to stay out late tonight at La Push so she wanted to get all her work done during study hour.

Finally the bell rang and Blair let out a sigh of relief. She was so glad that class was finally over. Now she can head home and get ready to go to La Push. She finished most of her work in study hour; the rest wasn't due till later in the week, so she really didn't have to worry about it. Blair walked out to the truck and was surprised that Bella wasn't there yet. Blair hopped into the back end of the truck and sat at the edge. That's when she saw Alice standing by a BMW, wow nicest car in school, now Blair was really wishing that she was a Cullen. Blair waved at Alice and Alice quickly came over to her. Blair didn't see Edward so she figured he went home.

"Is Edward feeling better?" Blair asked Alice, thinking maybe she spoke to him.

"Yeah, he just had to lie down for a bit in the nurse's office. We are actually waiting out here for him." Alice said with a smile. Blair looked behind her at Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet and none of them looked to happy that Alice was making a new friend.

"It's a shame you can't come to the La Push thing tonight. It is really going to be a lot of fun." Blair said while wearing a pout on her face, she was hoping that Alice was going to tell her a little more of the story. Alice's lips formed a thin line, because she knew that she was going to have to keep her mouth shut. "You just don't go though?" She asked her hoping to pump out a little more information.

"I guess you can say that they don't like us on their reservation too much. They think we are trouble." Alice knew that she would be safe saying that much.

"Maybe I'm hanging out with the wrong people then." Blair teased. Blair saw Bella rushing towards her as though she was upset about something. "Hey, I will call you tomorrow…maybe we can do something together after school?"

"Yeah that sounds great; I'll see you in class tomorrow." Alice said while giving Blair a little wave before gracefully walking away.

"Bella, what's wrong? You looked kind of pissed off." Blair said. That's when Blair noticed Edward with the group, when the heck did he walk over there? He wasn't there a second ago.

"Nothings wrong Blair, please let's just go home." Bella said while getting into the car. Blair hopped out of the back of the truck and closed it. She was about to head up to the passenger seat when she heard a car screeching. Next thing she knew Edward picked her up and moved her out of the scene at the speed of light. Blair was breathless as the van hit the truck.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Blair watches Chuck hop out of the van. Chuck immediately went over to the truck's front; Blair almost forgot that Bella was inside. Bella had a gash on her head, but it didn't seem to be too bad. Blair looked up at Edward while she was in his arms. He quickly put her down realizing what he just did.

"You saved my life." Blair said breathlessly.

"You should help Bella." Edward simply stated as he turned around and walked towards his family. Blair wanted to go after him, but he was right, she needed to help her sister. Blair quickly walked over to Bella who was sitting on the floor. People were starting to crowd around now.

"Bella are you okay?" Blair asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine…it's just a little blood." Bella said. "I just need to sit down for a bit." She said quietly.

"Did someone call 9-1-1?" Blair asked to the crowd. She just wanted to make sure that everyone actually cared and not just standing around like this was some kind of television show.

"Yeah, I called 9-1-1." Serena said as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She had a first aid kit in her hand, which she pulled out from her SUV. "Let me clean this up a bit." Serena said as she kneeled in front of Bella.

"What an amazing first day of school." Bella said under her breath.

:::::::::::::::::Four Hours Later::::::::::::::::

Charlie was furious at Chuck for being so careless in the parking lot. He was talking non stop about he could have gotten one of the girls killed. He temporarily suspended his license, and Blair and Bella both had to beg to still be able to go to LA Push tonight. The back of the truck had a huge dent in it, but they were going to talk to Jacob tonight to see if he could help fix that. Bella had to have stitches and of course it was covered with a white patch, making Bella feel stupid. She didn't want to walk around with the damn white thing on her head, everyone was going to be bothering her about it…meaning she'll be the center of attention. Bella changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt for La Push tonight. Blair on the other hand slipped on her black bikini and she wore black swim shorts and a sheer white top, showing off too much skin.

"So Bella, before the whole accident thing happened…you seemed pretty upset. What happened in class today?" Blair asked her while tying her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Oh, I was in the attendance office and I saw Edward there. He was trying to get out of the science class he had with me and was trying to change his study hour class." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders. "In Science I sat by him and he was acting really creepy." Bella explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence. I have my free period with him and he was acting the exact same way towards me. I asked him about it, and he said that he was just feeling sick." Blair realized that maybe he wasn't sick after all. If he wasn't sick, then why would Alice lie to her about it?

"I can't believe he is trying to get out of the class that he has with us. Maybe he has something against new people." Bella said finding herself becoming more curious with Edward. She was too scared to talk to him though; sometimes she wished that she was as brave as Blair.

"I'm going to have to ask Alice about it, or maybe I will just straight up as Edward. I don't think there is anything wrong with us. Maybe he's just so attracted to us that he has to leave the class other wise he'll pounce us." Blair teased.

"I wish." Bella said under her breath. She definitely was starting to develop feeling for Edward. She liked how mysterious he was and how he was different then all the other guys in school. Bella could tell though that her sister was also very interested in the mysterious Edward.

"You ready to head out of here?" Blair asked ignoring Bella's last comment. The two of them always had completely separate taste when it came to guys. They never liked the same guy, and Blair had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the outcome of all of this. The last thing she wanted to do was fight over a guy with Bella. She loved her sister too much for that, but at the same time she didn't want to see Bella with Edward.

"Yeah, you know me I don't need to do much." Bella said while grabbing the truck keys off of the dresser. Blair quickly followed behind her and they headed downstairs where Charlie was waiting.

"I want you two to be really careful now. I want you two to be home by eleven too, it's a school night you know." Charlie said to them. He wasn't used to giving rules, but he knew that he had to set some boundaries.

"We will be home on time." Blair said while giving Charlie a wave while heading out the door. Bella hopped into the truck as well as Blair. Blair really hoped to have a good time tonight, she hoped Bella had a better time…maybe she could meet a guy. Then Blair could try to talk to Edward a little more.

"So you said the Cullen's are going to be there tonight?" Bella asked Blair. She was half way hoping that she was going to see Edward tonight.

"No, Alice said that they don't like them on the reservation. She didn't tell me the whole story though. Maybe they got into some trouble and they were banned. I hear sometimes reservations are very peculiar about who they let on their grounds. If you disrespect it in any way then you aren't welcomed anymore."

"Charlie said that the Cullen's were good people though. I was talking to him about them on the way back from the hospital. He said that they never cause any trouble and that they are just really quiet." Bella explained to Blair.

"I really don't know then. Maybe I will ask Jacob about it tonight, I am sure that he knows more about it."

"You just want to talk to Jacob because you think he's cute." Bella teased her, wanting Blair's interest to be on Jacob instead of on Edward.

"Yes, he is cute…but I already told you that he's really not my type." Blair said as she fiddled with the radio. "I guess I'll flirt with him a little tonight; there is really no harm in that right?" Blair asked with a laugh. Would be nice if Edward was there though, then she could make him a little jealous.

"Don't tease him too much Blair, you don't want him to fall in love with you or anything. You'll destroy the whole relationship with the Swans and the Black's then." Bella said as she kept her eyes focused on the road. She was still shaken up about the whole accident. "So did I see right? Did Edward push you out of the way of the van?" Bella had a hint of envy in her voice.

"It was more like he carried me out of the way. I felt like he was my knight and shining armor but after it was done though he basically ditched me, and just walked away." Blair was obviously disappointed about that. Blair finally found a station that she liked, she needed to listen to something relaxing and classical music always did that for the both of them. Even though Blair and Bella were different they were alike in so many ways as well. They liked the same music, they liked to read the same books, they liked the same movies, and they both loved the ocean.

"Well, I can definitely say that he is mysterious that way." Bella said as she pulled up to La Push. There was really no parking, so Bella just pulled up on the gravel by all the other cars. Bella started up at the moon, it was a full one tonight and it sent shivers down her spine. "It's beautiful out." Bella stated as her and Blair began to walk down the dirt path towards the noise.

"Yes, it is definitely beautiful out here tonight." Blair said as they went through a little bit of the woods and then into the clearing. There was a huge bon fire, and people were around it roasting marshmallows. Jacob saw them right away; he couldn't help but to look for them every few minutes. He walked over to them and gave them both a quick hug. He had to admit that Blair was looking rather sexy, but he was trying his best not to stare. Although some of the other guys were not being as polite.

"I am so glad that Charlie let you guys come out tonight. I heard about what happened, Bella are you okay, I see your head was hit pretty hard." He said observing the covered injury. Thus starts the embarrassing night for Bella.

"Yeah, I am alive and well. Carlisle said that I was going to be just fine. I just have to come back if it bleeds through…which I hope doesn't happen." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we'll make sure that you take it easy tonight. Are you planning on going swimming?" Jacob figured she would judge by her attire.

"If the water feels nice, then yes I think that I will hop in."

"Maybe I should take a dip with you." Blair felt a hand on her hip and turned around to see Chuck. She quickly moved out from under his grip. He wore a cocky grin on his face as though he was trying to win her over. He saw that Mike, Nate, and Serena were behind him.

"Well, I guess I don't want to go out there alone. Jacob you take good care of Bella now." Blair said while walking away from her. The group surrounding Blair immediately talking to her about what happened today and how it felt to be saved by Edward.

"Wow, Blair seems to be extremely popular." Jacob noted as he watched them disappear to the beach.

"Yeah, she definitely likes being the center of attention. You know that about her. She's a big flirt and she wants everyone to know that she has arrived. I love her to death, but sometimes I really worry about her." Bella said while sitting down on a rock. She was glad that everyone was distracted with Blair instead of her.

"Is it true what everyone is saying? Is it true that Edward saved her life today?" Jacob asked her in a serious tone. She wondered why his expression became so grim; it was as if he didn't trust Edward Cullen.

"Yes it is true that he saved her. I guess everyone thinks she's the luckiest girl in the world." Bella was included in that statement. She wished that she was the one that got saved by Edward, instead of the one that got her head slammed on the steering wheel. Thankfully it was just a very soft blow.

"You need to make sure that Blair is very weary when it comes to the Cullen's. They are not the type of people that you want to be friends with." The fire made the shadow's play on Jacob's face. She watched him carefully, waiting for him to crack a smile. That was when she realized that he was not joking.

"What did the Cullen's do? Alice told Blair that they weren't welcomed here." Bella said wanting to know more of the story.

"I really never spoke to them myself." Jacob said to her. "I mean my dad always told me that I need to stay away from them, and I respect my father's wishes. There are just stories about them; you know my family is all about superstition. I guess I somewhat believe it myself." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Can you tell me the story? I mean if you want Blair to stay away I'm going to need to know a little bit more. It seems like Blair is becoming really quick friends with Alice. If they are dangerous, I need to warn her." Bella said making any excuse to have Jacob tell her his story. She could tell that he was hesitant, so Bella sat right by him making sure her arm was touching him. That was all the encouragement that Jacob needed to spill everything that he knew about the Cullen's.

"Well, I guess the story is that we used to be wolves…" Jacob was already starting to feel silly about telling this story, but Bella was very interested. "Our ancestors were wolves to protect our tribe against the pale faces. The pale faces were very dangerous and ruthless…killing anything that got in their way. That was when the Cullen's showed up; they said they weren't like the others. They said that they were peaceful and they were just looking for a place to call home." He explained.

"Was this the Cullen's ancestors?" Bella asked in confusion.

"No, this is the same Cullen's…I mean at least that's what my dad says. He made a treaty with them, but he never really trusted them. Their instinct is to kill…they are born monsters, but we are peaceful people and as long as they didn't kill anyone then the treaty remains in tact." Jacob said laughing now. "It's just a story though, but because of that story the Cullen's are not allowed on our lands."

"So my sister can't see the Cullen's because they are monsters? They seem nice enough; I mean Edward did save her life." Bella argued.

"They are just disgusting themselves; they don't want to be caught. The wolves are very powerful; they are really the only enemy to the pale faces."

"So Jacob, are you telling me that you're a werewolf? Do you actually know any?" She questioned. This make Jacob bark out in laughter.

"No, like it said it is just a story. I am not a wolf and I sure as Hell don't know anyone that can turn into one. Plus it's a full moon, and you definitely don't see me howling." He joked. All the sudden everyone went quiet when Blair let out a blood curling scream. Everyone quickly jumped to their feet. Serena came running to the shore, sheer panic in her eyes.

"She's dead…she's dead…." Serena said while shaking her head from side to side. She then collapsed to the ground in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella jumped to her feet when Serena collapsed on the ground. She didn't have time to think, she started to run towards the shore line. She couldn't lose Blair, she was her sister and she loved her. Bella felt Jacob close behind her; she did not know that he was such a fast runner. They entered the dark shores and Bella saw Blair on the ground crying hysterically. Bella felt a sigh of relief to realize that her sister was still alive…that's when Bella saw who was dead and Bella let out a shriek. There it was Jessica's head and a few limbs that washed up on shore. Bella quickly wrapped her arms around her frantic sister holding her close.

"I have to call the cops." Jacob said as he turn around and rand. Bella couldn't believe that Jessica was actually dead. She didn't believe that this was possible. She was ripped to shreds as though it was done by some wild animal. Then her body was tossed into the water like it was nothing…like she was nothing.

"Blair, come back by the fire with me…you are freezing." Bella said to her trying to be the rational one. The last thing Blair needed was another person freaking out. It seemed like everyone at the scene was frozen in place. Nate wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want the body to be brought back into the ocean, but at the same time he didn't want to touch the body. The water was starting to get closer though so him and Chuck grabbed a towel and brought the parts out of the oceans' reach.

Bella walked with Blair under her arm. People were no longer at the bon fire; most of them ran to the shore to see what all the commotion was about. Blair just shook her head as she stared into the flames.

"Serena was just saying how she didn't know why Jessica wasn't there. She said Jessica was going to go to the story to buy some stuff for the bon fire. Then she said Jessica never showed up. She figured that maybe she got in trouble, or grounded…but no…she's dead…she was ripped apart. Did you see that?" Blair asked her with teary eyes. "She was torn apart as though she was a paper doll, like she was nothing at all." Blair said as her body shook. "What could have possibly done that? What kind of monster could do something so horrible?" Blair began to ball again and Bella just wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

"I really don't know what could have done something like that. There are a lot of wild animals out there…but if she went to the store I don't understand how she would have gotten attacked by something." Bella said trying to think of what could have possibly happened to Jessica. Blair heard the sirens in the distance and Jacob came up behind her.

"I should tell the others to get away from the body. I called Charlie too; he's going to be coming over here."

"Why did you call Charlie?" Bella asked him. She knew that Charlie was going to completely freak out about this, and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with. First the accident and now they found a body, Charlie is going to be so worried about them.

"He's the sheriff and if I didn't call him then my dad definitely would have called it. I thought it was better if he heard it from me. He's going to want to follow you home anyway to make sure that you make it there safe. It's not always a good idea to drive after such a traumatic experience." He said noting that Bella wasn't as freaked out as he thought she would be. He wasn't too freaked out either, but Jacob had a different perspective on life and death. "Blair, do you need anything?" Jacob asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. He had to admit that he was pretty worried about her.

"I just want my dad…I just want Charlie…" She said needed to feel protected. She would feel safe around Charlie since he was a sheriff and he had a gun. She didn't want to be in the woods anymore either, they seemed so dangerous and foreign to her now. The sirens came closer and Blair left Bella's arms and went to her feet. She looked at them drive in and waited to see Charlie's police car. She finally saw it and she ran right too him crashing into his arms which completely took him off guard. It has been so long since he has actually really hugged his daughter. It felt nice to him though, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay Blair." He whispered to her while patting down her hair. He had work to do though. He slowly pulled away from her and then looked over at Jacob. "Jacob can you follow the girls in my cruiser? I just want to make sure that they are going to make it home okay. Bring it right back though and I'm serious no horse play and don't mess with the sirens." He trusted Jacob though, he was a good kid.

"Of course not, you can trust me Charlie." Jacob said while taking the car keys from Charlie's hand. Charlie then helped Bella take Blair to the car. Blair was completely weak and limp barely being able to walk. Jacob felt sorry for her, felt bad that she was the one that found Jessica like that. Jacob was still in shock though that Bella's reaction was almost dull, he wondered what was so different about her.

Bella buckled in Blair and started to drive back home. She noticed that Jacob was driving close behind them and was happy that she had such a good friend. She decided that maybe she should spend a little more time with Jacob; he was a really good guy. Bella looked over at Blair who was staring blankly out of the window.

"Blair, you really have to stop thinking about it." Bella stated to her. "Come on Blair, you need to snap out of it."

"How can I snap out of it? She is dead, and I saw her…I found her…she touched me…it was disgusting." Blair said while wrapping her arms around herself. "I know I wasn't friends with her or anything, but it's scary. There's something out there…that can do that to a human." Blair said with fear in her voice. "I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to be ripped to shreds."

"Don't worry Blair; Charlie is going to find whatever did this and kill it…nothing is going to happen to you." Bella promised. Although Bella knew she shouldn't be making promises like that. Bella had to admit that she was a little frightened too. She had no idea what could have possibly done that to Jessica.

"What if it's some kind of serial killer? What if someone out there wants to hack girls to pieces and throw their body parts into the ocean?" Blair asked. She was thinking too much into this.

"I just can't imagine something like that happening in forks. It was probably just some wild animal. She probably took a long way or something to La Push and there was a wolf." Bella said not liking the thought of a serial killer. She just could not imagine something like that happening in this town. Forks has always been a safe community and there were rarely any drifters.

"I guess I will find out when Charlie gets home." Blair said while staring back out the window. Finally they made it back home and Jacob ran over to Blair's side of the truck and helped her out of it. He liked the feeling of Blair in his arms, but he quickly pushed the thought of his head.

"I will help you bring her inside, should I stay for a little while?" Jacob asked, not minding being alone in the house with Bella and Blair.

"Charlie said he wanted you to bring the cruiser back right away. I wouldn't want him getting mad." Bella said while taking Blair from Jacob. She seemed a bit stronger now; she was starting to snap back into reality.

"Blair, I will come see you tomorrow." Jacob said to her. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. She definitely didn't look like she was going to be okay though. Bella helped her inside and they went up stairs together.

"Bella, I know this is going to sound stupid and childish but do you think that we could sleep together tonight? I'm just scared to be by myself." Blair asked in a shaky voice. Bella liked having her privacy, but this was her sister after all.

"Of course it's okay Blair." Bella said while taking Blair into her room. She doubted that Blair would ever go back to La Push after this.

::::::::::Cullen's Residence::::::::::

"We have a problem." Alice said to the rest of the family. They all immediately turned and looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. Everyone except Rosalie, who was extremely irritated with Alice, she really didn't like the fact that she was trying to become friends with a human girl. Rosalie was also furious with Edward for saving one. She was happy though that the Blair girl didn't come around, but she knew that soon she would. Edward seemed to be so very fascinated with both of the sister's. Rosalie didn't see why though. She didn't see anything special about them.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked with concern in her voice.

"There are others here, and they just killed a human girl…they are planning to kill more." Alice said with concern in her voice.

"Will they be here long?" Carlisle asked. He did not like it when drifters came into town. They greatly disrupt their way of life. It was a rarity though when they came to the town of Forks. There hasn't been one here for a couple of years actually.

"No, they will be gone soon. They just feed here for a few days and then they leave." Alice said reassuring them. "They killed a girl from school." She said with sadness in her voice.

"It wasn't Bella or Blair was it?" Edward said while jumping to his feet. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I hope they did the favor for me." She said with a smug smile. Edward hissed at her and Carlisle quickly put his hands up between them.

"We are family, there is no need to bicker about this." He said while looking between the two of them. He loved Rosalie, but sometimes she really did cross the line. She knew exactly what got under Edward's skin.

"No, it wasn't Blair or Bella." Alice reassured him. Alice was happy about that too, because Alice really liked Blair. "But Edward, you don't want to become a wedge between these two sisters." She said to him. "I know you are attracted to both of them, but what I see is you going back and forth between the two. It'll tear them apart, and you can't do that." Alice warned. Edward felt slightly embarrassed that she said that in front of everyone.

"Thanks Alice, but I am dangerous…there's no need for me to get involved with either one of them." He said to her. He knew not to question Alice's vision though. Edward knew that she was right, he found both of them to be intriguing and attractive and she was right he couldn't cause conflict between two sisters. Edward felt awful, out of all his years of living he never found anyone that he had any feelings for. Then he met two and they both happened to be sisters.

"I would suggest that you just stay away from both of them Edward. There is no need for you to get involved and bring attention to us." Rosalie said while taking Emmet's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. She knew that she should want Edward to be happy, but she just didn't want it to be right now with those girls. There was just something about the two of them that didn't sit quite well in her stomach. She had a feeling that they were going to lead to nothing but trouble with their family.

"Rosalie, I think that Edward can make his own decisions." Esme said while putting her hand on Edward's shoulder. "If he feels that one of them could be his mate, then I say that he needs to explore those feelings. I want Edward to be happy like the rest of us are. He's been looking for so long for the one." Esme said while giving him a soft smile. "I know that Alice already takes a strong liking to Blair." Esme said with a nod of her head.

"Alice only likes her because of her _keen_ fashion sense." Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone. She thought all of this was ridiculous.

"Blair is actually a really sweet girl, I like her a lot. It does help though that she has a killer fashion sense. How about I get to know the both of them, and I can see what kind of future you have with them." Alice offered. She wanted nothing more then Edward to be happy. Alice also wanted to have another sister. She loved Rosalie, but the two of them really didn't have too much in common.

"Thank you Alice, but I am going to try to figure things out on my own." He said softly to her. He really appreciated her wanting to help. He knew though that ultimately this was going to be his decision and he wanted to make it on his own. He might end up not choosing either one of them. Maybe he should let the two sisters be, because he knew that no matter which one he chose, they would be torn apart forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, wasn't expecting to have that many reviews, makes me feel great because I really like this fan fiction! I'm still not sure the exact coupling yet…I'm just going with the flow so I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you! LOL_

Blair woke up in the middle of the night feeling that someone was in the room with her and Bella. When she opened her eyes and looked around though, she did not see anyone. Something still sent shivers down her spine and that's when she noticed that the window was partially open. She didn't remember leaving it open though.

"Are you okay Blair?" Bella asked in a groggy voice. She felt Blair move and Bella was not exactly the heaviest sleeper in the world.

"Did you open the window?" Blair asked in a worried tone. She was still paranoid over what happened. She didn't like the fact that the window was open, what if someone was trying to get in here?

"I don't know…maybe Charlie came in here. If it makes you scared just lock it." Bella said while burying her head underneath the pillow. "We have school tomorrow, try to sleep." Bella said annoyed that she agreed to let Blair sleep in the room with her. She loved her sister, but maybe she just should have said no to her.

"Sounds like a good idea." Blair said while rolling out of bed and walking over to the window. She thought she saw a shadow of a man behind a tree so she quickly locked the window. "Bella I think someone is out there." She said while turning towards her sister.

"Blair, just go to sleep…there is no one out there. You are just paranoid." Bella said while making an ugh sound. She just wanted to sleep, and her sister was making it virtually impossible. "Please Blair, dad has a rifle, no one is going to mess with this house." Bella reassured her.

"Okay, I guess you are right." Blair said while going back in bed. She couldn't help but to feel that someone was out there though. Someone was watching her and there was definitely someone that was in Bella's room. She just couldn't shake the feeling off, which made her believe it even more. There was no convincing Bella though; the only thing she cared about was going to sleep. Blair decided that maybe Bella was right, maybe she was being a little paranoid. Sleep overtook Blair and she fell sound asleep.

"Girls it's time to wake up." Charlie said as he opened up their bed room door. "Rise and shine, I don't want you to be late for school." He said as he walked down the hall way. Blair stretched her arms out and hopped out of bed.

"Dad is it okay if I don't go to school today?" Blair asked him. "I don't think I can face the day knowing that Jessica isn't there." She said to him. A fresh batch of tears started to fill her eyes and she knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Okay Blair, but only one day and that's it. What about you Bell's are you going to be going to school today?" He asked her.

"Yes Charlie, I think I can handle today just fine. I will pick up any assignments for Blair." Bella wasn't in the mood to be home all day alone with Blair. She would probably end up wanting to do a make over or something…because that's what Blair did when she was bored.

Blair was happy to have the house all to herself, it was kind of relaxing, but at the same time she was feeling a little scared. What was she thinking spending her time alone in the house? There could be a serial killer out there and now she was sitting bait. Her cell phone began to ring and she smiled when she saw that it was Alice's number.

"Hey Alice, I'm so glad that you called…why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Blair asked her.

"No, my family went camping…well most of the did, Esme and I did some hiking earlier and I really wasn't in the mood for any camping. I thought maybe I'd call you to see if you were in school today or not…I heard what happened."

"Yeah, it is pretty awful. Do you think that you could come over Alice? I'm feeling kind of scared being home alone. I don't know if some kind of serial killer killed Jessica or not." Blair said while shivering.

"I'll be right over Blair." Alice said while hanging up the phone. Blair was glad that Alice was coming over because Blair actually had to ask Alice some things. Blair was still curious about Edward. She was curious of how he saved her life. He was across the parking lot and in a matter of a second he picked her up and ran out of the way of the van. It really didn't make sense to her, and she was hoping that maybe Alice could make some sort of sense of it.

Alice was over in about ten minutes and Blair opened the door for her. Alice had a huge black tote bag on her side and Blair couldn't help but to be curious about what was inside. Blair noticed there was something different about Alice, her eyes were a light Carmel color, she remembered them being much darker before, maybe she was just wearing some very interesting contacts.

"What's in the bag?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Some materials, I figured that we could sew something together." Alice said with a smile. "You have a sewing machine right?" Alice asked her.

"Yes, I sure do. I have it in the closet…haven't really had time to make anything. What do you want to make?"

"I was thinking a skirt and a top…we should totally do something matching, I think that would be so cute!" Alice excitedly said. Blair was so happy that she made a friend so fast, and she could tell that she and Alice were going to become best friends.

"I think that would work." Blair said while going into the closet and pulling out her white singer sewing machine. She carried it out to the living room and put it on the middle table. Blair knew that she was going to have to ask about Edward, so she figured that she should get it out of the way now. "So, is Edward like your brother or something? I was kind of confused with the whole Cullen family thing. People said you were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme but you're with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmet?" Blair asked. She still thought the living arrangements was weird…but to each their own.

"Well, we all consider ourselves family, we are very close family. I know that some people find it to be odd, but I couldn't imagine life living away from any of them. I guess I would consider Edward to be my brother." Alice said with a nod of her head.

"I have to ask you something about him…if you don't mind." Blair said while looking into Alice's caramel eyes. Alice shifted on the sofa; she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"You know that you can ask me anything Blair." Alice said while pulling the black silky material out of her bag. She was trying to think of how she was going to answer this question. She had to be very careful to not let Blair know what they were. Although Alice knew that Blair was going to find out eventually. Now was just not the time for it.

"When Edward saved my life…he was like across the parking lot. In a blink of an eye he picked me up and moved me away from getting smooched. I figured that maybe you knew something since you was standing by him." Blair nervously asked her. Now since she was saying it out loud, she felt kind of stupid. What was she saying? That she thinks Edward is some kind of super man?

"Are you sure that you were paying attention? He wasn't standing by me when the accident happen, he was actually walking towards that way to talk to you…and then he saved you. Edward is very fast though regardless…very fast." Alice said. Blair knew what she saw though. Blair knew that Edward wasn't walking towards her, he was standing by them. Blair didn't want to push the issue though. Blair knew that she was just going to have to go directly to the source.

"You are probably right, I probably wasn't paying too much attention. I really want to thank Edward though. Do you think that maybe you could ask him if I could take him out to dinner sometime?" Blair's tone was quizzical. She couldn't believe that she was asking Edward out on a date through his sort of sister.

"I will ask Edward about that. He's not really a dinner person though…he does like to take walks though…maybe that's something you could do? Walk and talk together sounds like a great idea right?" Alice asked. Alice knew that Edward would turn down the idea of dinner, since Vampires hated the taste of human food. Edward tried to avoid it like a plague. It was like eating dirt, and that was something they didn't want to eat.

"Yeah, maybe sometime this weekend…if he's not busy." Blair said as she fiddled with the sewing machine.

"Yeah, I will definitely ask him and I'll make him say yes." Alice promised her. "So I figured we could do this without a pattern." Alice said while pulling out different colors from her bag. She had purples, pinks, oranges, and so many other bright colors that Blair loved. "I was thinking about maybe using the black as the bottom layer and then adding some color to it." Alice suggested.

"I think I like the sound of that…we will have the B and A Designs." Blair said with a laugh.

"Why does your initial get to go first?" Alice joked.

"Hmm…because it sounds better then A and B Designs, don't you think?" Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"B and A designs it is then!" Alice said as they began to work out their new outfits.

:::::::::::::At School:::::::::

When Bella went to lunch she was hoping to see the Cullen's, but she was disappointed to see that none of them showed up to school today. She wished she could have changed her mind about coming in today. The main reason why she wanted to come to school was for the chance to talk to Edward today. Now she was stuck sitting between Mike Newton and Chuck bass. They both seemed kind of sad though today, so they were a little less annoying. Jessica was gone now and there was just this empty seat at the table. Everyone seemed to try to ignore it though, the pain would be too strong if anyone dared to bring her name up.

"So Blair there is a dance that's coming up and I thought since you really didn't know anyone Bella that maybe we could go together." Mike asked while scooting closer to Bella.

"Sorry Mike, she is not going with you, because she already said yes to me." Chuck said with a grin. Mike seemed to get upset over this comment. He could not believe that Chuck already beat him to the punch.

"What? You said yes to him Bella? Chuck is kind of weird, you don't want to go to the dance with him…you should go with me." Mike said while shooting Chuck a dirty look.

"I didn't say yes to Chuck, I didn't even know there was a dance. When is this dance anyway?" Bella asked.

"First weekend next month, and since I asked first that means I get the yes." Mike said while shooting Chuck a glare.

"That's really not going to work out too well for me. Blair and I are going to see my mother that weekend. I really can't change the plans either; my mom had to ask off for work, sorry guys." Bella said with a sigh.

"Is that all you guys care about?" Serena asked in a shrilled voice. She was getting sick of these guys pawning over Bella. "Our friend died yesterday and all you care about is asking Bella to some dance?" The tears were filling up in Serena's eyes. Nate put a hand on Serena's shoulder to help calm her down, but the hand really did nothing. "You guys should be ashamed of yourself. Were you even really Jessica's friend?" With that Serena stood up from the table and ran off, Nate was quickly behind her. Mike and Chuck looked at the table feeling ashamed for what they did. The whole cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on them…great Bella was the center of attention yet again.

"Don't feel bad guys…I know you two are just trying to get your minds off of it." Bella said trying to make them feel a little less guilty.

"She's right, I just…it's just really hard for me to process right now." Mike said softly to her. Chuck on the other hand just looked completely grim. Not a word came out of his mouth. Bella wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or if he actually felt bad. "I just don't want to deal with the fact that she's gone. To me it just seems like she's on vacation, I feel like she's going to be back in school soon." Mike said while pushing his tray of food away from him. "Did Charlie say anything about it?" He asked Bella.

"No, he really didn't talk to me about it. I figured that maybe I will ask him tonight at dinner. I really want to know if it was an animal or not. Blair thinks that there is some kind of serial killer on the loose and she's really freaking out. I just don't think there is some crazed serial killer in forks." Bella said while shaking her head.

"There are some pretty big wolves out there in the woods." Chuck said finally speaking up. "So maybe it was one of them. If so then the cops should hunt them down and shoot them bastards." His voice was bitter.

"Wolves don't do that…they don't rip a body apart like that and then put it in the ocean. It just doesn't sound right." Mike stated. Nothing really made sense, except for Blair's idea of a serial killer. Mike really didn't want that to be true though.

"Attention Students, class has been cancelled today. There will be a new effective curfew starting today. There is to be no one out on the streets past nine PM." The whole cafeteria went in an uproar. Bella knew that something else happened, that there was definitely something going on. Bella had to admit though that she was kind of happy to be getting out of school.

"I guess I will see you guys later." Bella said while giving them a little wave. Bella walked out of truck and was surprised to see Jacob leaning against the door. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked a little confused.

"Charlie told Billy that school was being let out early today. I came over here to take you home…Charlie wanted me to stay with you and Blair until he came home." Jacob really didn't have a problem with watching over the girls either. He was really happy to be spending some quality time with them. Bella opened the truck and Jacob hopped in the passenger side.

"What's going on? Why was school let out early and why do we have a curfew now?" Bella asked Jacob.

"I guess there was a second body found, same thing too…completely ripped a part. It was another teenaged girl, named Emily. She was in junior high though, so you probably don't know her. Parents are freaking out, so they cancelled school and they want everyone to stay in doors while the police try to figure it out. Charlie said he might be home late…so I'm staying with you guys for as long as possible." Jacob said as Bella began to drive.

"That's kind of scary, so was Blair right? Is there some kind of serial killer on the loose?" Bella asked nervously. She started to put her foot on the gas. "Blair is home alone today…God, I should have stayed home with her."

"Bella, calm down, I am sure that Blair is perfectly fine." Jacob said trying to reassure her. The kills have been both in isolated places. They didn't want to break into someone's house…to risky. Billy said he thought pale faces did this, but Jacob still wasn't sure that he believed in all that.

"You don't understand Jacob, she said last night that the window was open…but it was closed…and I just blew her off because I thought she was being paranoid. She was kind of freaking out last night…she said she thought she saw someone outside. What if she did? What if the killer is after her next?" Bella was going over the speed limit now and the car began to rumble a little bit.

"Slow down Bella, this thing was definitely not meant to speed." Jacob said as he quickly buckled his seat belt. Bella turned down her street and sighed in relief when she saw a familiar car in the driveway…wait…was Edward there with Blair?

"Isn't that the Cullen car?" Jacob asked nervously. He was raised to hate the Cullen's, because they were believed to be the pale faces. Even though Jacob wasn't sure he believed this, he knew that there was something different about him. Jacob was also raised to respect his father and his wishes, so Jacob considered them to be enemies, and he knew that the Cullen's felt the same way.

"Yeah, thank God, that means that Blair is okay." Bella said while pulling the truck up. Jacob wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this. He has never actually spent any time with the Cullen…and he started to feel sick to his stomach.

"I don't know if it means she's okay." Jacob said under his breath. If it was true what his father said about them…then it was their kind that killed Jessica and Emily…meaning that they were a deadly force of nature. Jacob knew then that he was going to have to find some way to make Bella and Blair stay as far away as they could from the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob decided that he needed to come into the house more then ever. He did not trust any of the Cullen's alone with Blair or Bella. He walked into the house full of confidence and he noticed the look of distaste in Alice's eyes. She was going to leave, but she wanted to hang out with Blair more, especially since they were still working on their outfits.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering where you were at today. I actually didn't see any one from your family at school today." Bella said while putting her book bag on the floor by the door.

"Yeah, the others are doing a little family trip…but I wanted to spend some time with Blair." Alice said while gazing over at Jacob.

"Well, I am sure that you know Jacob already." Bella said while pointing at him. "Jacob this is Alice, and Alice this is Jacob. What are you guys working on?" Bella asked in a semi interested tone.

"Oh, Alice and I decided that we are going to make ourselves matching outfits. Just a little different colors, it's so awesome to find someone in this small town that loves fashion as much as I do." Blair said as she plastered a huge smile on her face. She thought that this town was going to be completely lame, but she found that Alice was a very pleasant surprise. Bella couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of Blair at the moment. She was already becoming very close to one of the Cullen's and it was only a matter of time before Blair becomes close to a certain Cullen that Bella wanted to be close too.

"Jacob and I are going to hang out upstairs then." Bella said. She did not feel like watching Blair be super happy around Alice. Blair was back to her old chipper self again, it didn't take her long to get over Jessica's death.

Jacob was happy that he was going to go upstairs with Bella. Firstly, because he knew Billy would kill him if he found out he was talking on friendly terms with a Cullen, and secondly because it would be nice to actually spend some alone time with Bella. He found her to be intriguing and beautiful, and he wanted to spend time with her. Jacob followed her upstairs like a puppy dog and Bella sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I really can't believe that she's already best friends with Alice. I mean people at school say that the Cullen's don't really talk to anyone outside of their little group." Bella said, trying to keep her tone not to spiteful, but it came out that way. Jacob picked up on the jealousy, and he was wondering what piece of the puzzle he was missing.

"Yes, it is not like them to really talk to anyone outside of their group." Jacob was definitely becoming increasingly worried about Blair. It was dangerous becoming friends with the Cullen's. "Your sister really needs to be careful around them. Do you think you can talk to her about it?" Bella couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

"You said yourself that it was just a superstition, the Cullen's really aren't that different then anyone else. You can't honestly really believe that they are the enemy of your family and that have been around for hundreds of years. Jacob, that all does sound a little crazy don't you think?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"The whole reservation believes it, they all stay away from the Cullen's and I like to believe that they do it with a reason. I might not believe that they have been around for hundreds of years, but I definitely do believe that they have the potential of being dangerous." Bella just didn't want to believe that the Cullen's were dangerous. Edward did save Blair's life after all, if they were so dangerous then why would they do that? It really didn't make any sense and Bella was always trying to make sense out of everything. What was different about them though? She knew that she was going to have to look up what pale faces were she didn't know what their skin color had to do with it.

Suddenly Bella's bedroom door open and Blair popped her head in. Bella was not happy about the interruption, but Blair was used to just opening doors and not having too much respect for people's privacy.

"Hey, Alice and I are going to go for a drive…I don't know how long we will be out, but can you tell Charlie I'll be home later." That's when it dawned on Bella about what they were told at school. She was so preoccupied with Alice being her she forgot to tell Blair the news about the new enforced curfews.

"Charlie is going to be home late, and there is a new curfew that is in effect. Everyone has to be in at nine pm." Bella told Blair.

"What? What kind of curfew is that? What is going on, why would they do that?" Blair asked clearly upset. She was not one that liked to be told that she had to be in the house at nine, especially on the weekend…Blair Swan was not going to have that.

"There was another body that was found, I don't even know if Charlie wants you to go out right now. They think that it might be a killer Blair, maybe you were right." Blair's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She was hoping that it was going to be a wild animal, but a serial killer…well that honestly scared the life out of her.

"I'll be home before dinner…while there's still light out." Blair said while closing the door, rushing downstairs to tell Alice the news. Jacob should have went after her and told her not to go out, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. Blair wasn't the type that was going to listen to Jacob.

"I hope that she will be safe with Alice." Jacob said, still not trusting any of the Cullen family members.

"It is not like they are the ones that are going on a killing spree. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Blair."

"Do not worry Bella; I am sure that she is going to be okay." Jacob said while putting his hand on top of hers. Bella thought it felt nice, that was when she noticed how close they were sitting together. Jacob took his free hand and moved a strand of hair away from Bella's face, touching her smooth silky skin with his finger tips. He did not imagine her skin to be so soft. Bella's body shivered and she cleared her throat. She stood up from her bed and then walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair nervously.

"Lets go downstairs and watch some TV." Bella said to Jacob. Jacob was disappointed, wondering if Bella had any feelings for him. He was going to keep making his moves though, slowly but surely. He knew that there was something incredibly special about Bella and he wanted her more then he wanted anyone before.

:::::::::::Friday Night:::::::::::

Another body was found on Thursday, making the town of Forks go on high alert. There were foot steps found in the woods…but the weird part about the foot prints were that they were incredibly spaced out…as though whoever was doing this was floating or jumping extreme distances. It left the authorities confused, but the foot prints looked like they were leaving town, which made people believe that it was a drifter that was killing. School was shortened again and everyone was not sure if they should be happy about the fact that it was the weekend. With the new enforced curfew, many of the teenagers in Forks were feeling extremely restless.

Blair, Bella, Nate, Serena, Serena's mom Lily and Chuck all went out of town. Charlie didn't seem to mind because he'd rather them be out of town then in the town of Forks where things could end up becoming dangerous. Lily's mom owned a home out there and they were all staying at Lily's mom's house for the night, possibly tomorrow too because none of them really wanted to head back to the Forks. They liked the fact that they didn't have a curfew here.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Serena asked as she pulled her away from the television in the living room. Bella really didn't mind at all because she wasn't interested in sports and Chuck was sitting so close to her that he was almost sitting on her lap.

"Of course you can talk to me." Bella said as she hopped off the chair and then headed over to another room with Serena. "What's up?" Bella asked.

"Chuck said he has a crush on you, and he just wasn't sure if you felt the same." Bella couldn't believe that Chuck was using Serena to do his dirty work. He was probably doing it though since Chuck and Nate were best friends. "I know Mike has a crush on you too, and he swears you were interested in him and not with Chuck." Bella couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Tell them, I am sorry to disappoint them both, but I'm talking to someone already." Bella had no idea why she said that, but she did. She could have just told Serena she wasn't interested, but she felt that would have been too harsh.

"Oh really, I can't believe you haven't said anything to me yet? Who is the lucky guy? What's his name? Does he like you back?" Serena asked excitedly. "We could go on a double date. Oh, you should have told me because I would have invited him to the trip with us." She said while snapping her fingers.

"It's…umm…umm…Jacob Black." That was the first name that popped in her head.

"Oh, Jacob Black…he's kind of a hottie." Serena said quietly afraid that Nate would overhear even though they were in a completely different room. "It's a shame that he doesn't go to our school, whenever we go to La Push all the girls secretly root for him to take his shirt off, have you seen his abs?" Bella felt awkward talking about Jacob in such a fashion. Serena seemed like a person that would get along with Blair more, but Bella wanted to have some friends herself.

"No, I haven't yet…maybe next time we go to La Push." Bella said with a nervous laugh. Nate came into the room.

"Hey, your mom is letting us use her car to go into town. Chuck and I want to go to the gaming store, but there's a dress store right by it so you can look for your dress for the dance." Nate said to her.

"Awesome, Bella you have to help me pick out a dress." Serena said while linking her arm to Bella. "Bella gets to sit in the front with me." Serena declared when she grabbed her mom's car keys.

"You guys don't stay out too late, I promised Charlie." Lily said to them.

"Okay mom, we'll be home before eleven." Serena said while heading out the door. Bella happily sat in the front seat with Serena and Chuck planted himself next to Blair. If he couldn't have one sister, then maybe he will try to go after another.

"Blair are you heading on that little trip with your sister, because you are going to miss one hell of a dance?" Chuck asked while he draped his arm around Blair's neck. Blair laughed softly, she liked the attention sometimes…but something about Chuck was definitely odd. He was very attractive, but Blair knew that he was just hitting on his sister not to long ago and she heard rumors about Chuck. One of them was that he slept with half of the female student body.

"There is a dance? I didn't know that there was a dance!" Blair exclaimed. "Ugh, I would hate to miss the very first dance in school." Blair wasn't sure who she would go with though. She thought about asking Edward for a moment. She doubt that he had anyone to go with the dance with.

"Well, I have some money how about I buy you girls new tickets that way you can come to the dance." Chuck offered while giving Blair's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Yeah Bella, then you can ask _Jake_ to the dance." Serena said hoping that Chuck got the picture really quick.

"Oh, you have a thing for Jacob Black?" Chuck asked from the back seat.

"Bella, you didn't tell me that you liked Jacob? Was that why you went upstairs with him a few days ago?" Blair asked in a mocking tone. She couldn't believe that Bella liked Jacob and she didn't even tell her. She couldn't believe that Serena knew before Blair even knew, she felt hurt and betrayed.

"I don't do dances, I just want to visit mom and that's that." Bella said wishing that Serena could have just kept her mouth shut. Now Blair was going to be mad at her. Bella looked in the review mirror and saw a pouting Blair; she knew then that Blair was furious with her. They weren't the kind of sisters that kept too many secrets from each other.

"Come on Bella, you don't actually have to dance! There are going to be games there and really cool prizes and lots of food we can just sit down and chill." Serena said trying to encourage Bella a little bit. Bella was happy when they pulled up to the shopping strip. There were tons of restaurants, clothing stores, and gaming stores on the street. They pulled up to an outlet with a dress store and a gaming shop that were by each other. The guys immediately went into the game store while Blair, Serena, and Bella all headed to the dress store. Serena started to try on a few dresses and made Bella try some on too. Blair knew there was nothing too special here and she was better off just wearing some of the dresses that she wore at her old school.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go a few stores down. I saw this custom jewelry place that I really want to look at."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Bella asked with a little desperation in her voice. She really hated trying on dresses. Blair was still mad at Bella though, and she just wanted to spend some time with herself.

"No, I will just meet you guys at Italian place at eight." Blair said as she quickly walked out the door.

"Is she mad or something?" Serena asked while looking at the low cut dress she was in. She had to admit they made her boobs look really good.

"Yes, she didn't know about the Jacob thing…I didn't tell her yet." That was because there was nothing to tell, that's what Bella got for making up stories. Although Bella couldn't deny that she found Jacob to be attractive. She just wasn't sure if she liked him that way though.

"Oh, I'm really sorry if I got you into any trouble." Serena said.

"Damn, you look hot in that dress." Nate said as he walked inside.

"Nate, I don't want you to see my dress until the night of the dance." Serena said while slapping Nate's arm.

"Sorry, I was hoping that Chuck came in here…he kind of bailed on me. I tried his cell phone and he just said he'll meet us as the restaurant at eight."

"Great, he probably found some girl at the game store." Serena said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to get this one, let me change out of it." Serena said while going back into the dressing room.

Blair walked over to the jewelry store and saw that the sign said closed. She pounded her fist on the door angrily. She looked through the window and saw that they had some pretty amazing stuff in there and hoped that she would be able to come back tomorrow morning.

"Hey, I thought I saw you walk by the game store." Blair turned to see Chuck. She sighed deeply, she really felt like being alone right now.

"Yeah, I was hoping to look at some jewelry, but the damn store is closed." Blair said while stepping away from the door. "Maybe we should just head back to the dress store."

"They said they were heading somewhere else…and they'll meet up with us later." Chuck lied. "How about you and I hang out for a bit…I know this other jewelry store that should still be open." He said to her.

"Okay, good…at least I can look at something before dinner." Blair said with a nervous laugh. Chuck placed his arm over Blair's shoulder and they started to walk together. He turned down an alley way and Blair stopped in her tracks.

"This is just a short cut." Chuck promised her as they started to walk down the alley way. Blair noticed then that it was starting to get dark out. "Hey can I ask you something?" Chuck asked before they exited the alley way. Blair looked around and noticed that there was really no one around. The alley way lead to an empty parking area.

"Sure…ask away." Blair asked while wrapping her arms around herself. Chuck leaned closer to her making Blair take a few steps back. She felt the cool brick against her back and she was suddenly starting to feel scared.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked while rubbing her bare arm up and down. "You are so beautiful Blair." He said while leaning in closer. Blair went to pull away, but Chuck grabbed her arm and held on to it. Suddenly there were bright lights and screeching tires. "What the…" Edward stepped out of the car with fury in his eyes. "What the Hell do you want?" Chuck asked.

"Get in the car Blair." Blair quickly ran over to Edward's car and hopped inside. Chuck took a step forward an Edward let out a monstrous growl and Chuck immediately backed off. Edward got back into the car and screeched out of the parking lot.

"Oh my God Edward thank you so much, you have no idea how scared I was." Blair said as she felt the tears build up in her eyes.

"I want to kill him Blair, he wanted to do bad things to you…I should have ripped his head off!"

"I don't think he wanted to do anything bad…but I definitely didn't want to kiss him." Blair said while shivering.

"No Blair, I heard him…he wanted to…God, I don't even want to think about it." Edward pulled over, his whole body trembling with anger. "I'm going to turn around and kill him…he doesn't deserve to live…he's done it before he was going to do it to you." Edward said while clutching the steering wheel. Blair reached over and put her hand on his bare arm. His skin felt so cold…like ice and he was as smooth as a stone. Edward felt immediately calm when Blair touched his skin; she was so warm like a flame. He looked at her pure face and into her innocent chocolate eyes.

"Your better then that Edward, you won't hurt him." Blair whispered.

"No, I will hurt him Blair…you have no idea what I am." He said while clenching his jaw.

"No, I know exactly what you are…my hero." Blair said with a soft smile. She reached over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek which made Edward tense. Her blood flushed to her face making her cheeks turn red making Edward tense up even more. Her blood smelt so delicious, something about her blood and Bella's made Edward so hungry.

"I should take you back to the others." Edward said to her as he began to go back on the road.

"Edward, do you mind if I spend some time with you? I mean, you saved me twice already and I've never even been able to really get to know you." Blair asked him. He was intriguing and mysterious and some of the things that he said made absolutely no sense to her.

"Believe me Blaire, you do not want to get to know me…I am not who you think I am." He promised her.

"Then let me know who you really are. I want to know the real you Edward, just give me a chance to get to know the real you." Edward relaxed a little.

"You should text your friends then that way they know you're okay." Edward said caving in to Blair. He found that he really could not say no to Blair. Blair pulled out her cell phone and immediately texted Bella.

_Hey, I bumped into Edward, and we are going to hang out. Ahh, I'm so excited, talk to you later, love ya._

"I think I'll be safe to hang out with you now." Blair said with a small as Edward started to head out of the towns limits. "Where are we going?" Blair asked while looking out the window. There were so many stars in the sky and she could not help but to admire the beauty of them all.

"Somewhere private, where we can talk, I figured that's what you want to do." Edward said while pulling off on a dirt road. Blair knew that she should be scared, but for some reason she felt as though she could completely trust Edward. He wouldn't have saved her twice, only to hurt her in the end. Edward pulled up to a beautiful lake, the stars reflecting on the water as though it were a mirror.

"Wow, it is so beautiful out here." Blair said while stepping out of the car. Edward stepped out and walked over to Blair picked her up by the waist and put her on the hood of his car. He sat in front of her and Blair felt breathless.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I'm thinking that nothing out here beats the sight I'm looking at right now." Blair said while blushing again. Edward couldn't help but to grin.

"I'm dangerous you know."

"I don't see how you could ever be dangerous." Blair said to him. "Just because you're incredibly fast and you somehow know what people are thinking? I just think you have some lucky genes."

"It has nothing to do with genes Blair." He said while taking a step away. Blair grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to where he was standing. She was so intoxicating and it was hard for him to be so close to her.

"I don't care if your dangerous, Edward. Tell me what you're thinking?" She asked him while bringing his hand up to face.

"That you are this beautiful perfect creature...what you feel is what I feel for you." He whispered softly to her. "You are a light and I am a moth…there is no denying the attraction…it's impossible for me to resist."

"Then why are you trying to hard to resist me?" She asked him while she played with his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you Blair…I just can't afford to hurt you. You can't just give me your trust Blair, you shouldn't trust me."

"I trust you with all my heart Edward, and I barely know you." She reached up and brushed her lips against his. Blair was going to be brave, this one time…because she knew there was something special about Edward, something magical…she just hope he responded the same.


	6. Chapter 6

His lips felt like they were frozen and he ran his icy fingers through her silky hair. She wanted to deepen the kiss and she found her pink tongue running across his smooth stone lips to gain entrance. It was too much for Edward to bear though. The only thing he could smell was her and the only thing that he could taste at that moment was her blood. His kiss was hungry and Blair could tell that it was. Blair kissed a few boys in her day, but none of them has ever intimidated her. Edward flew back about twenty feet and Blair's eyes went wide with amazement. She knew that it wasn't humanly possible for him to do that, but nothing Edward did was humanly possible. He was too beautiful, too cold, too smooth, too fast, too agile, and too perceptive.

"How…how did you do that?" Blair asked in a shaky voice. His eyes went wide, knowing that he was going to have to tell Blair something. She wasn't going to believe in any lies though; she was looking right at him when he jumped back. His eyes turned as dark as the coal colored sky…but the caramel color seemed to magically come back to his eyes as he went in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"It's because I'm dangerous." He said to her. He didn't want to tell her that he was a monster. He was afraid that she would be terrified of him. That she would run away screaming and then never want to look at him again. He couldn't bear it if she did that…he wished he knew what she was thinking. For some reason though Edward could not penetrate either sister's minds, and he thought it had something to do with the fact that they were twins.

"What do you mean you are dangerous? I do not understand how you can do what you do. Are you some kind of mutant like from the comic books and movies?" She asked him. That was the only thing that she could think of; maybe all those movies had a ring of truth to them.

"No, sometimes I wish I were a mutant, which would make things a Hell of a lot easier." Edward said with a slight chuckle. "I just can't bring myself to say what I am. Lets just say that I am a monster." Blair looked at him oddly. She definitely didn't see him as a monster. He definitely wasn't anything like the boogey man, the swamp monster, or anything of the sort. He was too beautiful and kind to be a monster.

"A monster would have never saved my life Edward." She said while putting her hand on his icy cheek. Edward closed his eyes enjoy the feeling of her skin against his.

"Blair we can't do this."

"Why?"

"I could hurt you."

"Anyone could hurt me."

"Not the way that I can." He said while opening his eyes and looking directly into hers. He did not sense any fear coming out of her.

"Isn't it my decision to make?" She questioned. She decided who she did and didn't talk to and she didn't want Edward to make that decision for her.

"I should take you back to your friends now." He solemnly said. It was time for this little romantic escapade to end. Edward was beginning to realize that it was a mistake. He should not have revealed his feelings for Blair; he should have kept it to himself. Now he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to his family. Edward opened the passenger side door and Blair hopped off the hood and sat inside the car. Edward slid in the driver's side and started up the car. He glanced over at Blair who seemed to have watery eyes. He knew that she was confused, but Edward thought it would be better this way.

The drive back to town was in complete and utter silence. They drove to the restaurant and Blair saw that Serena's car was still there. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Edward. She wasn't going to whine to him and beg him to stay with her. That was not the type of girl that Blair was. She would get what she wanted from him, but she was going to have to be a little more manipulative about it, he was a man after all…and it seemed that Edward was very possessive over Blair.

"So that's it Edward?" She asked him. "You just think that I should stay away from you and that you should stay away from me without a real explanation? It doesn't matter that I don't care that you are dangerous? It doesn't matter that I'd be willing to face that danger for you?"

"You do not even know what you are offering to me Blair. You have no idea how dangerous I am…you just don't know."

"You can't resist me Edward…not for long anyway." Blair said while closing the car door and heading inside the restaurant. Edward couldn't help but to think what she meant by that…what exactly what Blair planning on doing. Oh, how he wished he could read her mind.

Blair walked inside the restaurant and looked for Bella's head. She found them sitting in a booth and they all seemed really surprised to see Blair. Chuck looked almost scared when he saw her; he was hoping that she wasn't going to bring anything up…which she wasn't. Blair wasn't about to make things awkward. She knew that Chuck was a jerk, and she now knew that she should never spend any alone time with him.

"So you were out with Edward Cullen?" Serena asked with a little shock and jealousy in her voice. "Or was it some other Edward?" Serena asked.

"It was Edward Cullen…and he's so mysterious and sexy." Blair said while pulling up a chair to the end of their booth. She noticed that Bella looked somewhat angry, but Blair decided to ignore it. She wasn't going to let Bella ruin the high that she was on right now.

"I can not believe that you actually spent alone time with Edward, I mean he barely talks to anyone at school and he bumps into you and asks you to hang out?" Serena asked with her mouth slightly a gap. "You are the luckiest girl in the world."

"Hey now, how do you think that makes me feel?" Nate asked clearly offended.

"Oh come on Nate, you don't think I don't see you checking out Rosalie? Do not start with me or I will start with you." Serena said. That immediately shut Nate up, he was not about to open that can of worms. He had to admit that he had a little thing for Rosalie, but so did ninety five percent of the male student body in school

"We were just about to leave, we just finished desert…lets go in the car and you can tell me everything Blair. Sorry Bella, Blair is going to get the front seat on the way back." Serena said with a laugh as she put the tip on the table and then they headed out the door. Serena linked her arm with Blair's and Bella trudged behind them. She really did not want to sit in the back seat with Nate and Chuck. They hopped in the car and Serena immediately dove back into the Edward topic.

"So tell me what did you guys do? What did he say?" Serena asked her.

"Well…we just talked about…normal stuff I guess." She said with a laugh. She didn't want to tell Serena everything; there were some things that she thought should be a secret.

"What kind of normal stuff? You are killing me Blair. I want to know what Edward Cullen likes to talk about."

"He just asked me some questions about myself…he wanted to get to know me a little better…what can I say it all happened so fast it's still kind of a blur to me. Being around Edward is kind of like getting drunk or high." Blair giggled.

"Wow, so he's the intoxicating type of guy…no wonder he doesn't talk to anyone in school…he doesn't want the female student body to walk around dazed and confused." Serena joked. She felt completely envious of Blair at that moment and Serena wondered if she should gather the nerves to talk to Edward. She was with Nate though, and he was loyal and sweet and she didn't want to ruin things between them.

"Blair, I really hate you right now." Serena said while sticking out her tongue at her as they made their way back to Lily's house.

"I don't blame you; it was pretty…magical…" Blair said as she stared out the window looking at the stars. She wanted to see him again, and she couldn't wait to put her plan into action. He's going to regret being a little mind reader.

:::::::::::::Two Days Later:::::::::::

It was time to go back to school and Blair could not have been more excited. Bella and Blair really didn't talk too much, and Blair really couldn't figure out why. Bella seemed mad at her for something but every time Blair brought it up Bella would just say nothing was bothering her and that she was just tired. She of course was going to try to mend the relationship with her sister, because at the end of the day they were blood and that was something that was really important to Blair. Blair dug through her closet and pulled out a pair of skin tight black leather skirt and a black zipper top that she zipped down low. "God I love this bra." Blair said to her reflection. Her hair was perfectly wavy today and she wore a deep red lip with black eyeliner.

"You look like a hooker." Bella said while walking into the room. "Wasn't that your Halloween costume last year…and you actually called it your hooker outfit?" Bella asked her while stepping into the room.

"I won't have the shirt zipped down when the teachers are looking." Blair said with a grin. "Plus my finger tips touch the edge of the skirt." Blair said while putting down her arms and showing Bella.

"That's because you have your shoulders raised a little." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Charlie isn't going to let you walk out of the house like that."

"Oh, he left early today." Blair said with a grin. "Yes, he has a lot of work to do and he'll probably be late home again today. He said there's been no more deaths and they think whoever was here is gone now." Blair figured she had nothing to be afraid of any more since she had her own personal superman.

"Lucky you, I still wouldn't go to school like that, you are going to give people the wrong impression." Bella said. Bella had a feeling she was dressing sexy for Edward and Bella couldn't help but to feel jealous about it. Bella wished that she tried harder to go with Blair and since she didn't Blair got the upper hand when it came to Edward. "Well, I'm leaving now, we don't want to be late." Bella said while putting on her book bag. Blair grabbed her bag and then followed behind Bella.

"Are you mad at me?" Blair asked when she hopped into the truck.

"I am not mad at you Blair…I guess I have a crush on Edward. You always get the guys you want though Blair, maybe you can back off this one for me." Bella asked her. Blair couldn't believe that her sister actually asked that of her. Blair was always really popular with the boys though, and she might have stole a few crushes away from Bella.

"I thought that you had a thing for Jacob? You want both of them now or something? You become a little player." Blair said with a nervous laugh. She was really hoping that Bella was just joking when it came to the Edward request.

"I like Jacob; I mean he is really awesome and fun to talk to. I _like _Edward though, and I think that he likes me too." Bella said to him. "I've seen the way that he looks at me." Blair noticed that too, Blair noticed that Edward looked at the both of them as though he were very interested.

"Bella, I love you to death because you are my sister. We both like Edward, but don't you think he should be the one who decides who he should be with?" Blair asked her. "Is it really fair that we choose for him?"

"You get bored of guys though Blair. You date them for a week or two and then you move on. Then we have the don't date exes rule…do you really think that Edward is different then all the other guys for you?" Bella seriously questioned her. She really didn't think Blair went that deep, she always thought of her sister to be kind of superficial.

"I know that he's different Bell's. He's not like any other guy that I have ever met in my entire life. When I was with him I felt like I was the only person in the world for him and that he was the only person in the world for me. It was this completely supernatural and unreal feeling…it's I can't even describe it any better then that."

"I just don't know what to say to that Blair. If you break up with him in a week though, I'm not going to care that he's your ex." Bella said to her. She wasn't planning on letting him date though. She was hoping that Edward only hung out with her because of a temporary insanity thing or maybe he really was asking about Bella. Yes, Bella was going to live in her little dream world because she did not want to believe that Edward was interested in Blair.

They pulled up to the school and Bella noticed that the Cullen's pulled in as well. She looked through the review mirror and saw Edward look over at them, but then he turned and walked away. Bella couldn't help but to grin a little bit, Edward could not have liked Blair that much if he didn't even come over and talk to her. Bella looked over at Blair and noticed that Blair noticed Edward walk away too and Blair had a look of sadness cross her face. She quickly wiped the look off and hopped out of the car. The boys were immediately staring at her, and Blair grinned.

"Wow Blair, I mean just wow." Mike said as he walked over to the two of them.

"Thanks Mike." Blair said as she sort of strutted a pose.

"You look like someone who came from Hollywood." Mike said while checking Blair out. Girls definitely didn't dress like that at forks.

"More like a street corner in Hollywood." Bella said underneath her breath.

"Can I help carry your bag to class?" Mike asked Blair.

"Of course you can." Blair said while taking off her bag and handing it to Mike. She liked the fact that he was so very helpful. "Bell's I will see you at lunch." Blair said while giving Bella a slight way.

Bella walked down the hall with Mike. He seemed curious to ask her something, but the words didn't seem to come out of his mouth. He was acting a little odder then usual though so Blair thought she would help him out a little.

"What's on your mind?" Blair asked him.

"It's just going around school that you hung out with Edward this weekend."

"I just go to school, how is already going around?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Well, I guess Nate told us guys…and then they told some more people later…and now the whole school knows." Mike said with a nervous laugh. "I think that you could do a little better then Edward." That's when Blair spotted Edward down the hall; he was giving Mike a dirty look. Blair leaned in close to Mike; making sure that Edward saw everything…she wondered what she could make Mike think.

"Do you think that you're better then Edward?" Blair whispered in his ear, barely rubbing her lips against it. Mike gulped not believing how close Blair was to him. He almost lost his footing.

"I think so." He said to her while licking his lips. "Were you going to take Chuck up on the dance and plane ticket offer? If you do I could go to the dance with you. Then after I know this really awesome beach spot we could go too." Mike said while inching closer. Blair looked over at Edward who seemed to have been dragged off by Rosalie and Emmet. Blair sighed and pulled herself a few inches away from him.

"I don't know the dance isn't for a little while, and I don't want to tie myself down to anyone yet." Blair said. "Thanks for carrying my bag." Blair said while grabbing her bag and leaving a very disappointed and confused Mike Newton behind.

::::::::Lunch Hour:::::::

Blair sat over at her usual table and she watched the Cullen's walk in. This time though Edward stared directly at Blair. Blair tried not to look at him, but sometimes it was hard not to look at Edward. She just talked and flirted with the guys at her table hoping that it was enough to make Blair jealous. There was one thing that she didn't like though and that was the way that Chuck was looking at her. After that night she felt a little scared of him and today he was sitting by her and Mike was sitting on the other side of her.

"Blair, how about you and I go to the movies sometime?" Chuck boldly asked her. He didn't think what he did to her was wrong. He just wasn't used to women not wanting him. He knew the Cullen's were the top of the most wanted guys list but Chuck went right after them, at least that's how he felt.

"I think that I'll pass on that Chuck." Blair said with a small smile. Chuck draped his arm around Blair.

"Come on Blair, I can show you a really good time." Blair took Chuck's arm and took it off of her shoulder.

"You're just really not my type Chuck; I don't date guys…who have a reputation like yours." Mike couldn't help but to howl out the laughter.

"She's new and she already knows all about you." Mike said as he continued to laugh. Blair could tell that Chuck was becoming irate.

"Come on Blair, you really can't believe all of those rumors." He said as he began to play with the zipper from her shirt, beginning to lower it hoping to see a little more. That's when there was a shadow hovering over them. Chuck looked up to see Edward towering over him.

"Get your hands off of her." Were the only words that came out of Edward's mouth. Chuck immediately dropped his hand and scooted his chair away from Blair. "Blair, I need to talk to you." Edward said to her.

"Um…okay…" Blair said while standing up. Bella watched the scene kind of shocked. She knew that Blair only did all of that to get Edward's attention and it looked like Blair was ten steps ahead of Bella. Edward walked with Bella outside and put her back against the cold brick wall as he looked in her eyes.

"You shouldn't dress like this Blair…you make those guys think bad things about you…things I don't like to hear." He whispered hoarsely to her.

"Well, you basically said that you didn't want me…so I figured that I should move on." Blair said coolly to him. She wanted him to think that she didn't have a care in the world. He really thought maybe she didn't, he clenched his jaws wishing he could read her damn mind.

"Blair you aren't moving on, you are flaunting your body, and I don't like that." Edward said as his eyes darted to her cleavage. He closed his eyes tightly trying to control himself. Blair noticed his gaze and while his eyes were close she lowered her zipper a little more. Edward heard the sound and hoped she zipped it up but he realized he just received more of a view. He gulped and kept his gaze to her face.

"I like you Edward…I like you a lot actually, and it's not like me to actually feel this way about someone." She played with the edge of his jacket. "I know that you feel the same way…otherwise you wouldn't be so protective of me." She said while biting her lower lip.

"Of course I like you Blair, but that doesn't change anything." He said while inching closer to her even though he knew that he should move away.

"That changes everything Edward. Girl likes boy…boy likes girl…then boy asks girl on a date, that's usually the way things work." She said to him. "I don't know why you are trying to make everything so damn complicated. I don't care that you're different; you don't even have to tell me what's different about you. You want to know why Edward? Because I don't care, I don't care if you're from the moon, I don't care if you're a monster, and I don't care what you are because to me you are just Edward." She said to him bravely. He knew that she meant it too.

"I want you to know what I am though." He said to her. "Before you make such a rash decision, I want you to know exactly what I am."

"Then tell me Edward, please I am ready to hear it." She said while letting go of his jacket and putting her arms to her side.

"How about I take you out this weekend, just you and I?" He asked her. "Then I will tell you everything and you can decide if you want to be with me, because I'm not going to stay away from you unless you tell me too Blair. It's too hard for me to stay away from you." Blair went on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his softly, but only for a moment because she didn't want him to jump away again and having anyone see.

"I already know what my answer is going to be Edward."

"We will see about that." He said while slowly raising her zipper to the top. He could barely contain himself and he knew that the other guys couldn't either. "You can never wear this outfit at school again Blair…or I might have to kill someone."

"Okay, I promise I won't. It did the trick though." She said while giving him a little wink and walking away. He couldn't help but to grin, this was all just a part of her plan and Edward realized that he just fell right into it.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair walked back inside the cafeteria with a satisfied look on her face. She knew that she had Edward exactly where she wanted him…in the palm of her hand, and she really couldn't be happier. When she walked back over to the table everyone swarmed her wanting to know exactly what was going on between her and Edward. Most of them were full of awe and envy, not Bella though, for some reason she just felt furious with her sister.

Edward received a different greeting when he returned to his table. Most of the group felt extremely uncomfortable with the new found closeness that he has found with Blair. Alice on the other hand couldn't be happier, she looked a little weary though and Edward couldn't help but to wonder why.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"The other vampires…they left but they came back." Alice said back to him. Alice has been having different visions of these vampires. They seemed to be very indecisive, but they had a very strange fascination with the Forks…actually they had a very strange fascination with the Cullen's and have been deciding how to approach them.

"What do they want?" Emmet asked as he sat on the edge of his seat. He wouldn't mind having himself a good fist fight. It's been a while since he's had to fight, but he was ready to test his strength.

"They want to meet us, but they are intimidated by us. There's going to be more deaths, we have to meet them and cure their curiosity." Alice did not want any more humans to die because of their kind, even though Alice knew that they were very different then other vampires.

"Where are they?" Rosalie asked. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted life to go a little bit back to normal.

"They are in the woods…they are moving fast…." Alice said while closing her eyes. The bell rang and they all got up from their seats.

"We should talk to Carlisle about this before we decide anything." Jasper said while slipping his hand into Alice's. He was worried about these new vampires, and some what envious of them. It has been so long since he had last tasted human blood. He was dedicated to this lifestyle though, he was no longer going to be the monster that he once was.

"We should talk to them too about Edward's new fascination." Rosalie said sarcastically. She really did not like Blair or Bella for that matter. The two of them gained too much attention and Rosalie didn't like that. She did not understand how Edward could like someone who was so plain in Rosalie's eyes.

"I've already talked to them about Blair, and they are both happy for me Rosalie. You should really try it sometime."

"Yeah, I'm so happy that you are being bewitched by a human girl." Rosalie said while taking Emmet's arm while walking away. Alice walked by Edward, she could tell that he was annoyed with Rosalie.

"She'll get used to the idea Edward; she can't help but to be a little jealous." Alice said with a small smile. "She just needs some time to warm up."

"That's the thing about us Alice, we will never warm up." He said with a sigh. He wanted all of his family to be happy with Blair, but it didn't seem like Rosalie would ever be happy. Edward just could not think of spending eternity alone.

"Well if it's any constellation, I love Blair. So, you are planning on telling her this weekend?" Alice asked while fluttering her eyes innocently. It was nearly impossible keeping a secret from Alice.

"Yes, I'm hoping it goes well."

"It will Edward, I see the way she looks at you. You could tell her that you had five eyes on your back and she'd still love you."

"Whoa wait…you think she loves me?" Edward asked bewildered by what she said. The word love hasn't exactly popped in his head yet, although it was a feeling that he knew that was there.

"Edward, I just say stuff…don't ruin all your surprises. Better head to class." Alice said while giving Jasper's hand a squeeze and then walking away. Edward thought about it for a moment…loving Blair…and it felt good.

:::::::::After School::::::::

It was fun being in class with Edward; Blair flirted with him the whole time and gave him small touches here and there. She completely adored him and she knew that he felt the exact same way about her. Blair skipped over to Bella's truck with a dreamy look on her face; Bella already knew what the dreamy look was for. Blair looked over and saw Edward with his family by their car. He of course was staring directly into Blair's eyes; she gave him a shy smile before hopping in the truck.

"So you and Edward?" Bella's question was simple and quick, she wanted to know how serious things were between them.

"Yeah, we're almost an item." Blair said while clapping her hands together. "Can you believe it, we'll be the most envied couple in school." Blair happily stated.

"Is that all you want from him being a pretty side item?" Bella asked in a bitter tone. She knew that Blair only wanted the best guy in school, and everyone knew that Edward was the best catch in the place.

"Well it doesn't hurt that he's absolutely gorgeous, and you know me…I want the best. I don't think that makes me a bad person though Bell's. I mean Edward is everything I could ever want in a man. He's strong, intelligent, beautiful, sweet, and I think he's romantic…but I haven't figured out that part yet." Blair laughed. "Bells, can you at least pretend to be somewhat happy for me?" Blair said while giving her a pout.

"It's really hard for me to pretend to be happy for you. You could have any guy and you just had to choose Edward." Bella said while pulling out of the parking lot. "I just feel like me and him could have had something special….and magical."

"Bella, you are way to klutzy for him." Blair said with a grin. "You are like a lamb Bella, you are sweet and innocent…and I'm like a lioness I'm full of fire and charisma. I love you to death Bella, but I think Edward needs a little bit more of a challenge." Bella wasn't sure if Blair meant that nicely, but she couldn't help but to feel offended. Did Blair really see Bella as weak and feeble?

"Maybe Edward would be better off with someone who isn't going to be so much trouble. I mean seriously…did you wear this outfit just to get a rise out of him? He honestly looked like he was going to kill someone."

"Well it worked, and that's all that matters. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures." Blair said while crossing her arms. "Oh, Jacob is over I thought Charlie was going to be home late though, thank God for this trench in the back seat, wouldn't want to get too much of a rise out of Jacob." Blair said as they pulled up to the house. "You know, since he is your other option." Blair said while winking her eye at Bella encouraging her to move on. Bella liked Jacob, but Bella also felt this undeniable connection with Edward and she couldn't help but to feel that Blair was just getting in the way of that. Bella was two steps behind though and she wasn't sure how to get back into the game.

They walked inside together and Jacob immediately went over to the two of them. Billy couldn't help but to laugh because he knew how his son felt about Bella. He thought the two of them would be a good match and it would at least keep one of Charlie's daughters away from the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella…" Jacob said while giving her a beaming smile. "Hi Blair, how are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Doing good, do you guys get out of school early on the reservation?" Bella asked out of curiosity. They seemed to have a lot of special benefits.

"Yeah we get out earlier then you guys, but we go in earlier too…so it's about the same thing. Bella I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend?" Jacob asked her shyly. Bella was shocked, but she liked Jacob and she didn't want to very well say no to him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea." Bella said with a soft smile. "Aw, but then I would leave Blair home alone…Blair do you want to go with us?" Bella asked her while linking her arm to hers.

"Actually, I already have a prior engagement." Blair said with a dreamy smile. She was going to spend the weekend with Edward and Blair could not wait for it.

"Are you doing something with Serena or Alice?" Bella asked praying that she wasn't going to be going out with Edward.

"No, I'm actually going to hang out with Edward this weekend." Everyone in the room tensed up…everyone but Charlie that is. He thought that the Cullen's were good kids, even though he didn't like the idea of his daughter dating someone that he barely knew. Charlie knew most of the kids in the town and could tell a good apple from a bad one. The Cullen kids might have behaved, but he did not know if Edward was going to treat his daughter with the respect that she deserved.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" Charlie asked in a fatherly voice while standing up and walking over to her.

"He just asked me today, come on daddy, please?" Blair asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Bella shook her head from side to side, she could never do that to Charlie but Blair on the other hand had no problem with a little manipulation.

"Okay, but he better pick you up here because I want to have a word with him before the two of you go out?"

"Are you serious? Come on, please don't embarrass me." She begged. Charlie wasn't going to let her get away with this one though. He wanted to make sure that Edward knew that he meant business and he's going to make sure he has a shotgun in his hand to make sure that Edward knows that he's willing to kill for his baby girl.

"That is the only way that you are going to go out this weekend, so tell him to pick you up…that is what gentlemen do anyway." Blair sighed. She felt completely defeated because she knew this was an issue that Charlie wasn't going to budge on.

"Fine, what ever." Blair said while trudging her bag upstairs. "I'm going to do home work…order some pizza." Blair said as she closed the door behind her. Jacob turned over to Bella happy that he was going to spend some more alone time with her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked Bella. There were some things he had to talk to her about anyway…especially with what was going on between Blair and Edward. Jacob's father was not going to be increasingly worried about the safety of the Swan Family. Jacob was also stressed out because a few of his friends have stopped talking to him. They disappeared for a while…and now they barely say a word to him. Jacob really needed a friend to talk to right now.

"Yeah sure, Charlie we will be back in a little bit." Bella said to him. He was too distracted with his baseball game though and just nodded his head. Bella and Jacob walked out the door together. "I swear this place barely gets any sunshine…how do you stay so tanned?" Bella teased Jacob.

"I'm lucky to be born this way…plus a tanning bed." He joked. "So what's going on between Edward and Blair?" Jacob asked out of curiosity. He saw Bella roll her eyes and he knew that Bella must have been jealous of her sister's new maybe boyfriend.

"I really don't know what is going on between the two of them. It really seems to be some sort of cat and mouse game. This is what Blair does though, she sees someone somewhat exciting and attractive…goes after them, but then eventually she gets bored of them and ends up leaving. She's somewhat of a heart breaker; she needs someone full of excitement and who likes to play games." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly the Cullen's seem to be pretty dull, even though that story you told me about them seems to be kind of crazy." Bella said with a grin.

"She might end up getting too much excitement from them." Jacob was worried. He knew that everyone in the reservation was weary of them for a reason. He just wished that he could make Bella be concerned about it as well. "On another note, I think I need you to be my new best friend. For some reason my friends have stopped talking to me just out of the blue and for no reason at all."

"Well that kind of sucks. Well you can always count on me Jacob; I am never going to not talk to you for any good reason. Why do you think they would stop talking to you?"

"I really don't know, they seem to be this little gang and I'm not a part of it. Every time I call them they are either sleeping or not home…it's just weird." Jacob said with a sigh.

"That does sound pretty weird, but you have me now. You can always count on me for being your friend." Bella said while linking her arm with Jacob. He turned over and smiled at her, he liked her so much but he just didn't know how to say it to her. He wanted to make this weekend special. He was hoping that it would make her realize that there was something special between the two of them. He could not help but to feel jealous that Bella was jealous of her sister's relationship with Edward. Jacob might not make her forget all about Edward, but he knew that he could make Edward become a distant memory.

"Thanks, that really does mean a lot to me. I know that friends around here are hard to find, I mean real and true friends." Jacob said while enjoying the feeling of their arms being linked together.

"We should be heading back." Bella said as she turned them around. "I'm still a little freaked out about the killings. I know whoever did it picked off people who were alone, but I still don't want to take any chances."

"Yeah, although I would protect you, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Bella." He made it sound like a promise, and for some reason Bella believed him. She knew that Jacob would go in front of a bullet for her and it was a rarity that people would do that. Plenty of people say they would out of courtesy, but Bella knew that Jacob actually would. He would do anything for her.

"I know, but I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you." Bella gave his arm a little squeeze as they walked back over to her house. When they walked in they noticed the baseball game was coming to an end.

"Okay time to go home Jacob, glad you got to spend some time with Bella. He has been bugging me all the time about me taking him here."

"Dad!" Jacob nearly screamed out of embarrassment. Bella couldn't help but to smile and blush softly.

"I'll see you this weekend Jacob." Bella said while giving him a little wave. Jacob waved back at her and helped Billy out of the house. Charlie looked at Bella with a small smile on his face.

"He's a really good kid…Jake..." He said to her trying to tell her that he approved of him. This just made Bella even more embarrassed. It seemed like everyone knew that Jacob had a crush on her and she was exactly ready to fess up to having feelings back for him. She knew that she liked him she just wasn't sure that she liked him enough to ever date him. She wasn't even sure what it would be like kissing him, she couldn't picture it and she wondered if that was a bad thing.

"I know he's a good guy, that's why I'm friends with him. I have some home work I have to do too…did you order the pizza?"

"Yeah, it'll be here soon." He said while waving off Bella. He wasn't sure how he could talk to her. She didn't seem to want to talk about anything with him…but then again he didn't want to ask her about it. He knew that his daughters were eventually going to have boyfriends, but the thought of that made him feel uncomfortable. Charlie sat down in his chair and began to watch the replays of the baseball game.

Bella walked upstairs and heard Blair talking on the phone. Bella was curious and listened in on her conversation. She knew that she shouldn't be so nosey, but Blair wondered if she was talking to Edward.

"Ugh I hate this home work assignment. I just don't understand math at all." Blair laughed. "Think you can help me with it?" There was a pause. "You are so awesome Mike, thanks so much! Can you just email me the answers and how you did the problems?" Blair seemed to be up to her old tricks again. If she didn't know the answer then there was always some boy who had a crush on her that would be more then happy to give her the answers. "You are amazing, absolutely amazing…" Blair giggled. "No, I actually have plans this weekend sorry…Yes, it is with Edward…why does everyone hate them to much?" Bella wondered if she was going to tell Edward that she was having phone conversations with Mike. "I like him, I don't care if you guys think he is some kind of weirdo…don't be jealous Mike…we're still friends okay?" Bella went to walk away from the door, and instead ended up tripping. "Mike…I will talk to you later." Blair opened the door and saw Bella on the floor. "What were you doing?"

"I was just going to come in and tell you about Jacob and me." Bella said while standing up. Blair wasn't buy her story for one second though.

"Why didn't you knock then?"

"I was about to knock, but then I fell over." Bella innocently said. Blair could tell when Bella was lying though and she knew that right now her sister was lying.

"Were you listening in on my conversation?" Blair bluntly asked her. She wasn't in the mood for Bella's innocent act. Guys might have fell all over it, but Blair was a lot smarter then that.

"No, why would I listen in on your conversation?"

"I don't know…maybe because you are jealous of me!" Blair spat.

"Why should I be jealous of you? Just because you walk around dressing like a hoochie?" Bella said back to her.

"You girls, stop it right now." Charlie said while storming up the stairs. "What are the two of you fighting about?" He demanded. He usually wasn't one who disciplines, but he didn't like it when his daughters fought.

"Bella was listening in on my conversation. There is a little thing called privacy and I demand to have a little of it." Blair said while staring Bella down.

"I was just going to knock on her door, Blair is being a drama queen like always!" Bella lied. She didn't want to embarrass herself though by saying she was spying.

"I don't care who did what, you two are sisters…and no matter what the two of you are always going to be sisters. You guys need to apologize now." Bella looked at Blair and sighed deeply. It was rare when Charlie was angry and they managed to set him off.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you, but you still shouldn't spy."

"Sorry for you misunderstanding." Bella said as she gave Blair a hug. It was fake, but it seemed to trick Charlie.

"Good, glad you two girls made up. Now dinner is going to be here soon so why don't the two of you finish up your homework." Bella and Blair both nodded their head yes and disappeared in to the room. Blair was feeling more and more disconnected from Bella and Bella was feeling the exact same way about Blair. Blair had to watch her back because she was afraid soon Bella would declare war and try to steal Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

::::Saturday Morning::::

The rest of the week was unusually bright and she was hoping to actually enjoy school with Edward…except he didn't show up. The rumor was that the whole family came down with the flu. Blair was disappointed, but she knew that Edward couldn't help but to be sick. She missed Alice too, she tried to call her a few times to see if they were okay but there was no answer. When Blair woke up Saturday she wasn't even sure if her weekend get away with Edward was even going to happen.

"I'm heading out with Jacob." Bella said while opening Blair's bedroom door. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Jacob said there's so much stuff to do out there." Blair hesitantly shook her head no. A part of her wanted to go out and have fun with Bella and Jacob, but the other part of her was hoping that Edward was going to be magically feeling better today.

"The weather doesn't look nice enough to go out and have fun." Blair said while looking out her bedroom window. The clouds have completely taken over the sky, which wasn't unusual for the Forks. "I think that I am just going to stay in today…maybe get ahead in some of my classes."

"Well, since you are staying in can I borrow your black bikini?" Bella asked. Blair's black bikini was a sexy one and Bella felt like teasing Jacob a little with it. Blair's ears perked up when Bella said she wanted to borrow her bikini. She was really hoping that her weekend with Jacob would make her realized how much she liked Jacob and not Edward.

"Of course you can borrow it." Blair said while hoping out of her bed and digging through her bathing suit drawer. "It looks better on you anyway." Blair said while tossing it to Bella.

"If you change your mind about coming just call me. I know that Jacob wouldn't mind me driving back to pick you up." Bella heard that the Cullen's were sick as well and she really didn't want Blair sulking at home over it.

"Okay, I will call you if I change my mind." Blair said while waving good bye. Bella walked out of the room and Bella collapsed on the bed again. Her chocolate hair sprawled on her pillowcase and she closed her eyes and began to think of Edward. Blair's cell phone began to ring which made her quickly jump up. She ran to the phone praying that it was Edward; she was disappointed to find though that it was Chuck's number on her cell phone.

"Hello…" Blair knew she shouldn't have picked up but she was feeling extremely bored and something was better then nothing.

"Hey Blair, you know I've realized that I've been a real jerk to you."

"Really? You just magically came to that realization today?" Blair sarcastically said to him.

"Come on, you should at least give me a chance Blair. I am not used to girls saying no to me, and I got out of hand…it will never happen again. I really want to make it up to you though Blair. I was thinking about taking you out to a really nice restaurant and treat you like the lady you are." Blair laughed at that comment. She couldn't believe that Chuck actually had the nerve to call her. She thought it was sweet of him to apologize, but she wasn't about to go on a date with him.

"I love how you try to apologize, without actually apologizing. Chuck, I know you aren't used to hearing now…but I'm saying no to you. The only reason you even want me is because I don't want you. Plus I'm interested in Edward, and I think it would kind of ruin my chances if he saw me with you."

"Come on, Edward doesn't date anyone in school. You know when he disappoints you, and then you have my number." Chuck hung up the phone without even saying a goodbye. Blair rolled her eyes; she then dialed Alice's number. She wanted to know if they were feeling better. The phone rang and rang though without an answer.

"Damn it." Blair threw her cell phone on the bed. She hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. She headed downstairs and saw that Charlie was watching sports…his usual.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"I just need to go for a walk. I have so much going on in my head right now."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out by yourself."

"Charlie nothing has happened for days. I am not going to live all my life in fear or something that may or may not happen. Plus I have the can of mace that you gave me." She said while pulling it out of her tote bag.

"Okay, just don't go into the woods Blair, I mean it." He said to her.

"Bye." She said while walking out the door and closing it behind her. She wanted to go into the woods because that was the only place that you could really relax at. Blair headed over there and went down the trail. It started to sprinkle a bit, but that really didn't bother her. The trees were so beautiful and tall, covered by green vines, and pink flowers. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods and that's when she heard something. Her whole body tensed up as she felt something run by her. "What the…." Blair began to walk backwards as she looked around. She heard laughter, a man's laughter. "Hello?" She said while looking around. "Is there someone out there?" Bella turned and began to run at full speed. She was starting to regret coming out here alone. She felt as though some one was following her, but when she turned around there was no one there.

The trail was rocky and there were roots that were coming out from the path. She tried to avoid the one she could but she ended up tripping over one and fell and crashed to the ground. She felt something hit hard against her head and she felt the hot tears sting her eyes. She slowly and shakily stood up and felt a sticky substance on her head…blood. She reached up and touched it, feeling a small rock halfway lodged in her skin. She pulled it out and threw it on the ground. She looked around again seeing nothing…and now hearing nothing. She was too scared though to continue and began to run the rest of the way home.

She was never happier to see the end of the trail. She ran home and saw a familiar car in her driveway, a smile lit up on her face. She knew that it was either Edward or Alice. She wondered why they didn't call; she reached in her pocket and realized that her cell phone was still laying on her bed. Bella walked through the door and Edward immediately ran over to her side.

"What happened?" Charlie asked while rushing over to her side as well.

"It's nothing…I just fell." Blair said while touching her head. Edward backed up; the smell of her blood was too strong. Blair noticed that Edward seemed a little repulsed by her blood; she never took him as the squeamish type.

"You're picking up on Bella's bad habits." Charlie said while wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Let's go get that cleaned up. Edward you can just wait out here." Charlie said while looking at him. Charlie took Blair to the bathroom. "You went to the woods didn't you? After I specifically told you not to." Charlie sounded disappointed and angry.

"Nothing happened besides me falling; please don't be angry with me. I just really needed to clear my head." She said hoping that he wasn't going to try to ground her. Although she knew that Charlie really wasn't the grounding type. Charlie cleaned up her wound and then put a small circular band aid on her forehead.

"Just don't do it again Blair, I only tell you to do things out of concern. The killer could still be out there and I don't want you wandering off in the woods alone."

"Okay, I promise not to do it again."

"I talked to Edward already, don't worry I didn't say anything that would embarrass you. I just told him to take good care of you." Blair wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised but he hugged her back.

"Thanks, I won't be home too late." Blair said while running out the door and over to Edward. "Come on lets go." She said to him while heading out the door. She walked over to Edward's silver Volvo, he opened the door for her and she hopped inside.

"What happened to you Blair?" Edward asked concerned.

"I tripped and fell while I was taking a walk." Edward knew that she was lying and he was some what scared. He felt a presence…the vampires presence and for some reason they were watching Blair…teasing her.

"Blair, you know that you could trust me?" He said as he sped down the road. "You can tell me anything…I'm going to tell you everything." Blair sighed deeply. It wasn't fair if she lied to Edward and he told her the truth.

"It's just going to sound really stupid and paranoid. I don't want you to think that I am some kind of crazy person."

"I would never think that of you Blair."

"I was walking in the woods and suddenly I felt as though someone was there with me. I felt a breeze like someone ran by me…but that's impossible. Then I thought I heard laughter and I just started to run. I fell and then there was nothing but stillness. I am sure that it was just my imagination." Edward gripped the steering will, but loosened up afraid that it was literally going to crumble under his grip.

"Blair promise me that you aren't going to go walking by yourself in the woods anymore."

"You are starting to sound like Charlie." Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

"Blair, please just promise me. You don't know what's out there."

"I know exactly what's out there? What do you think some kind of wild animal is going to attack me?"

"Your about to find out what happens in the woods, and you are going to change your mind about being alone in them." He said while pulling into a path. He stopped his car and hopped out. Blair was starting to feel a bit nervous. She got out of the car too and walked towards Edward. "Do you want to know the truth about me?" He asked her. She could hear fear in his voice, the fear that he was going to lose her. She reached out and placed her palm on his frozen cheek.

"I don't care what you tell me Edward. Nothing is going to change the way that I feel about you." She promised him.

"I can't describe to you how I feel about you Blair. I can't say I love you because those words have been corrupted through out the years. I can just say right now that if something happened to you, there would be no point for me to exists…I would be nothing without you. My whole life I have been dead and you've brought me to life." Blair eyes filled with tears. No one has said anything like that to her in her life.

"Don't sugar coat me." She said with a grin. "Come on Edward; tell me what is so different about you."

"I'm not exactly human…I mean I was human once, but not anymore." Blair had a look of confusion on her face. She didn't understand what he was saying. How could he not be human anymore? He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She whispered to him. She wanted more of an explanation, but he seemed to be hesitant about it. He turned his back to her and bent his knees softly.

"Hop on and hold on tightly." He said to her.

"What I am getting a piggy back ride? Edward I am not eight." Blair said to him.

"Trust me." Were the only words that he needed to say to her. Blair wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. That's when Edward took off. Blair held on with dear life as Edward flew threw the forest. Blair kept her eyes open with shock on her face. The trees went by like a blur, she wondered if she was dreaming for a second. Edward came to a stop and they were in a beautiful meadow. There were white and purple flowers scattered through out it. Edward gently let her go and she became completely engrossed by the beauty. She turned to Edward and looked at him with shock.

"You keep amazing me Edward. How did you do that? Are you some kind of witch?" She asked him.

"If I was that would make things a lot easier." He said while running his fingers through her hair. "I need you to see something." They walked to the middle of the meadow and Edward laid down. Blair laid down beside him and intertwined her fingers with his. She was starting to grow accustomed to his cold skin.

"What am I supposed to see?" Blair asked him. That was when it happened. The clouds began to part in the sky and the sun rays hit Edward. His sun began to sparkle like diamonds; she was completely amazed and bedazzled. She reached out and touched his skin not sure if it was even real, but it was. She wasn't sure if she should be scared though, something told her though that she had no reason to be scared of Edward.

"Now I understand why you don't come to school when it is sunny outside. What is it? Some sort of skin condition?" She asked him.

"We're all like that, me, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. We are immortals." That was the only word that he could say. He couldn't say the word vampire; the word just didn't want to come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean you are immortal?" Blair asked with confusion. "Come on Edward, stop messing around with me and tell me the truth."

"I am going to stay this way forever Blair, never changing, never growing old, and never being able to truly live a normal life."

"So you were once human, now you are an immortal, I never see you eat food, and so my conclusion would be you are either some kind of god or you're a vampire. Neither one makes sense to me though."

"I am no god Blair, I'm damned…definitely not a god." Blair took a step towards him even though her instincts were telling her to take a step away from him.

"So you are a vampire?" She asked him. He slowly nodded his head yes. "How is that even possible? The sun isn't burning your skin." She asked with confusion.

"The sun does not harm us…nothing does. We can only kill each other, we have to rip each other to shreds and then burn the pieces." Blair's mouth went slightly agape.

"So crosses, holy water, garlic, and silver does absolutely nothing?" She questioned.

"It does nothing; those stories were created by some of the original vampires. They wanted people to believe that all of it was a story and that it wasn't true. People started to believe in vampires, but it slowly just became what it is now…something you read in books and see in movies but something that is not real. Just a giant hoax so we can coexist."

"Why does your skin glitter?" She asked.

"Our skin is so cold, hard, and pale…it's almost reflective. Our skin literally changed, becoming his hard substance, completely impenetrable by human weapons. The sun is the only thing that makes people realizes that we are different. Are you not going to ask what I feed on?"

"I really don't know if I want to hear the words come out of your mouth."

"I don't feel on humans." She quickly sighed with relief. "We hunt after deer and bears…which is why our family goes camping a lot. Not all vampires are like us though, most feed off of humans. That's what the killings were about…some travelling vampires."

"Are they gone now?" Blair asked with fear.

"They left, but then they ended up coming back. We are going to get rid of them for good, Forks is our home and we don't need them raising suspicions."

"I still can't believe what I am hearing. I feel like this is all a dream and that I am going to wake up at any moment."

"Are you scared of me?" He asked her. She went on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her warm breath was on his lips and he knew what she wanted, but he knew that it was dangerous for her to try to be so close.

"I am scared o you, but not because you are a vampire." She moved an inch closer and her lips met his. He hungrily kissed her back, pulling her body close to his. Edward's hand went under her black tank top and began to touch her smooth skin, Blair's hands went to the buttons of his shirt and she began to unbutton them. She began to kiss his chest and Edward pulled away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Blair asked breathlessly.

"I can't Blair…not yet…I just can't…" He said while buttoning his shirt back up. She couldn't help but to feel rejected and confused.

"Why can't you Edward? Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm too strong and I'm too weak at the same time. Your blood…it smells…so delicious and when I kiss you it's like I can almost taste it. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you not to hurt me Edward." She said to him while playing with the buttons on his shirt again. She never wanted someone more in her life, and for some reason finding out that he was a vampire made her become even more interested in him. She was completely intrigued and fascinated by him. Someone so beautiful was actually in love with her, and she felt so satisfied with that…but not satisfied enough, she still wanted more of him.

"Blair, you are making this extremely difficult for me. Don't you realize that I am a killer? Everything about me attracts people. My voice is captivating, my looks are beautiful, I move faster then the human eye can see, I am strong, and I am soulless."

"You aren't a killer though Edward, you feed off of an animal…that means that you aren't a monster."

"That's not the way that it works Blair. I can always slip up…an alcoholic is always an alcoholic even if they hadn't have a drink in two years."

"Well, I trust that you aren't going to hurt me Edward. So, does that mean that we are an item?" She was curious. After everything that just happened she wondered if it was safe to tell everyone at school that Edward Cullen was her boyfriend.

"If you want me, then I am yours." He said while stroking her cheek.

"Hm…don't think you want to say that to me." She teased. Edward let out a low growl; the thought of making love to Blair was definitely in the front of his mind at the moment. Blair's cell phone began to ring, she was going to ignore it but it was Bella's ring tone.

"Damn it…do you mind if I get this?"

"Of course you can." He said softly to her. "Come on, sit down." Blair and Edward walked over to the nearest tree. Edward laid his back against it and then Blair sat between his legs letting her back rest against his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around Blair's waist enjoying the feeling of her being so close to him.

"Hey Bells, what is going on?"

"There's something wrong with Jacob." Bella said with worry in her voice.

"What do you mean there is something wrong with him?"

"We made plans to hang out this weekend…so I called him and he didn't pick up. I figured what the Hell I'll go over anyway because he said we could get an early start. I show up and Billy said that he was gone…I was pulling away and I saw him looking out the window…I don't know if he noticed that I noticed…but I noticed. I don't know what to think right now? I am so mad at him because I was really looking forward to this weekend with him."

"It's okay Bella, maybe he just wasn't feeling well or something."

"Why didn't Billy just say that to me though? Better yet, why did Jacob just not call me and tell me that he wasn't feeling good? I don't know whether or not to be mad at him right now."

"I wouldn't be mad at him, maybe has a really good explanation Bells. I think that you should at least give him a chance."

"I'm heading home now, are you home?"

"No, I left a little while ago. I think Serena said she didn't work today." Blair said not wanting to leave Edward. She was planning on spending the whole day with him, even if Bella was upset.

"Oh…are you out with Edward?" Bella asked. She sounded sad and it was only making Blair feel a little guiltier.

"Yes, he was feeling better and he came over and picked me up. If you absolutely need me then you know I'm there for you." Blair was trying to be sisterly but she was praying that Bella was going to reject her offer.

"I will just talk to you later tonight; I really don't want to completely ruin your time. I will just call Serena and see what she's up too." Bella was starting to realize that maybe Edward really did like Blair and that she should back off a little bit and let nature take it's course.

"Thanks Bella, call me if they can't do anything with you."

"I will definitely do that, bye." Bella hung up the phone and Blair put her phone back into her tote bag and she relaxed in Edward's arms.

"Are you sure that you don't want to hang out with your sister? She sounded pretty upset." Edward was trying to be sympathetic. He didn't want Blair to be here because she felt that she had an obligation to be here. Blair turned around; her legs by both sides of his waist, the position put thoughts in his head that should not have been in his head.

"I want to be here with you Edward." Blair said while looking into his eyes. He knew that he could move away at any second. Being this close to her was dangerous, but he felt as though Blair had some kind of force over him…something that he couldn't deny. "Don't you want me to be here with you?" She asked in a slightly seductive voice.

"You are killing me Blair." He said to her with a small laugh not moving an inch.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying it." Blair said as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. A small smile formed on the corners of his lips.

"I enjoy being this close to you, but at the same time you are making me hungry."

"Are you sure that you know what you are really hungry for? You say you are hungry for my blood, but I don't think that is what it is Edward."

"Blair, you have no idea what you are doing to me." He said as he found his hands going underneath her shirt again and he began to rub her back. He could not get over how silky her skin felt against his hands.

"What if I told you I know exactly what I'm doing to you?" Blair leaned forward and began to kiss Edward's neck softly. Edward closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Blair's lips on his neck; he began to rub her back a little faster matching the pace of her heart beat. Her kisses went up to his jaw line and she kissed every inch of it softly.

"We should go Blair." His voice became husky. He was about to lose control and he couldn't afford to lose control with her.

"If you want to go then why aren't you moving?" It took all of Edward's strength to remove Blair from in front of him and standing up. Blair wore a pout on her face she wasn't really expecting him to stop.

"I want you to meet my family." He said to her. "Plus there is a storm coming soon and I told my family that we'd go over and play some baseball."

"We are going to play baseball in a storm? You do know that I don't know anything about sports." Blair said with a grin.

"You won't be playing, you will be watching, and you aren't nervous about meeting a family of vampires?"

"Well, I am best friends with Alice already and the others I have seen in school…I really don't think I have anything to be afraid of." He liked how brave she was, he admired that about her.

"Okay then, hop on and lets go." He said while offering her his back. Blair hopped on his back, she was nervous about meeting Edward's family she could only hope that they would love her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews guys!!_

Blair stood in front of Edward's house. She had to admit that it was very beautiful, and this was definitely not what she was expecting. She was thinking that they would live in a dark house without any windows. Instead their house seemed vibrant and full of life. It was two stories with huge windows to let in the light. Trees engulfed the house like it was one with the forest. Blair thought for a moment that she wouldn't mind living out here with Edward. Blair intertwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"You are nervous aren't you?" He asked her.

"I just hope the rest of the family likes me as much as Alice." Blair honestly admitted to him while giving me a small smile. Edward could not help but to laugh.

"I think they are more worried about you being scared of them. So far they are extremely impressed with you Blair, so you have nothing to worry about." Edward said as they walked into the house together hand in hand. The place smelt amazing and that's when she realized that everyone was in the kitchen cooking. Carlisle was cutting up carrots while Esme was stirring some sauce in a pot. Rosalie was holing a bowl of salad in her hand when they walked in.

"Welcome Blair, we are so glad to have you here with us today." Carlisle said with a beaming smile. He noticed that the two of them were holding hands and he could not have been happier for the two of them. Esme walked over and gave Blair a big hug, causing Blair to let go of Edward's hand and giving Esme a hug back. Guess she had no reason to be worried about the family at all.

"So glad that you were able to make it today, we figured that you could eat some dinner and then afterwards we can go out and play some baseball. It seems like it is going to start storming soon." Esme said with a small smile. Blair noticed that there was really only enough food for maybe two people. She thought it was going to be weird that she was going to eat while everyone else was just watching. Blair didn't want to be rude though, and she was feeling a bit hungry.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you doing?" Blair asked since she never really spoke to Rosalie. She always seemed to have this air about her, the air that she was better then everyone else. She hoped though now that the two of them were going to get along, but she quickly found out that she was sorely mistaken.

"I was fine until you showed up." Rosalie said coldly to her.

"Rosalie!" Esme said while scrunching her eyebrows together. They specifically told her to be nice to Blair today, but of course Rosalie was going to choose to be rebellious.

"What, I am not going to lie to her." Rosalie said while putting down the salad bowl. "I'm going to get Emmet." She said while walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that; she is just not used to other people being at the house." Carlisle explained to her. He knew that he was going to have to have another conversation with Rosalie later; he wanted her to treat Blair with respect.

"It's okay." Blair said with a small sigh. She was really hoping that everyone in the family was going to love her but she realized that she was going to have to butter up Rosalie somehow.

"Blair!" Alice nearly screamed it when she came into the room. She quickly wrapped her arms around Blair giving her a huge hug. Jasper was behind her with a painful look on his face. Blair knew it was because he desired her blood, and that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "I am so glad that you and Edward are together. I think it is going to be so amazing since we are best friends!" Alice said while letting her go and giving her a bright smile.

"Yes, I definitely see that as a plus." Blair said to Alice. "Hi Jasper, nice to see you again." Blair said while giving him a little wave.

"Hi…nice to see you as well." He said while taking a step away from her. Her blood smelt too delicious for him to bear. It was different being at school surrounded by other teenagers. She was here alone though and her blood was not diluted by the smells of others.

"Well, dinner is almost done you can take a seat Blair." Esme said while putting some pasta on a plate.

"Are you sure that you don't need help with anything?" Blair asked trying to be polite.

"No of course not, we will let you and Edward sit alone. We don't want to be all hovering over you while you eat." Esme put her salad and pasta on the table. Blair could not help but sigh with relief. She was glad that everyone wouldn't be watching her.

"I'm going to get dressed for baseball." Alice said while giving Blair a slight wave as her and Jasper disappeared upstairs.

"Esme and Carlisle are both absolutely wonderful." Blair said while sitting down. Edward sat down next to her.

"I am really glad that you liked them. I am really sorry about Rosalie; she has always had a problem when it came to…others." He said with a sigh. "I'm not exactly sure what her attitude is all about. She just feels like we are a family unit and that there really shouldn't be any other additions."

"What about you? Doesn't she want you to find someone to be happy with?" Blair asked him while taking a forkful of salad and placing it in her mouth.

"I sometimes really don't know if she wants me to be happy or not. I mean I have been alone for so long, I guess that everyone kind of got used to it. I never though that I was ever going to meet anyone like you. Rosalie found Emmet and Alice found Jasper so quickly, while I just stayed alone. There were vampires and of course humans that took a keen interest in me, but I felt absolutely nothing at all for them."

"Well, I am happy that I don't have any competition." Blair said with a soft smile.

"I feel like I have some competition." Edward said to her with a sigh. He was jealous, very jealous of the fact that there were plenty of guys at school that were interested in her and he noticed that sometimes Blair flirted back.

"Believe me when I say none of them can even compare to you Edward." She promised while reaching over and placing her hand on his forearm. He knew that she wasn't lying, he knew that he was the only one for her, but he still hated the thoughts that they had in their heads about her…their fantasies, and he wanted to rip them right out of their minds. He didn't want them thinking of Blair in such a fashion.

"I know that I am the only one for you, still though you manage to make all those guys fall for you. You're mine now though Blair." He said to her in a serious tone. She knew that she belonged to him now and there was no letting go of that, especially since she knew his secret.

"Do no worry Edward; you are not going to lose me." She said as she began to eat her pasta. "For people who don't eat food, they sure know how to cook it." Blair said with a laugh. She was surprised with how amazing it tasted.

"They watched a video, so don't be too impressed." Edward teased. Blair finished up her meal and Edward brought the plates over to the kitchen. "I'm going to get dressed for baseball, why don't you go out to the living room with everyone." Edward said while taking her to the living room. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the love seat watching football. Carlisle was sitting on the recliner as Esme, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on a long white leather couch with an open seat by Alice. Alice patted down the open space by her inviting Blair to sit down.

"How was dinner?" Carlisle asked hoping that it came out good. When he tried it, it tasted atrocious, but he knew their taste buds were only meant for blood.

"It was absolutely delicious, thank you guys so much for all being so accommodating."

"Glad it turned out good." Esme said while looking over at Blair and giving her a smile, she really liked Blair thus far. Edward came downstairs in his baseball uniform. The thunder had begun and they all seemed happy about that.

"I think it's time to head out." Edward said with a smile. They went in two separate vehicles and headed out on a back trail to a huge opening. There were already baseball plates out on the field, so Blair knew that this was something that they did often. The spaces between the bases were huge though, but she remembered that they were extremely fast. She was awestruck by it all and couldn't believe that she was actually going to see them in action.

"Blair and I are going to be referees." Esme stated as she put a loving arm over Blair's shoulders. "Now don't let Edward get away with too much Blair." Esme joked.

"Don't worry; I will be as fair as I can…even though I know nothing about baseball." Blair said with a grin. She really didn't know much either but she was going to try her best.

"I'm batting up first." Emmet said while holding the silver baseball bat in his hand. She wondered what it was made of; she's never seen a baseball bat like that before. She even noticed the ball was made of a different material, she figured it was because of the vampire's sheer strength; they would probably break a normal baseball bat and ball with their power. Alice held the base ball in her hand and threw a screwball at Emmet. He of course hit it and there was an almost deafening boom when he hit the ball. It flew into the woods and Bella saw Edward and Jasper go after the ball. Edward caught the ball and threw it at Carlisle at third base. Emmet saw that he had the ball and stayed at second base.

Rosalie was up next. She held the bat up beside her head and waited for Alice to throw the ball. When she threw it Rosalie hit it farther then Emmet did.

"That must be a home run." Blair said with a laugh as she saw Emmet running to home. Rosalie jetted off hoping to get to the home base as well.

"Just watch it." Esme said with a smile. The ball was flying in the air from the woods and Carlisle moved to home base waiting for the ball. Rosalie slid on the ground to the home plate as the ball was coming in. "Your call." Esme whispered to Blair. Blair knew that she was out, but at the same time Blair wanted to win some of Rosalie's favor. There was no need for her to have Rosalie hate her even more, so Blair was at least going to try.

"She's safe!" Blair said. Rosalie's eyes lit up and she raised her arms in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie said while giving Emmet a high five. Rosalie looked at Blair and gave her a soft smile. "You're one good ref; you need to ref more often." Rosalie said to her, the first kind words she ever said to Blair. Esme knew that Rosalie was out, but Esme was impressed that Blair was trying so hard to have the family like her. Esme knew that Rosalie was one hard nut to crack, but was happy Blair was trying.

"I am up to bat." Edward said while walking by Blair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Edward held his bat in his hand and Alice was about to throw the ball but immediately stopped. The ball slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. They all knew that something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"They are coming." She said to them. They all immediately crowded around Blair.

"Who is coming?" Blair whispered confused with what was going on.

"Alice has the ability to see the future." Edward explained to her. "The vampires that were killing people are here." He said to her. "Do we have time to get Blair out of here?" Before Alice could answer the question was answered for him three vampires came through the clearing. One was a women who was absolutely stunning, she had long fiery red hair, pale skin, almond shaped eyes that looked black from the distance but had hints of red through out them, then there was a gorgeous man with shoulder length dirty blond hair, he was shirtless and his six pack was visible for any woman to drool over, his face was perfection but dangerous, the third man was dark skinned, the first dark skinned vampire Blair had seen, he actually had a kind face and he had long black hair that was in dread locks. Edward placed Blair behind him, trying to protect her and hopefully block off her scent as well.

"Hello, we could not help but to hear you guys playing some ball." The dark skinned vampire stated. "I am Laurent this is James and Victoria. I am surprised to see that you have such a large family." Laurent stated.

"Yes, we actually reside here, the killings were kind of dangerous we would appreciate if you hunt elsewhere."

"Yes, why of course…we did not realized that this territory was already claimed. We will leave today, but hopefully we can play a game of baseball with you guys." Alice threw the ball and Victoria caught it in her hand.

"Yes, of course you can play with us…a few of our members was about to leave anyway so it will be good to have you guys join in." Esme said trying to give Blair a chance to escape from these human feeding vampires. Blair slowly started to back up never being so fearful in her life. That was when James noticed her.

"Oo…is it lunch time already?" He asked while taking a step forward. That was when all the Cullen's went in defensive stance all surrounding Blair.

"That is enough James." Laurent said while placing an arm in front of him. Laurent knew that they were outnumbered and by the looks of Emmet they wouldn't have lasted very long. Laurent also was not looking for a fight. "We are leaving, we are sorry for bothering you." He said as they all turned around and walked away.

Edward immediately put Blair in his arms and he high tailed it to Emmet's jeep. He hopped in the front seat while Alice and Jasper sat in the back. Blair was completely confused with what the Hell was going on.

"He's a tracker…damn it…" Edward said while hitting the steering wheel.

"A tracker, what does that even mean?" Blair asked trying not to be completely terrified. She could tell Edward was scared though and that meant that something serious was going on.

"It means that he's not going to stop until you are dead….he's got your smell Blair and he's going to kill you. We need to get you out of town…out of the country."

"I am not going anywhere Edward!" Blair stated. She didn't want to run in fear from these guys.

"You have to leave Blair." Alice said while touching her shoulder. "Being in the Forks is too dangerous for you and your family."

"Can't you guys hunt him down before he gets to me?" Blair asked them. She couldn't even come up with a decent excuse why she should leave town. No matter what she said it was going to alarm both Charlie and Bella…and Bella would end up wanting to go with her.

"It is going to be hard to find him. He covers up his trail…he will have false trails…it will be almost impossible to catch him." Edward said with a sigh. "Blair, I am going to force you to leave town, I'm not going to have your death on my hands. I can protect you…we can protect you…but only if you leave. We can put down false trails for him and try to catch him that way."

"I think that maybe I can just play the bait here…" Edward did not like the sound of that. He did not like the sound of Blair being bait. "Or I can tell my dad that I'm going somewhere with Alice…maybe a camping trip with you guys, that'll give us a few days to catch him." Blair suggested. Edward wanted her for more then that, he was not sure if they were going to be able to capture them in a few days. If that was the only thing that Blair was willing to do though, then Edward was just going to have to see what he could do with the small time frame that they had.

"I think that we can get him in a few days." Alice said from the back seat. "We can split up that way he feels less threatened…maybe you and Blair could go out alone, tell us exactly where you are going. There's a small cabin you can go too a few hundred miles. We'll lay out a fake trail…which he'll most likely figure out its fake, then he'll go after you and we'll all head in and get him." Alice suggested.

"Okay, we will try that out." Edward said while pulling up To Blair's house. "You should go in with Blair…I don't want her going in alone." Alice nodded her head and hopped out of the jeep with Blair. They both went inside with their arms linked together.

"Hey Blair, wasn't expecting you to come home so early."

"Yeah dad, I had a huge favor to ask." Blair said while wearing a sweet smile on her face. Charlie did not like where this was going already.

"Okay, what is it?" Charlie asked while standing up from the couch and walking over to the two girls that looked like they were up to no good.

"Mr. Swan, we invited Blair to go camping with the girls. Esme, Rosalie, and I really want to get to know here a little more. It'll only be for a few days."

"What about school?" Charlie asked while crossing his arms. He really did not like the thought of Blair missing a day or two of school.

"Dad, I am going to be fine missing a day or two of class…it'll be excused and I can make up all the work." Blair promised. "Please daddy." Blair said while wearing a pout on her face.

"It's not the woods around here is it? I don't want anything to happen to Blair or any of you other ladies." Charlie said.

"No, we're going out of town….don't worry we will be safe. There will be a lot of other campers out there and we promise not to wander off alone." Alice stated.

"Okay, I want your cell phone to be on Blair, and can I please have all your other numbers just in case?" He asked. Alice nodded her head and Charlie pulled out a note pad for Alice to jot all of the numbers down on. "Here is another can of mace." He said while pulling it out of the drawer. He handed the mace to Alice. "You girls have fun, and be safe."

"Thanks dad!" Blair said while wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. "I'm going to pack my things, come with." Blair said to Alice. Alice nodded her head and followed Blair up the stairs. Blair noticed that Bella wasn't home and figured that she did manage to get a hold of Serena. Blair packed a bag full of clothes and sighed deeply.

"Everything is going to be okay Blair; we are going to protect you from any harm." Alice said while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't want to die…" Blair said to her while looking in her eyes. "I just met all of you and I'm not ready to lose any of you…" Blair's eyes began to fill up with tears and Alice brought Blair in for a tight hug.

"You are not going to lose any of us Blair. We outnumber them and outwit them. They are completely savage and aren't really rational…we are going to be able to defeat them."

"I trust you…I'm still scared though." Alice grabbed Blair's bag and they headed downstairs. Blair gave Charlie one last hug…afraid that it really might be the last.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews guys!!_

Blair sat at the edge of the bed as she watched Edward hug Alice goodbye. Blair already said her goodbye and right now she was just feeling somewhat numb. Rosalie at the moment was setting up a fake trail for James to follow. Blair knew that soon he would figure out it was a fake trail and then find Blair here 'alone' with Edward. Edward walked over to Blair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Blair." He whispered to her.

"How can you be so sure Edward?" She asked him.

"Alice will know when he's heading here. James has no idea that Alice can see the future, so he will think that the two of us are alone here." He promised her. "Little will he know Alice and the others will be on his tail and by the time he gets here…he will already be dead." Edward kissed Blair's lips softly. Blair placed her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Blair then straddled his lap as they continued to kiss. Edward was telling himself to stop, but he was having a hard time controlling himself around Blair. His kisses went down to her neck and Blair began to moan softly. This was the perfect thing to get her mind off of everything…to get her mind off of James. Edward kissed her neck softly feeling her blood rushing through her veins. He could smell her blood and he could almost taste her blood. Edward pulled away.

"Don't stop." She pleaded with him. "Please Edward…don't…." She said while laying down on the bed offering herself to him. Edward wanted to…so badly, but at the same time he knew that he was too strong and that he would only end up hurting her.

"Blair, believe me when I say I don't want to…I mean I really don't want to…but I have to." He said while laying down beside her.

"So Alice said she would call when he changes his route correct?" She asked.

"Yes, she said that she would call. That means he's still following Rosalie and Emmet." He kissed Blair's cheek. He was hoping that all of this was going to work out between the two of them. She was hoping that they would catch James and she could continue living a somewhat normal life with Edward. "I shouldn't have stayed with you; he's going to know that we're together. I am surprised that he hasn't caught on to us yet."

"Maybe he's not as smart as he looks. You said he is a hunter, maybe he relies too much on his sense of smell. Maybe he's just not thinking things through. You know, it's kind of like when you're intoxicated it kind of blurs everything else." She didn't like to think that James saw her as fine wine. He was intoxicated by her scent and that was why he hasn't found her yet. Edward's cell phone went off and he saw that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice…"

"He's there."

"What do you mean he's here?" Edward asked. He was trying to hide the fear that was in his voice. He wasn't expecting James to be here already.

"I don't know how it happened…one second I saw him following you and then the next I see him there…he's watching you…I don't know how they tricked me…but maybe because his mind is just a jumbled mess right now. We are running there as fast as we can Edward…"

"I'll talk to you when you get here." Edward hung up the phone and turned to Blair. That's when he saw James standing at the window. James jumped through causing glass to shatter everywhere. He put his hand on Edward's throat and pinned him to the wall.

"You were stupid for coming here alone…with the girl…really no protection. I smell that the rest of your family is miles away." Edward kicked James in the stomach and he went through the wall flying into the forest. Blair let out a scream as Edward went after him.

"You stay away from her!" Edward punched him across the face sending him flying again. James stood up laughing. He turned around and disappeared into the forest. Edward was going to go after him but then decided that he should go back to Blair. He ran into the room and saw that Blair was gone. "Blair?" He called out. "Blair where are you?" He opened the closet to see if she was hiding there but she wasn't. He was filled with panic now. "Blair!?" He screamed.

"We are too late…." Alice said while walking through the gaping hole that was in the wall. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper followed behind her.

"What do you mean you were too late? Where is she?" Edward asked with rage in his eyes.

"Victoria took her…she took her when you were outside fighting with James. He knew that if he ran off you wouldn't go after him. It was all a last second plan…I'm sorry Edward."

"Where is she? Where are they going to take her?" Alice closed her eyes trying to see what ever Blair was seeing trying to hear what ever she would hear.

"They are in a cave of some sort…it's dark…wet…she's scared…crying…but alive…she's still alive Edward. This is just a part of the game, he wants us…you…her…." Alice was becoming confused by her vision. James and Blair's thoughts were coming at once making everything just a jumbled mess.

"I'm going to kill him…we need to go after them…right now!" Edward was about to head out, but Emmet's massive hand grabbed him roughly.

"We can't just go out there blindly." Alice said to him. "He's got a big head start on us…we need to wait till we know where he's at."

"You expect me to wait while Blair is out there with that monster? You have to be joking Alice!"

"I think he's right… I don't think we have time to wait and stand here idly." Edward was surprised that Rosalie said something in his favor. He figured that she could care less, but it was obvious that Blair had some how impress Rosalie and somewhat won her favor. "We know what direction he went in and I say we go in that direction. Charlie thinks she's on a camping trip, so we have a very limited amount of time to find her." Rosalie's statement was a very logical one and Alice nodded her head yes in agreement.

"We will head the direction he left in…and I'll see if I can see anything." Alice said as they headed out into the woods.

****Hide Out*****

"You need to go Victoria." James said to her. Victoria pouted, because she did not want to go anywhere. The two of them were connected at the hip and she wasn't planning on leaving him in the cave alone with Blair. They were better off fighting together then James alone. James seemed to have something planned though, but Victoria wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't want to go James. I think that it is better if the two of us stay together." Victoria said to him while putting her hands on her hips. "Let's just kill her already…leaver her body out here for them to find…then we can go." Victoria was confused why the girl was still alive.

"Victoria, you need to go now." He growled. He never spoke to her with such a tone and Victoria jumped back. She wasn't expecting him to get so animalistic with her. Victoria looked at the crying Blair in the corner of the dark cave. She was terrified and Victoria thought she was completely pathetic, Victoria ran over to her with her fangs out but James grabbed Victoria and threw her against the cave wall. "Go…or I swear to you I will rip your fangs out." He hissed.

"I don't understand you James…I don't understand what you are doing."

"It's not up to you to understand. It is all part of MY game Victoria, and you do not need to be a player in this game. It is too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you." He pulled Victoria close to him and kissed her deeply.

"Fine, meet up with me later though." She said while leaving the cave. She knew she had to go, she knew that she should never question games…he became violent sometimes when he did not get his way. James turned around to Blair who had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I love it that your scared…." He said while going up to her. "So terrified, because you know what is about to happen. It's such a shame too…" He said while running his finger down her arm. "You are absolutely exquisite; I could understand why Victoria wouldn't want to leave me alone with you. If you were a vampire…hmm…the things I'd do to you." He put his finger beneath her chin and looked into her chocolate eyes. There was something about them, something completely hypnotizing and James found himself becoming weak in the knees. He was second guessing everything…thinking that he shouldn't kill her. "You are so… beautiful." Blair spit in his face, taking him by surprise.

"You disgust me." She said to him. James laughed and wiped the spit off of his face with his sleeve. He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up on her tiptoes. She was struggling and clawing at his arm to breath.

"You should learn to play nice, I am your captor after all…I am the one that is going to decide whether you live or die." He let go of her and Blair fell to the floor gasping for air. James laughed again, humans were so pathetic.

"Why am I still alive?" She asked him. She thought that he would end up going with Victoria's plan, killing her and leaving her body for Edward to find. James looked at her again, wondering to himself why she was still alive. He pulled out a camera from his bag.

"I want Edward to see what I'm going to do to you." James said while setting up the camera. Blair tried to back away, but there was nothing but a wall behind her. James came towards her and began to kiss her neck. Blair tried to push him away but he was just too strong. "Your skin tastes so good." He said while forcing his tongue in her mouth. Blair's tears were staining her cheeks now as James hand slid up her shirt. He pulled away from her lips grinning at her.

"Please…please don't do this." She begged him while looking into his eyes. Again he felt weak in the knees. There was something about Blair, something incredibly special. James back away from here which took Blair by surprised.

"You would make a wonderful vampire. I heard a story once, and I don't know if it's true…but I heard if you bit someone on their head…penetrating as deep as you can then that vampire would lose all their memory of their human life. Something about the venom being directly injected into the brain corrupts memory." He whispered in her ear. "Just imagine you forgetting all about all of them…and then we can kill Victoria and you could be mine." He whispered to her.

"No…I would rather die!" Blair spat. She never wanted to forget about Edward…she couldn't…she refused to. She knew that she really didn't have much choice in the matter though, James was invincible and there was no way that she could beat him.

"Really, you would rather die? I could start with your foot you know…rip it off…start drinking some of your blood…you will still be alive of course, and in an incredible and indescribable amount of pain. Or I could turn you, which would hurt as much as me ripping off your foot, but you'll live and afterwards you will be invincible…immortal…powerful…" He whispered in her ear. "Don't tell me that the thought of becoming a vampire doesn't interest you. I can see it in your eyes that it is something that you desire."

"I don't want you to be the one that turns me. I don't want to belong to you." She said to him. She wanted to belong to Edward. He was the one that she was in love with, not James…not this freak who had some kind of sick fascination with her.

"I promise you that I am not that bad Blair…I won't treat you the way I treat Victoria. The two of us are together out of convenience, I don't actually love her."

"I don't love you James, and you don't love me…." She said to him. This was all so strange and confusing to her. She didn't understand why James was so attracted to her. She felt somewhat flattered, as well as terrified. If James wasn't a psychotic vampire and was a normal human, then James would be someone that Blair would find incredibly attractive.

"I see the way you look at me Blair…I see fear…but underneath that fear I see lust. You know that you like what you see." He said as her eyes darted to his abs. She closed her eyes, she hated him…he disgusted her…but at the same time he was incredibly sexy.

"Edward is going to come for me and I am telling you now that if you turn me…I will remember everything and he will come and we will kill you."

"Lets test that theory." James said while pulling Blair close to him and sticking his fangs deep into her skull.

******The Woods******

Alice stopped in her tracks as she opened her mouth as if she wanted to scream. Everyone stopped and surrounded her, they wanted to know what was going on…Edward was afraid that Blair was already dead. He wasn't sure if he could live with himself if Blair was dead…he loved her and he knew that he could only love her.

"What is it Alice?"

"He's not going to kill her…." Edward sighed in relief. That was possibly the best news that he heard all day.

"If he's not going to kill her, then what was this all about?" Edward asked. Rosalie perked her ears up too. She was definitely interested in exactly where this was going. She didn't understand why James would go through all of this and not kill Blair. She thought that was the whole point of everything.

"He was going to kill her, that was his plan…but something changed…his feelings about Blair changed." Edward's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He did not like where this story was going and he wanted Alice to continue, but Alice didn't say anything. "Something is blurring my vision…I see him biting her…and that's it…nothing else…it's just static after that." Alice's tone was worried. She wasn't sure exactly what Blair's ability was going to be…but it seemed like a part of it was blocking Alice from seeing anything that was around her.

"Has this happened yet?"

"If it hasn't now…then it is soon….we are close though…this looks familiar…Blair saw that tree…" Alice walked over to it and pointed at a cracked branch. "A few miles this way…and we'll find her…I just hope we aren't too late." Alice said as they ran full speed. Edward prayed that they weren't too late…he prayed that he could save Blair from James.

*******The Reservation********

Jacob did not believe the stories until they came true. He became a werewolf, and he was terrified that Bella would think that he was some kind of freak. He grew six inches taller and gained so much muscle mass, Bella would have become immediately suspicious. He wasn't sure when he was going to see her again…or if he even should see her again. He wanted to though…he wanted to desperately see her again.

"Jacob we have a problem." Sam said as he came into the room. Sam and Paul were behind him and Jacob immediately jumped to his feet.

"What kind of problem?" Jacob asked.

"We have a fresh scent of vampires that came through the woods…an the scent of that girl Blair. Seems like a vampire got her and I smell the Cullen's…we are assuming that they went after Blair and the other vampire. We need to hurry…we need to save her." Sam said to him. Jacob was ready for some action. Ever since they turned they actually haven't had to have the taste of vampire blood, but all of them were thirsting for it now.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go kill us a blood sucker." Jacob said with a grin as they all turned into wolves and went running through the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you like this installment! Glad you are all enjoying my fic!_

James was about to sink his teeth into Blair and taste her delicious blood, when Victoria suddenly entered the cave. James pulled away from Blair and growled at Victoria. He thought that he made it perfectly clear that he wanted her to leave. He walked up to her looking into her blood red eyes.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" I gave you very specific instructions." His voice was cold and distant. Victoria felt hurt and she looked at Blair with vengeance in her gaze. She put some kind of spell over James and Victoria wanted her dead for it.

"You were so distracted that you didn't notice the scent in the air." James took in a big breath and his eyes filled with fear. "Yes, the wolves are near as well as the Cullen's. We are definitely no match for them; they will rip us to shreds."

"We will get her out of here then, we still have a good head start." James said while making his way over to Blair.

"Kill her and then lets leave, there is no need to take her with us!" Victoria was furious that the girl wasn't already dead. She didn't understand why James was keeping her alive…and why he was even contemplating turning her. She wasn't going to question what she saw when she walked in though; she was scared of the answer. James looked at the terrified Blair on the floor; he wasn't interested in killing her. He knew there was something very special about her, something that was worth while…which was why he wanted to turn her. "James we are running out of time!" Victoria wanted to kill her herself, but she knew that James would not let her touch Blair. James went up to Blair and whispered in her ear.

"I will come back for you Blair…when the time is right…" He pulled away and grinned. He then picked her up and threw her against the wall like she was a rag doll. The pain turned numb and then everything went black.

"Blair….Blair…." Edward said in a fearful tone.

"Is she alive?" Rosalie asked.

"She better be alive."

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward asked Jacob as he walked in with Sam and the others. They came in a few seconds after the Cullen's.

"We came here because we smelt your foul scent in our woods, crossed the border there for a second now didn't you? You know that's breaking the treaty." Sam said in almost a threatening tone.

"Now is not the time to fight." Jacob said to them. "Is she alive…is she going to be okay?" Jacob said while walking over to Blair. Edward hissed at him.

"Stay away from her…she still has a pulse…seems like some of her bones are broken. We are going to have to take her to the hospital."

"We should take her to Carlisle…we can say that we went hiking and she had a fall." Alice spoke up. She knew that Blair was going to end up being all right…for now. There was something going on though with James, but for some reason her visions were still cloudy, it was something that she didn't understand. This has never happened to her before.

"I say we take her to the hospital and tell Charlie that she needs to stay far away from you guys. Don't you see the danger that you blood suckers put her in?" Jacob sternly said to him. "She is coming with us…" He stated. He wasn't going to back down either.

"Jacob, I think that it's best that they took her." Sam said while putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob turned around and looked at him with shock and horror in his eyes. He could not believe that Sam was actually going to let Blair go with them.

"No, she needs to come with us…she is not safe with them!"

"Jacob, my word is final. She is better off with them, Carlisle is the best doctor in town…she'll be fine with them. We have an eye on you guys though, next time you cross our lines we will have no choice but to kill you." Sam said while walking out of the out of the cave. The others followed behind him. "We need to go after the vampires that took her." Sam said while looking at Jacob. "It's the only thing that will really help Blair." Sam explained.

"What ever, lets get these blood suckers." Jacob said as he turned into a wolf. The others followed his lead and they all ran into the woods on James and Victoria's trail.

Edward was glad that they left; he heard them say they were going after James and Victoria. He could only hope that they would catch up to them and rip them to shreds. Edward carefully picked up Blair's broken body and all of them ran back as fast as they could back. Edward had never been so happy to see the house in his life. Carlisle and Esme were already outside; they sensed that something was wrong.

"What happened to her?" Esme asked with concern and fear in her voice. Blair looked dead, but Esme could smell that her blood was still warm and she could hear Blair's heart still beating. There wasn't too much blood, it seemed that maybe it was more internal then external.

"Looks like James threw her…please tell me that she's going to be okay." Edward said while looking at Carlisle with desperation in his eyes.

"Lets get her inside and I can figure out what exactly is wrong with her." Carlisle said as he opened the door for them. They all walked inside and Carlisle brought her upstairs and said that he needed to be alone with her. Edward paced in the living room.

"Come on Edward, she is going to be fine…" Alice said to him. "I see that she is going to be fine, just sit down…please." Edward looked at Alice and then took a seat beside her. If she said that Blair was going to be okay then that meant that Blair was going to be okay; still Edward felt that there was something that Alice wasn't telling him. Edward didn't want to question her because a part of him didn't want to know. There were some things that were better kept in the dark; he would know when the time came. "I didn't realize how much you loved her till today." Alice said to him.

"Yes, I love her…more then words could even describe. Words would not be enough to say how much I love Blair. I will just say without her life would not be worth living."

"Edward, I think that maybe you should consider turning her. Nothing good will come out of her staying human." Alice warned him.

"I don't want to turn her…not yet. She still has her family who loves her, once she turns she would be too blood thirsty to even go back to high school. She will never be able to see her family again either, they would see that she has changed too much."

"I know that you are concerned about all of that Edward, but James is still out there; and as long as she stays human he is going to want her. He wants to be the one that turns her…and then use her against you." Alice whispered to him.

"I will protect Blair against him. He would be stupid if he decides to come back here anytime soon."

"Yes Alice, there is no way he is going to get near her." Emmet chimed in while punching his hand into his fist. "He might have a good sense of smell, but I am twice his size, I would be able to take him down." Emmet reassured her. There was no way that James was going to get anywhere near Blair. Not as long as they were all still alive. Edward quickly went to his felt when he saw Carlisle come down the stairs.

"She is going to be okay." He said as he watched Edward sigh in relief. "She just has a sprained wrist…and she has a lot of bruising, one of her ribs might be broken but I would have to take her to the hospital to get some X-rays. I don't know how we are going to explain this to Charlie, but you guys have to come up with someone."

"Maybe we should go have Esme talk to Charlie…say that she fell during a hike." Alice said. Alice thought it would sound better coming from an adult.

"You kids were supposed to be camping out of town though. What I could do though is tell Charlie that we had her transferred her that way she would be under Carlisle care and of course tell him it'll be free of charge." Esme explained.

"Yes, that sounds good." Carlisle said while giving Esme a small kiss on the lips. "Lets get Blair to the hospital while Esme goes to talk to Charlie." Carlisle said as they all sprang into action.

****The Hospital****

Blair's eyes slowly open and she saw Bella sitting beside her along with Charlie and Renee. They all smiled at her and Blair just wished she could go back to sleep. She did not remember exactly what happened, everything seemed to be a blur to her. She didn't know what was real and what was a dream, she just knew that she was hurting like all hell.

"Finally you are awake." Charlie said to her.

"I thought that I was the clumsy one." Bella said with a soft laugh. "I guess that I ended up rubbing off on you."

"What happened?" Blair asked in a soft whisper.

"You were camping with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice…they said you were hiking and you saw a deer up ahead. You were so excited to see it that you started to run forward you started to run and there was some kind of hole in the ground that was covered with twigs and leaves…like a hunters trap and you ended up falling in it."

"I guess that's what happened…I remember being surrounded by darkness…where's Edward?" Blair asked while looking around the room.

"He offered to get us some coffee." Renee said while giving Blair's hand a little squeeze. "First time he has left your side. You've been out for two nights and he just refused to leave." Renee said with a small laugh. Edward walked into the room with the coffee and nearly dropped them to the floor when he saw that Blair was away.

"Mom, Dad, Bells…do you mind if I have a minute alone with Edward?" Blair asked. They were in no position to say no to her so they nodded their heads yes, grabbed the coffee and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Don't ever scare me like this again Blair." Edward said while sitting in one of the chairs and gently squeezing Blair's hand. It was one of the most terrifying things that he had ever been through, and he felt that it was his entire fault. "I am sorry Blair…I should have known that Victoria was going to take you. It was so stupid of me to go outside and fight him. I was just so angry…I just let the anger cloud my judgment."

"Edward do not sit here and blame yourself for what happened. You were protecting me and you did what you thought you had to do. There is absolutely no reason at all to apologize to me." Blair said while giving his hand a squeeze. "I am alive and that is all that matters. I have to ask though, did you guys get James?" Edward's face became grim.

"The wolves went after them…but came back empty handed."

"What do you mean the wolves?" Blair asked with confusion in her eyes. She forgot that Blair had no idea that her dear from Jacob was a werewolf.

"Some of the Indians on the reservation are wolves…they just turned because of the danger Victoria and James were going to pose…and probably more danger is coming soon. It's a long story though Blair, nothing that you need to worry about right now."

"What else is real? Are their witches and aliens living in this town too?" Blair asked half serious. This was insane how many so called mystical creatures were actually real.

"Don't worry Blair big foot or the yeti isn't going to be visiting you anytime soon." Edward said with a laugh. "I'm so glad that you are going to be okay Blair…so glad…I love you so much." Edward said while leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry I put you through this…if only I stayed away from you…"

"Edward, don't you ever say that to me." She scolded. I can not even imagine life with out you in it. Before I was walking through this dull mundane world and as soon as I met you…it's like you really brought me to life…you brought excitement and a spark I thought that I would never see. I know it is dangerous but it is a risk that I am willing to take Edward."

"I am going to send you parents and sister back in here Blair. I don't want them to be madder at the Cullen's then they already are." Edward said while standing up.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to sleep some more soon though…you stay here though." Blair said to him.

"Don't worry one of my favorite things to do is to watch you sleep." Edward said while smiling at her as he walked out of the room.

******New York City******

James and Victoria ran somewhere very far and somewhere very public…they knew that the wolves stopped following them a while ago. James always felt like being safe though and he knew that they were safe in a big city. Most creatures did not want to be caught, they wanted to be kept a secret…and that's because their were rules, and those who broke them ended up dead; the wolves though they were governed by their own rules and that made James very nervous.

"You didn't kill her…I thought I told you to kill her." Victoria said while sitting down on a couch. They just killed the man who owned the apartment. He thought he was letting a pretty girl in and that he was going to get lucky…instead he ended up dead. He did not even have enough time to let out a scream. "Why didn't you kill her James?"

"There's something special about her Victoria…something that I can't explain to you."

"You have been able to tell me anything for years now. I am seeing this new vampire that I have never seen before. What did she do to you James? What kind of hold does she have over you?"

"She does not have a hold over me, I just need to turn her…I should have brought her with me…but they wouldn't have stopped coming after me and she would have been in too much pain to travel." James did not know how he was going to get to her. He needed to get to her though before Edward turned her. Edward hadn't turned her yet though, and James knew that something was holding him back.

"You just need to turn her? I won't allow you to turn her James." Victoria said feeling the jealously fill her. She needed to kill this human girl, James wanted her and that made Victoria's blood boil. She did not see anything special about her.

"I said I do not let anyone control me and that does include you Victoria." He warned while giving her a deathly glare. "She has something harnessed within her…something powerful…something that could be used to our advantage." Victoria did not know if she should believe him. She thought that he just wanted her for a mate and that was something that Victoria was not going to tolerate. She was going to have to separate from James and take care of the girl herself.

"It is too dangerous for us to go back. We were not anticipating wolves in the area…now we have to worry about the Cullen's and those damn dogs. Maybe we should build a small army."

"Do not say those words Victoria…you know the rules the Voltaire's would hunt us down and kill us all if we created a small army. Plus you know that I could do things on my own terms, without any help from anyone else."

"I think that maybe it's better that you go back alone though. You would be able to head back their virtually undetected, me on the other hand…they might detect. I will stay here in the city and wait for your return." James eyes lit up at the sound of that. He was thinking he was going to have to try to get rid of her, but instead she volunteered for it. He had a feeling that she had a plan of her own, but it didn't matter…he would stop Victoria if she did have a plan of her own.

"It would be better, I should still give it a few weeks though. Right now they are still going to be on edge. I am going to have to wait for them to relax…make them think that I am not going to be coming, then BAM, I will be there…and I will get her." James couldn't help but to laugh. It would all work out perfectly….Blair will be his!

Victoria strolled into the next room. She wasn't sure what to think of all of this, what to think about James new fascination with a human girl. Victoria knew there was something different about her as soon as she saw her, but Victoria chose to ignore it. Victoria didn't like to think there was anything special about humans…but there were. Each human that was turned ended up with some kind of special ability, and she wondered what that human girl was going to do…what could she possibly be? What kind of monster was James planning on turning her into? Victoria thought for a moment about talking to the Voltaire's while James was away….or maybe she should reach the Cullen's first and tell them to change her before James could…either way she was going to have to betray James…something that Victoria has never done before.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the Chapter delay, I've had a lot going on in life._

***A few weeks later***

Bella was getting sick and tired of Jacob avoiding her. She has been lonely, especially with Blair spending most of her free time with the Cullen's. Charlie wasn't approving of it after her little accident but as soon as Blair said the word Daddy, she was basically able to get away with whatever she wanted. Bella needed someone to talk too and as much as she liked Serena…she was just way too perky for Bella to talk to. There was only one person that Bella trusted and that was Jacob, but he always seemed to be too busy with something else. Billy was over, and Bella saw it as the perfect opportunity to head over to Jacob.

"Bell's where are you heading?" Charlie asked as Bella came down the stairs with the keys in her hand. She wasn't going to tell him where she was really going, because she didn't want Billy to call Jacob and give him the heads up.

"I am going to hang out with Serena and Nate for a little while. Don't worry Charlie, I won't be home late."

"Okay, you have fun." Charlie said while turning his attention back to Billy and the baseball game. Bella made her way over to Jacob's house and she knocked on the door. She saw Jacob's curtain move but no one answered the door. Bella was stating to become really agitated now.

"I know that you're in their Jacob…please just open up. I thought you and I were becoming best friends…please Jacob." She said while going to his window. Suddenly his window was cracked and then opened. Bella hopped through his window and was floored when she saw Jacob. He grew at least six inches taller, and he was buff…extremely buff. He was shirtless and could now admire his well defined six pack. She was speechless to say the least.

"Are you going to stare all day?" Jacob asked. Even his voice was deeper and Bella could not help but to find him to be extremely attractive right now.

"I'm just in complete and total shock right now. I mean look at you, I barely even recognize you anymore. You look like a completely different person. How did all of this happen? Are you on a new type of steroid or something?" She asked him. He wasn't sure if he should be honest with her or not, but he decided that maybe it was better that he was honest with her.

"Do you remember that story I told you, the story about my ancestors and the pale faces." Bella slowly shook her head yes, not quite sure where he was going with this story. "Well it turned out that they are more then just stories…they are true."

"So you are telling me that the Cullen's are hundreds of years old…and that you can turn into a wolf?" Bella asked him in disbelief. She felt that Jacob was just pulling her chain, making up stories too her; but he did grow…a lot…and that definitely wasn't something that was natural.

"Yes, those strings of murdered triggered something inside of me…inside of my friends too. We turned to protect our land against the…vampires."

"Vampires…those people were killed by vampires? Jacob, seriously…stop joking with me." Bella said while playfully and nervously slapping his bare shoulder. She really did not want to believe a word he was saying because Blair was so close to the Cullen's and she couldn't help but to be worried about her safety.

"Yes, by vampires Bella…I know that all of this is hard for you to believe right now. I would never lie to you though. I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't want you to look at me like I was some kind of freak. I was so scared about what you would think of me."

"I will never think that you are a freak Jacob. I was just so worried that I did something wrong, I was so scared when you started to ignore me." Bella whispered to him. Jacob moved closer to her and moved a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"I will never do it again Bella. I was just afraid…I didn't want you to be the one who ignored me and think of me as a weirdo or a freak. I should have come to your first, I know now that I made a terrible mistake." Jacob leaned in and kissed Bella's lips softly. Bella found herself kissing him back, running her fingers through his long hair. Jacob pulled away blushing porously, not believing that he actually gathered the nerves to kiss her.

"Wow…I really wasn't expecting that." Bella said while resting her hand on Jacob's knee.

"Bella, there's just something about you. From the first moment I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. I really hope that doesn't scare you off, I just don't want to lie to you anymore." He said to her.

"Well, I always felt that there was something there between us too. I just wasn't sure exactly what it was." Bella said while looking at the floor. She felt nervous around him now, shy almost. She was in love with a werewolf, now that was an interesting story to tell. "So how does this whole wolf thing work? Do you only turn when there is a full moon?"

"No, it's not how the stories go. I can turn into a wolf whenever I please. Silver bullets also do not really hurt us. Our skin in wolf form is actually extremely thick and hard to penetrate. The only things that can really hurt us are vampires." He explained to her. "Besides being a werewolf I'm still the same Jacob…there's no weird habits…I don't go around killing people, our only enemies are the vampires…we were actually created to help the humans against them."

"Wow, that's just…absolutely amazing. So is Blair in any danger?" She asked him. "She's been really close to the Cullen's."

"I really don't think that she's safe with them Bella…." He really wasn't sure if he should tell Bella why Blair was really in the hospital. He knew that Blair would be mad at her, but at the same time maybe he could recruit Bella to help with keeping Blair far away from the Cullen's.

"I thought as much…why do I have a feeling that there is something else you are not telling me?" Bella asked him. The look on his face was screaming that he was keeping something from her. "You have told me this much so far Jacob, you know that you can trust me with anything."

"I know that I can Bella. I just don't want to worry you too much." He said while stroking her cheek. He was happy that he decided to be so bold, especially since he wasn't rejected.

"I think that I can handle the truth Jacob. I really want to know what is going on, I would never forgive myself if something happened to Blair."

"Blair wasn't hurt by a fall, the vampires that killed people in town actually abducted her." Bella's mouth went slightly agape, that was something that she wasn't expecting to hear. "They beat her up pretty bad, but for some reason they didn't kill her. The others and I tried to follow the vampires trail, but we ended up losing the scent. We don't know if they are going to come back for her or not, but most likely they are going to try."

"What can we do to keep her safe? Can we cover our house with crosses or something?" Bella asked remembering the stories that she has heard about vampires.

"The thing is there is nothing that can really stop them except for other vampires or werewolves. Vampires are very powerful creatures, holy water, crosses, or even the sunlight can't hurt them. Their skin is like stone, so there's really not much you can do to protect Blair. It has to be up to the pack to protect her."

"What about the Cullen's? Are they going to try to protect Blair as well? Or are they going to try to hurt her?"

"I really don't know about them yet Bella. So far they swear that they only drink the blood of animals…which I believe. The truth is though as long as they are living in Forks, they are going to be attracting other vampires. That is the thing about vampires. They usually only travel in a group of two…a couple…they will be travelers, not staying in one place for too long. They just feed and go. Then you have the rare family of vampires…it's really rare, and the Cullen's are one of them. They have a large unit and they only feed off of animals that way they can live in a town for a few years and have a seemingly normal life. When travelers run into a family of vampires, they usually are very interested, but have to be cautious because they are outnumbered and family of vampires are sometimes very protective…sometimes killing travelers, especially when they are killing in their town."

"That sounds so surreal. I mean I believe you, but at the same time I don't. It just sounds insane that all of this is actually happening…that all this stuff is real. I feel like pinching myself and waking up."

"Sometimes I wish I would wake up too Bella. I mean it's really awesome being a wolf and everything, but at the same time…I know that it's dangerous…I know that at any moment a vampire could kill me…or you…or Blair. Thoughts like that scare me because I don't want anything to happen to the two of you." Jacob knew that he was going to have to have Bella join his team. She was the only one that was going to help keep Blair safe. He was going to have to use Bella to keep Blair away from Edward. Jacob knew that it was going to be a hard task to complete, but Jacob was willing to do anything at this point. He knew that bad things were going to happen…even worse then before. Jacob needed to end this situation.

"What can we do then? I don't want anything to happen to my family. I don't want those vampires to come back and hurt us." Bella said while taking her hand and placing it in Jacob's, she squeezed it softly hoping to get some comfort. Jacob wanted to comfort her, but the truth was he really wasn't exactly sure what to do. They were in danger as long as James and Victoria were still alive. He knew that they would eventually be back. James wanted Blair for something; he just wasn't quite sure what it was. There was something incredibly important about Blair…something that Jacob could feel but not quite see.

"We will patrol your house Bella; every minute of every day…we will make sure to keep you all safe."

"You can't exactly go around as a wolf and people will think it's odd that you guys are stalking around our house."

"There are woods near your house…we will stake out there. We can smell those vile creatures from miles away, so we would just need to be close to your home. Bella, believe me when I say I am not going to let those bloodsuckers hurt you, Charlie, or Blair."

"Thank you Jacob." Bella said while stroking his cheek with her free hand. She had such strong feelings for him…something inside her was telling her that he was the one. Jacob would take care of her and Jacob would love her.

"Is Blair with them now?"

"Yes, she has been practically inseparable. Charlie is actually kind of mad about it because he didn't like the fact that she was hurt so badly in their care. You know Blair though; she is able to get away with anything she wants. That's the thing about her; she wants to do whatever she wants to do without anyone telling her otherwise. I honestly don't know how I am going to keep her away from Edward."

"He loves her; he doesn't want anything to happen to her. I think that maybe you should go to him and tell him to stay away from her if he wants her to live." Bella wasn't sure if she could face Edward. Even though Bella had feelings for Jacob, her feelings for Edward did not just magically disappear. She wasn't sure if she could face him without being completely weak in the knees.

"I will think about doing it." Bella said to him.

"I hope you will do more then just think about it Bella. Remember that it is your sister's life that is at stake."

"Enough talk about this." Bella said while standing up. "Can I have a ride?"

"A ride?" Jacob question.

"You know…in your wolf form." Jacob couldn't help but to grin.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to be scared or anything."

"Jacob, I am completely sure." Bella said while clapping her hands together. She was so happy that she decided to come over today.

*****Cullen's Residence*****

Blair laid down on Edward's couch in his room. She still couldn't believe that they never slept. She thought that they would at least have a bed to rest in…his couch was very comfortable though. Edward was going through his music picking something out. As soon as she came out of the hospital, she's been spending all of her time with Edward.

"Ah, found something…" He said while putting it in the stereo.

"Oh…you definitely like the…um…classical music?" Blair exactly wasn't the biggest fan. She knew that Bella was into it, but Blair was much more into the modern music…she didn't like instrumentals, she needed the words.

"Yes, it's extremely relaxing. It's beautiful as well…back then there was really no form of entertainment besides music. It really captures a mood…this…feels romantic to me." He said while walking over to her.

"I guess it is sort of romantic." She said to him.

"The violins…they are so soothing…" He whispered to her as he took a seat by her.

"I guess…it is sort of soothing…." She said while her lips were only inches away from his.

"Hey guys!" Alice said while barging into the room. Blair quickly pulled away from Edward, disappointed by the interrupting. "Oh…I'm sorry…I really should have knocked…."

"No it's okay Alice." Edward said while moving closer to Blair, and draping his arm around her shoulder. "What can we help you with?" Edward asked her.

"All of us were about to head out to the beach for a couple of hours. Carlisle wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to come with us?" Edward thought about saying yes for a moment, but then he realized that he was going to have the house with Blair…he wouldn't mind the two of them having a little bit of alone time.

"No, I really don't feel like going out for a swim today. You guys go ahead and have fun." Edward said while giving Blair's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Okay, I will see you guys when we get back then." Alice said while turning around and leaving the room.

"So…does that mean we are going to be all alone?" Blair asked Edward while lightly biting her lower lip. She couldn't help but to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yes, it does…I've been needing some alone time with you. Ever since you've been out of the hospital, everyone has wanted to take all of your time." Blair wrapped her arms around Edward's neck.

"I have been wanting more alone time with you as well Edward." Blair said while kissing his lips softly. Edward hungrily kissed her lips back, he missed the tasted of her lips and the silkiness of her skin. Blair nibbled on his bottom lip as he ran his fingers through her hair. He then laid back on the couch and Blair laid on top of him. She kissed his neck and then began to unbutton his shirt and she laid trails of kisses down his chest. His body was so perfect and cold…like a marble statue.

"Blair…" He said while touching the small of her back. Blair stopped the kisses and then looked into his eyes. "We have to stop." He said to her.

"No…we don't have to…" She said as she began to unbutton his pants. Edward groaned and took Blair's hand into his taking it away from his button and zipper and put her hand to his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you Blair…I'm too strong…and I don't think that I will be able to control myself once I'm inside of you…." He whispered. He just imagined himself going out of control…he could very well kill her, she didn't understand this.

"Edward, you don't understand though…I trust you…completely trust you. I know that you could never hurt me, and you know that you could never hurt me as well. Please Edward, we can't very well avoid this forever…I want it…I want to make love to you." She was almost begging him.

"I want to as well Blair…believe me I do…I just can't Blair..." Blair stood up and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Blair….don't…." He said to her, she didn't listen though. She lifted up her shirt and took it off the head and threw it on the floor. She stood there wearing nothing more then knee high white socks, black silk bikini cut panties and a matching Bra. Edward could not help but to stare at her beauty, at the love of his life wanting him and wanting nothing more then him.

Blair walked over him and straddled him, and there was no resistance on his part. He wasn't sure if he could resist her anymore, especially when she was in practically nothing. Blair began to kiss his lips and Edward eagerly kissed her back, running his hands down her bare back and then unclasping her bra. Edward then flipped her over that way he was on top of her and completely removed her bra. He rand his fingers down her chest admiring her perfection. Blair shivered under his cold finger tips. He kissed her neck softly, trying his best to be gentle with her. He had to think about it…think about not hurting her.

"I love you Blair…" He said while removing her little black panties as well as his pants and boxers.

"I love you too Edward." She said while stroking his cheek. Edward carefully started to make love to her, trying to be as gentle as possible, but was finding it extremely difficult with Blair moaning beneath him while running her fingers up and down her back as she begged for more. Edward closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the couch tightly as he continued to make love to her. Finally Edward collapsed on her chest and Blair wrapped her arms around Edward.

"Why is their stuffing on my face?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Uh…crap…I ripped the couch…" He said while looking at where he gripped at, he completely tore through it.

"Wow, I must have been good." Blair teased.

"Absolutely amazing…" Edward grabbed a blanket that was on top of the couch and put it over the two of them. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her.

"No…you didn't Edward it was perfect." She said while kissing his lips softly. I should get dressed though." She said to him. "You know before the others get back."

"Yes, I almost forgot that we didn't live here alone together." Edward said while letting Blair stand up. She put on her underwear and that's when he noticed that she had red marks on her body, and the bruising was already starting.

"Blair…" He said while going to her side. "I thought that you said I didn't hurt you." He said while touching the red marks on her body.

"Edward…I don't want you to worry about it." She said while slapping his hands away. She slipped on her skirt and put her shirt back on. "I will be okay Edward." She promised him. "There is absolutely nothing that you need to worry about. I don't want you to be sorry and I definitely don't want you to feel bad about it."

"I hurt you though Blair…this is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"Edward, please don't make this beautiful moment into an ugly one." She said to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. "I love you and making love to you was beautiful…it felt amazing…you didn't hurt me…okay?" Edward knew that he couldn't do this again…he knew he couldn't control himself.

"Okay Blair…"

"Now I'm starving, lets get something to eat for me." Blair said while taking his hand and heading downstairs with him.


	13. Chapter 13

_I got really ill this week, still feeling kind of sick…but hopefully this chapter is still interesting even though my mind is somewhat gone_

"Blair what happened to you?" Bella asked as she walking into her room. Blair was changing and the first thing that Bella noticed was huge bruises on her body. They looked really bad too, so Bella automatically became paranoid. Especially after talking to Jacob, he kept warning her that Vampires were extremely dangerous and now Bella wanted to do nothing more then to protect Blair from the blood sucking vampires.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Blair asked while tugging her shirt down fast. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain the bruises to Bella. She couldn't say that making love with Edward had it's downsides, she would think that Edward beats her in bed and that's the last thing that Blair wanted Bella to think.

"I'm not kidding right now Blair…what the hell happened to you?" Bella asked while closing the door behind her and walking over to her sister, she was worried that one of the Cullen's did this to her and if they did she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Maybe have the werewolves tear them to pieces for hurting her sister.

"I fell Bella, it's really not that big of a deal…it just hurts a little." Blair said while rolling her eyes. "You are just rubbing off of me…for some reason now I'm the clumsy one."

"You've been awful clumsy ever since you started hanging out with the Cullen's." Bella boldly said to her. She knew that this was a can of worms that really shouldn't be opened, but Bella didn't want her sister to end up being dead because of the Cullen's.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked clearly offended. It was true though, she has been getting hurt ever since she's met the Cullen's, but to Blair it was all worth it…Edward was worth it. She would die for Edward, she knew that much.

"I think that I spoke pretty clearly Blair. I think that there is something that you aren't telling me about the Cullen's Blair. I am really worried about you. The two of us aren't as close as we used to be…we used to be inseparable…but now you have been spending all of your time with Alice and Edward…that you and I really don't spend that much time together anymore."

"How about we do a double date or something?" Blair asked feeling bad that she hasn't been spending that much time with her sister. Blair knew though that Jacob and Edward weren't exactly the type of people that would get along. She knew they were enemies, but since Jacob was dating Bella, Blair thought it would be a good idea for them all to get along…or at least try to get along.

"I don't know about that…" Bella said knowing that Jacob would never agree to it. The point of the plan was for them to break up…not for all of them to becomes best friends.

"Come on Bella, I am sure that Edward and Jacob would hit it off." Blair lied; she didn't know what all Bella knew though. She doubts that Jacob let her in on all the secrets; at least she hoped that Jacob didn't.

"How about I talk to Jacob about it…you know how close he is to his group, they really don't make too many friends outside of their circle." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's a little weird, but I respect him and his decisions."

"Do you love him?" Blair asked while sitting on the edge of her bed. She wasn't sure how serious things were between the two of them.

"It's really weird…but I feel like we are soul mates. I know that sounds stupid, but I feel like he is my other half…he's so brave, and strong, and he really makes me a better person." Bella said with a shy smile.

"I feel the exact same way about Edward. I am completely, totally, one hundred percent in love with him." Blair said while lying back on the bed. "He's so beautiful Bella; I mean absolutely perfect…everything about him makes me weak in the knees. I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone…but I want to spend eternity with him." Blair said knowing that it was completely possible for her to spend eternity with him. It would be hard for her though, knowing that her family was going to die while she lived on till the end of time.

"Blair, are you sure that Edward is everything you want?" Bella asked her in a serious tone. "I just think there is something very different about him…there's something dark about him…something that kind of scares me." Bella said to Blair. She knew that Blair probably knew about them being vampires, she just didn't understand why Blair wouldn't care.

"Bella, there is really nothing for you to worry about. Edward is in love with me and there is no way he would ever hurt me." Blair tried to assure Bella of this, she knew that Edward would rather die then to ever hurt her. "He protects me, cares about me, and he only wants me to be happy…no matter what the cost. There is something I wanted to talk to you about though. Our birthday is next month…was thinking about doing a joint affair…Edward said he'd rent out a place for us, maybe a restaurant or something."

"No, I really can't have him do that…I really don't want a party Blair. You know how much I hate them…I hate the attention…"

"No, I am not going to have you say no. What is the point of being twins if we can't even celebrate the big one eight together. Please don't say no to me." She said while pouting. Bella rolled her eyes; she knew that Blair would keep bothering her until she said yes.

"Fine, we will celebrate it together…but I really don't want Edward to be renting a place for us, I think that's a little too much."

"His family is completely loaded, it's like us dropping a penny on the floor."

"It doesn't matter, you never had a problem with extravagant gives…me on the other hand, I don't like taking people's money…even if they are extremely wealthy."

"Well it doesn't matter, Edward is my boyfriend…and I'm not about to say no to him…he's very insistent." Blair said with a laugh. "Plus it's our eighteenth birthday Bella; I really want it to be something amazing and cool! I want everyone in school to be jealous of our party."

"Of course you do Blair, I will just stay out of the planning and you can do whatever you want. I will just go with the flow." Bella said while standing up. "I really have to get going though, I have a date with Jacob tonight, he should be picking me up soon so if you need the truck go ahead and use it."

"Yeah, I was thinking about going over to the Cullen's, but they are out camping this weekend." Blair said with a pout. Yes it was time for them to hunt, which means she wasn't going to see Edward until Sunday night; which disappointed her.

"They seem to go camping a lot…very unusual."

"They are outdoor people." Blair said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe Jacob and Edward have more in common then they even know." Bella laughed when Blair said that.

"I don't think so." Blair was going to ask her what she meant but the knock on the front door let them both know that Jacob was there. "Ah, he's here." Bella said with a screech as she ran downstairs to meet him. Blair picked up her cell phone and dialed Serena's number.

"Hey B." Serena said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey S, I was wondering if you were doing anything with Nate tonight."

"No, he's hanging out with the guys…they are having this whole little macho party thing." Serena said sarcastically. "I guess all the guys need a guy's night out sometimes. Why are you not doing anything with Edward?"

"No, he is out camping with his family…and you know my dad, he doesn't want me to go camping with them anymore." Blair said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we don't need you to come home all broken, you are definitely not the type of girl that needs to be going camping. So do you want to do something with me tonight? There is this old abandoned house in the middle of the woods that I never told you about…I was thinking that we can go over there, the rumors are that it's haunted." Serena tried to make a spooky voice at the end of her sentence.

"A haunted house actually sounds kind of cool." Blair said while clapping her hands together. "I will just tell Charlie I'm spending the night at your place. Do you want me to bring my truck over?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead and do that, my gas is actually almost on E right now. You know me, I am so forgetful." Serena said with a laugh.

"Okay, I will head over now. Bye Serena." Blair said while hanging up the phone. She grabbed her messenger bag and started to pack some clothes for Serena's house. She put the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the keys before heading downstairs. "Daddy, I am going over to Serena's for a little sleepover." Charlie looked at her suspiciously.

"You didn't say anything about it earlier."

"Well, her boyfriend kind of bailed out on her tonight…so I told her I can come over and eat some ice cream and candy with her." Blair said to him while giving her the infamous pout…she knew no one could say no to that.

"Edward isn't going to be there is he?"

"Of course not Daddy, he is out camping with his family…remember?" Blair said while rolling her eyes at him. She was sleeping with him and there was really nothing that her dad could do about it…no matter how much he wanted to protect her from sex.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about that earlier today. Okay you have fun with Serena, call me if you need anything."

"I know, I will see you tomorrow." Blair said while giving Charlie a little wave before heading out the door. She hopped into the truck and then made her way over to Serena's house. She found Serena already waiting for her outside sitting on her porch. She lived in the nicer part of town; she was really one of the elites in The Forks. Her dad was a lawyer and her mother was working for the News Station, everyone knew the Van Der Woodsen name. Serena stood up and jogged over to the car and gave Blair a beaming smile.

"Did you speed over here?" Serena asked while opening the door for her.

"You know me, I really don't care about speed limit signs…plus my father is the sheriff, so It's not like I am going to get a ticket." Blair said with a grin while grabbing her bag and hopping out of the truck. Serena laughed, knowing that it was true. They then headed inside the house together and up to Serena's room. "So were you serious about this whole haunted house in the woods thing?"

"Of course I was serious about it…I'm not exactly sure how haunted it is though. Whenever I have been there nothing really happened but Nate just told me today that it's the anniversary of the guys death so maybe we will see a ghost."

"What guy's death?" Blair asked.

"There is a story about a man who lived in the woods. He never came into town…he was kind of a loner. Well little kids started to disappear from town so of course they all looked at him, they found one of the boys shoes in his yard so a couple of guys went in there and they killed him."

"Come on you are teasing me right? Why did my dad never tell me about this?"

"Because it's an urban legend…they said it happened like ninety years ago or something. The house is still there…well it's more like a cabin that's been beat to crap." Serena said with a laugh. "Come on lets go there…just for a couple of hours…we can light some candles and see if we can summon his spirit."

"Okay, I guess we can go there for a couple of hours…even though I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to happen."

"Okay, lets go then!" Serena said while pulling a book out of a drawer along with some candles. They headed out in Serena's car to the middle of the woods. It was pitch black outside and Blair couldn't help but to feel scared. After all Blair did know what kind of creatures lurked in the night. She knew they were going to be safe though because Edward promised that there would always be someone looking after her. She just wished she could see them; instead she was just hopeful that there was someone out there watching her. "Here we are." Serena said while pulling up to an old log cabin. The place looked pretty scary, but then again it was dark and she really didn't see much…the place looked pretty sinister though. "Here is a flash light." Serena said while pulling it out of her bag and handing it to Blair.

"I really don't know about this anymore…I feel like someone is watching us." Blair said while walking out of Serena's cars and looking into the woods. She couldn't get over the feeling that someone or something was out their…waiting for them. She knew that most likely though she was just being paranoid.

"Don't be scared Blair…ghosts can't hurt us." Serena said while walking over to Blair and turning on her flashlight. "Come on nothing has happened here before and I am sure that nothing is going to happen to us now." Blair thought about it for a moment and decided just because there were vampires and werewolves, didn't mean that there were ghost. She can't expect that every supernatural creature actually existed.

"Fine, but if I see a ghost I am pushing you out to him first and you will be my shield." Blair joked as they walked up to the cabin. The handle on the door was broken, so they were able to get inside by just pushing the door a little bit. The cabin was full of cobwebs, and the furniture inside was upside down and smelt kind of moldy. "They didn't get rid of any of this stuff?"

"No, they didn't see the point to…all of his things were basically worthless."

"So where did he supposedly die at?"

"They said that he was murdered in his bedroom." Serena said while heading towards one of the doors. They opened in at the room was empty. "this was the only room that they got rid of all the furniture. They didn't want any evidence…they said that the body was burned along with everything in here..." Serena said while pulling out a piece of chalk from her bag and drawing a circle in the middle of the room.

"What the heck are you doing?" Blair asked.

"It's a book I picked up from one of the bookstores….contacting ghosts and stuff like that…I thought it would be cool."

"This is honestly getting a little bit creepier by the second." Blair said while looking around the room again. She couldn't get over the feeling that they weren't alone and the feeling was only growing stronger. She knew she should trust her gut instinct, but she didn't want Serena to think that she was just a yellow bellied chicken.

"Okay, maybe it is a little creepy." Serena said while lighting a candle and setting them up on the chalk line around the circle. "Now according to this we will be safe inside of this circle…come on sit down." Serena said while sitting Indian style in the middle of the circle. Blair hesitantly sat in front of her. Serena put her hands out palms up in front of Blair. "Place your hands on top of mine and close your eyes."

"We call upon the spirits that live in this house…we come in peace we only want to ask you a few questions…please give us a sign if you are among us." Serena said. There was a loud bang on the window which made Blair's heart jump to her throat.

"Serena…I'm really not liking this game…"

"Come on Blair…it was just a bang on the window…it could have been an animal or something…close your eyes…" Serena demanded. Blair didn't know why she was doing this…maybe a part of her was just curious so Blair closed her eyes. "Please spirit world…come forth, we are here to help you." Blair couldn't help but to peek. When she opened her eyes she saw a figure in the window and Blair let out a shriek. "What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"There's someone at the window." Serena turned around and saw a figure but it quickly darted off to the left.

"We're safe in this circle." Serena reminded her.

"That was not a ghost Serena…you think I believe in ghosts and do you honestly believe that we are safe in a stupid chalk circle with candles around it." Suddenly they heard the bang of the front door being open. "Serena…lets go out the window." She whispered. Serena looked a little scared herself and she stumbled out of the circle and ended up knocking over one of the candles. "Hurry!" Blair said while running over to the window but realizing that the thing was jammed. Blair ran over to the bedroom door seeing if there was a lock but there wasn't. Serena finally opened the window and crawled out of it and waited for Blair. The bedroom door suddenly swung open and the mysterious figured grabbed Blair and she let out a blood curdling scream.


	14. Chapter 14

_I love cliff hanger, I'll try not to torture you guys too much with them! This is a longer chapter for you guys!_

Blair started to kick and scream at the man who grabbed her. She then heard Serena scream and Blair automatically thought that it was James and Victoria. So this was it? This was how her life was going to end. She thought Edward and the others were watching her…or at least Jacob or one of his pack members…instead they seemed to have forgotten all about her. Blair Stomped on the mysterious figures foot and he let out a yelp…Vampires don't yelp…Blair realized that she knew the voice.

"MIKE NEWTON!" She screamed. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. She nearly made her have a heart attack. Mike quickly let go of her and Blair turned around. He was wearing a ski mask and she quickly pulled it off looking at his face. He began to laugh hysterically, but Blair was really not in the mood to laugh. "I thought that you were going to kill me! That really wasn't funny at all Mike." She said while slapping him.

"Oh come on Blair, it was all in good fun."

"What happened to Serena then? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, Nate and Chuck probably got a hold of her. Man I can't believe that you guys fell for that." Mike said as he continued to laugh.

"Of course we fell for it; Serena told me that you guys were having a guy's night out thing. She didn't tell me that you guys were going to be stalking us so you could scare the crap out of us." She said while walking out the front door. She saw Serena slapping Nate repeatedly and Blair couldn't help but to laugh. "You guys are totally dead. I can't believe that you guys would do that to us." Blair said while walking over to Nate, Serena, and Chuck.

"It was all in good fun." Chuck said with a grin. "I wanted to be the one who grabbed you though, Mike insisted in taking the task." Chuck said while eyeing Blair up and down. Chuck knew that she was unavailable which made him only want her more. Everyone wanted Blair Swan more then ever, since she was dating Edward Cullen. It meant that there was something extra special about her, and everyone wanted to know what that was.

"Oh then I would have just slapped you across the face and it wouldn't have been very pleasant." Blair said while smirking at him.

"Told you she would do that." Mike said with a smile. "I just got a few playful punches."

"You call them playful?" Blair asked with a laugh. "Okay, now since I'm completely freaked out I think I'm ready to head back to Serena's place."

"Oh, you guys are going to call it a night all ready?" Nate asked. "This guys night out thing turns out to be a complete bore without beautiful women." Nate grinned. "I was thinking that we could take a nice swim or something."

"Yes, that actually sounds like a really great idea!" Serena said as she slid her arm around Nate's waist. Blair knew that she really didn't have a say in the matter, plus Blair was all about having a good time with her friends, even though she wasn't the biggest fan of Chuck. He was appealing, but after what he did to her she wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him for that. Especially since now he acted as though nothing has happened and that everything was normal.

"I guess that means I am up for it too." Blair said while shrugging her shoulders. "No skinny dipping though, my underwear is totally staying on." Blair said with a grin.

"I'm going to ride with the girls…since their nerves are still shaken up." Mike said while draping his arm over Blair's shoulder.

"Nice excuse Mike." Blair said with a grin. "Let's get going though." Blair said while moving away from Mike's arm. She felt uncomfortable with the fact that these boys were still clearly interested in her even though she was clearly in love with someone else. Blair liked the attention a little bit though; it was nice to know that guys were still madly in love with her. She felt that she was somewhat irresistible. They all hopped in the car and started to follow Nate. "Are we going somewhere new?" Blair asked Mike.

"Yeah, we're going on Nate's parents land. They own a lot of it, and they have a pretty decent sized lake on their property. They maintain it well that way we could swim out there and I think Nate has some drink and food in the back of his car." Mike said knowing that there was booze back there and he wouldn't mind Blair getting a little tipsy. He was sure that she was the kind of girl that was a really fun drunk. "Where is Bella? Maybe we can go pick her up?" Mike suggested.

"No, she is out with her boy toy tonight. There is no way we are pulling the two of them away from each other." Blair said with a laugh.

"Who did she end up with again?"

"Jacob Black, I think the two of them make the cutest couple. Jacob was in love with Bella the moment that het met her, I could tell…I'm just glad that Bella feels the same way about him." Yes that meant that she would leave Edward alone, which was very good for their relationship.

"Can't believe that you two moved into town and you both managed to get the hottest guys in town. You don't know how many girls hate you right now. Not me though, because I have Nate and he's definitely the top five." Serena said with a laugh.

"Is he number one for you?" Blair asked with a grin.

"Mike you better not tell Nate this…or I swear I will kill you." Serena said while darting him a look from the rear view mirror. "Edward is definitely number one…" Serena said with a grin. "You don't know how bad I wanted him when he first started school here. That was before I was dating Nate, he was going after me but I held off because I was hoping that Edward was going to ask me out. That never happened though, so I started dating Nate. I guess Edward prefers brunettes." Serena said with a grin. She had to admit she was incredibly jealous of Blair, but she thought that maybe Blair was just a better fit for Edward; plus Serena was really happy with Nate now.

"Definitely not going to tell Nate that, he'll end up calling me a liar. He swears to being the hottest guy in Forks…possibly the whole world." Mike teased with a laugh. He definitely wasn't planning on starting any fights, that's not the kind of guy that he was. Now if Chuck was sitting back here Nate would have known immediately, Chuck always liked to start trouble.

"Good, because I really would have killed you; because even though I think Edward is hot…I can only picture myself spending forever with Nate." Serena said as the car came to a halt. They all hopped out and Blair marveled at the lake, she thought it was absolutely beautiful. There were even lilies floating on the water.

"Beautiful view huh?" Mike said while smiling at Blair.

"Definitely looks very well maintained." Blair said with a nod of her head. It wasn't as beautiful as the meadow Edward took her too, but it was definitely a close second. Even though Forks was a tiny community, they had the most beautiful places you could imagine. There was a lot of land and in that land were magnificent places. "Can't wait to swim…even though it's a little chilly."

"Don't worry, I will keep you warm." Mike said with a goofy grin. Blair rolled her eyes at him, if Edward was here he would be furious.

"I think that I will be fine." Blair said to him. Serena gave them both a small smile, thinking to herself that Mike never really gave up. He was so interested in new girls, even though he didn't have a chance in Hell with either of the Swan sisters. Serena walked over to Nate who was already stripping down to his boxers. Blair noticed his toned body, it was obvious that he spent a lot of time on it. Chuck began to undress as well, his body wasn't as defined as Nate's, but she had to admit that he was still rather attractive. Blair wondered if this was the best idea in the world, but she knew that all of this would be completely innocent. Blair watched Serena undress and then Blair did the same, she felt Mike's eyes on her the whole time. _It's the same as wearing a bikini…it's the same as wearing a bikini. _She kept repeating that in her head over and over again. It wasn't like she was wearing anything sheer or lacy. She was wearing a pair of black cotton bikini underwear with a matching black underwire bra.

Nate and Serena ran into the water and dove in while Chuck and Mike seemed to wait for Blair. They were both staring at her under the moon light admiring her perfection. Blair wasn't sure whether she should feel flattered or offended.

"Okay, you guys don't have to wait for me." Blair stated with a nervous laugh.

"We are just being gentlemen." Chuck said while walking up to Blair. "If I was your boyfriend, I would never leave you alone for a minute." Chuck licked his lips as he admired her perfectly flat abs and her full breasts.

"Chuck…back off…" Mike said to him while pushing him softly. "You are looking at Blair like she's a steak and you are a starving bear." Mike said while throwing daggers at Chuck with his eyes. He knew that Chuck's intentions were not pure at heart. Mike had a lot of respect for Blair and he knew that Chuck had none.

"Thanks Mike." Blair said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek making Mike turn beet red. Chuck scowled at him, being somewhat jealous of the affection that Blair was giving Mike. He took it as a sign though; maybe Blair was trying to make him jealous.

"Aw isn't that sweet for him to come to your defense like a little puppy dog." Chuck said with a snide grin. He knew Mike was just the type of guy that tried to stay loyal and tried to be a gentleman, although it never got him anywhere. Chuck knew for a fact that Mike was still a virgin, and Chuck found that to be rather sad.

"Chuck, lay off Mike." Blair warned him. "You are not nice to anyone Chuck, and it's going to end up biting you in the ass in the long run. We are just trying to have a fun time out here tonight, and I would really appreciate it if for once you didn't ruin everything with your rudeness and your vulgarity." Blair honestly spoke to him with vigor in her voice. She was growing weary of Chuck and his childish ways.

"I will behave, but only this once and only because you asked me too." Chuck said while going into the water, he was feeling angry at himself for not being able to get with Blair…it only made him want her even more.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Mike whispered softly.

"I think that I need to thank you as well. Usually people just let Chuck do what ever he wants to, because they know that's just the way he is. You are really one of the only people who stand up to him. You are a really sweet guy Mike, and one day you are going to make a girl really happy."

"Yeah…right…" Mike said with a laugh. "Seems like the girls I really like are already taken." He said shyly to Blair. Blair knew that Mike had a small crush on both her and Bella, but Blair really believed it was because they were new and unique. Guys always had this thing for twin sisters and Blair wasn't interested in fulfilling any fantasies.

"That just means that the girls aren't meant for you." Blair said while putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll find the one for you. I believe in soul mates and I really think that you are eventually going to find her."

"Enough with this sappy talk!" Mike said feeling a little hurt by her words. He quickly picked Blair up and put her on his shoulder like he was a cave man. Blair let out a shriek and Mike quickly ran into the water with a kicking Blair and then tossed her inside beside Nate and Serena.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Blair said while surfacing. "Here I thought that you were a really sweet guy!" Blair splashed him with water and they all began to laugh. Blair was just trying to have a good time and she was happy that she had a few good friends, even though she wasn't sure if she would really consider Chuck a friend. He somehow managed to become part of the group though, mostly due to the fact that Chuck and Nate were the very best of friends, something Blair really didn't understand.

Blair swam around and she felt someone was behind her she turned around and saw Chuck. She saw in the distance that Serena, Nate, and Mike were grabbing some drinks from Nate's car, making Blair feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I know you hate me Blair, but I really don't want you too." He said while getting a few inches closer to her. Blair backstroked a little to stay a good food away from him. She didn't understand why he was so damn insistent. Blair always had trouble with men, and them wanting her a little too badly. She always had her way with men, which usually worked in her favor…but sometimes guys were a little too obsessed with her.

"I don't hate you Chuck, I just think that you aren't the most considerate person in the world and sometimes you are cold and cruel. I want to be friends with you, but sometimes I really don't think that it's possible."

"Why? Is it because you are so attracted to me?" Chuck's grin went from ear to ear as he went closer to Blair again. Blair tried to back up, but the water was getting deeper and she was getting further away from the group, something she didn't want to do.

"You know I'm starting to get hungry, I think I am going to go with the others and grab something to eat." Blair said while trying to swim past him, but Chuck put his arm around her waist and then pulled her in and kissed her lips roughly. Blair pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"I am with Edward, and if he found out that you did that he would kill you." Blair hissed. She couldn't believe the nerve of Chuck.

"I think a part of you enjoyed it…and don't worry, I am not scared of Edward."

"You should be." Blair said while swimming away and swimming back to the shore. "Serena, I think I'm ready to head back to your house." Blair said while gathering her clothes.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea…hey I found this on the hood of Nate's car…" Serena said while handing Blair a black rose with a note. "I couldn't help but to read it." Serena said with a grin. "Who is James?" Blair's heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't even see anyone come out here…I thought it was kind of creepy…is he some kind of stalker?" Mike's voice was protective. Blair took the envelope with a shaky hand and looked at the note, reading it carefully.

_You look beautiful tonight,_

_I'll be coming for you soon._

_~James_

"Yeah…he's like a stalker. I really need to go home now; I need to talk to Edward." Blair knew that he was still camping, but she hoped that he brought his cell phone with him and hoped that he had reception there.

"Should I take you home? Maybe this is something that you need to talk to your dad about." Nate said to her. "I mean he is the sheriff, if you have a stalker then he is the one that's going to take care of him."

"It's a lot more complicated then that…something that I really can't explain right now. I just really want to go home." Blair was trying her best not to cry, but she had never been more terrified in her life. She wasn't sure exactly what James wanted from her, all she knew was that James didn't want her dead…he wanted to turn her and she didn't understand why.

"Well, we're going to follow you back to your house. I just want to make sure that you're okay." Nate said trying to be helpful. He could see the fear in Blair's eyes and it was a fear that he has never seen before, it was like she was afraid she was going to die. "Chuck, get over here we're taking Blair back to her house." Chuck hesitantly got out of the water. He hoped they didn't see him kiss her and see her slapping him. He walked over to them and saw the black rose in Blair's hand.

"What's that all about?" Chuck asked out of curiosity.

"I will tell you on the way to Blair's." Nate said while hopping in the car. Mike got in the car with Blair and Serena to make them feel a little safer.

"So, who exactly is this James guy?" Serena asked her. She couldn't help but to want to know. There was something about Blair, something that made guys go crazy over her and Serena didn't quite understand it. She did not think Blair was _that _beautiful. Then again Serena wasn't one who swung that way.

"It's just some guy I know…he has this obsession over me. I thought that he would be too scared to be coming around ever again. I guess that I was wrong."

"Oh was this someone from Arizona? You thought you would be safer if you were living with your dad who's a cop?" Mike asked from the back seat.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Blair lied. She was happy that Mike came up with a good excuse for her, because she honestly would have had a hard time lying at this point. She was too scared to even think of a good lie. "I am just in a state of disbelief right now. He must have followed us somehow…even though I didn't see any other car lights." Blair said knowing full well that he ran faster then a damn car. He could be watching her right now for all she knew. He could have ripped them all to shreds…all her friends…and he could have taken her, she wondered why he didn't.

"We are just going to be more careful next time…this town is small, I am sure that your dad is going to find him really quick." Serena was trying to be a reassuring friend. She never had a stalker before, or knew anyone who had one.

"I don't know if I should tell him. He's going to get overly paranoid and won't let me go out anymore. Can we just keep this to ourselves for the time being? I think that it's something that I can handle for now. It's not like he's going to kill me, that's not what he wants…so you guys don't have to worry about that."

"What he just wants to kidnap you and make you some kind of slave?" Mike asked clearly astonished that she didn't want to tell her father about this.

"Come on, can we please just drop it for now? I will take care of it…I'll take care of everything, it's nothing you guys need to worry about." Blair was never so happy to see her house in her life. She hopped out of the car and waved good bye to them as she walked into the house. She looked out the window and watched them leave. She saw two figures in the darkness and her heart stopped. She quickly recognized them though it was Sam and Paul."

"Blair, I thought that you were spending the night at Serena's?" Charlie said.

"Umm…I still am. I just came to grab something." Blair said to him. "Let me grab it." Blair ran upstairs and just grabbed her messenger bag. "Bye dad." She said while waving to him and then running out the door to Sam. "Sam…Paul…" Blair said with a small smile.

"We tried to catch James…but he was too fast when he hit the waters." Sam quickly said to her. She was relieved to hear that there was someone watching out for her. For a minute there she thought she was alone, now she knew why James didn't attack…because he was afraid of the werewolves.

"Is there anyway you can take me to pick up my truck? I left it at Serena's house, I wasn't even thinking about that when they dropped me off." Blair said with a laugh.

"Of course…but we didn't exactly drive here." Sam said. "I guess I can give you a 'lift.'" Sam said with a small grin.

"This is ridiculous, I think that it's enough that she knows about us…but now she's going to get a ride on us like we're a horse?" Paul said in a bitter tone.

"Paul…watch yourself…"

"Sam, she's a blood sucker lover…I think that she got herself in this mess and she should get herself out of it without our help." Paul felt the hairs on his arms begin to rise. He was furious that so many knew about their secret and was more agitated about the fact that Blair decided to have another vampire be so interested in the Forks.

"She is still human…and still a member of Forks, don't you forget that we are here to protect humans." Sam spat. Paul lowered his head, he knew his place and he knew not to talk back to Sam. "Hopefully we can convince Blair here that she should stay away from the bloodsuckers…but we can't convince her if we're rude hosts." Blair just stayed quiet; she really wasn't sure what to say about this conversation. "Lets head over to the woods, I don't want to transform right here." Sam said to her with a grin. Blair followed them to the woods and she watched in amazement as they turned into wolves. She never thought they would be so beautiful. She touched Sam's midnight black hair and was surprised how soft it felt. She got on Sam's back and held on tightly as he began to run through the woods. It was so different then when she was on Edward's back. Sam seemed to be much more rushed and Blair felt as though she was going to fly off which made her claw deeper trying to get a grip on him.

Sam finally came to a stop when they reached the edge of the woods that was by Serena's neighborhood. Blair shakily got off of his back as they both transformed back into humans. Blair was trying not to visibly shake, but it was nearly impossible.

"Sorry, I am not used to people being on my back." Sam said to her feeling somewhat sorry for Blair. He had to admit that she was very beautiful, it was such a shame that she was with a blood sucking vampire.

"It's okay, I am still in one piece…I think…" Blair's voice was breathless and her legs felt like gelatin. That was the last time she was going to be riding on a wolf. They walked her over to Serena's and she noticed Serena wasn't home yet, she figured that Serena decided to hang out with the boys a little longer.

"Are you going to head back home?"

"I told my dad I was spending the night here." She said to Sam.

"Serena isn't home though…" Paul stated.

"I know, I thought that maybe I would head over to Edward's. I think that they are going to be back tomorrow. With James still around I just don't want to be home…I don't want to put my dad and Bella in any danger."

"I don't know if I can stand the smell of their house." Paul said while scrunching his nose. "Jacob and Quil can scout out the Cullen's place tonight." Paul suggested. Sam nodded his head, he needed some sleep and he really wasn't in the mood for another round of watching out for vampires. He wasn't sure if Jacob was going to be up for it since he spent most of the night with Bella and he was pretty sure Jacob was still with her.

"I will talk to Quil and Embry, the two of them have been sleeping most of the day so they are going to be the ones with the most energy." Blair was happy that they were agreeing with the fact that she was staying at the Cullen's. Edward gave her a key to their place and told her that she was welcomed at any time and she only assumed that meant when they weren't home as well.

"Okay, I am going to head over there then." Blair said while walking over to her truck and hopping inside. She made her way over to Edward's house and hoped out of the car. She saw a chocolate brown wolf and gray wolf with what looked like dark spots on his back. She knew that it must have been Embry and Quil. They nodded at her before heading off into the woods. Blair pulled her key out and went inside. She felt safe…for now, but for some reason she couldn't help but to feel that James was near. He was a hunter after all, which meant that he knew how to hide well. Blair went up to Edward's room and rested on his couch, she didn't get too much sleep though…she was scared…scare of what James wanted from her.

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she saw Edward hovering over her. He had a look of concern on his face, but he didn't want to wake her. He enjoyed watching her sleep. His family of course were curious to why Blair was at their house, but they decided that they would let Edward handle it, after all she came there for a reason.

"Edward, I am so glad you are here." Blair said while nearly jumping into his arms. She then began to cry and Edward felt his heart break, he knew something was wrong and he wished that he could just read her mind.

"What happened Blair?" Edward's tone was forceful but concerned. Blair pulled out the small envelope from her pocket and handed it to Edward. He read it and his other hand balled up into a fist…he was furious.

"He was here…did they get him?" Edward asked hoping that James was dead.

"No, they said he took off in the water and he was just too fast for them. Edward I have to admit that I'm pretty scared right now. I don't know what he's capable of…and Hell I don't even know what he wants from me."

"I think he wants you…" Edward trailed off. He was angry…furious…he wanted James dead. No one was going to take Blair away from him. He would rip James to shreds and enjoy burning every last piece of him. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled her close to him.

"There's only one solution…we have to turn her." Blair looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway. "He's not going to stop until he has her. So either we turn her or we wait for him to try to turn her."

"There's a third option that you are forgetting Alice, and that is killing him." Edward hissed. He didn't want to turn Blair…not yet…maybe not ever. He didn't want her to be damned…he didn't want her to never see her family again, that would be too hard for Blair. She had way too much to actually live for.

"He's going to be hard to kill Edward, he's a tracker…and he's been doing it for a very long time. I just really don't want to take any chances Edward."

"You just want another sister Alice."

"I want everyone to be happy Edward. Blair is your soul mate; you should be with her forever. Once you lose her there will be no one else Edward, don't you understand that?"

"I think that I should have a say in all of this." Blair said while pulling away from Edward. "Edward I don't want to stay human if it means that you are going to watch me turn old and gray and die. Edward I want to be with you till the end of time. Edward this is my choice…and I choose to turn to a vampire. I want to be a member of the Cullen family." Blair heard Alice clap her hands together, she was obviously really happy about the news.

"We will talk about this later Blair. This isn't a decision that needs to be come to now. You can take your time thinking about it. You will be leaving your family and your friends behind. They are eventually going to wither and die…while you live forever."

"I don't care Edward!" Blair said while crossing her arms. "Alice, do you mind if me and Edward have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course, I'll go downstairs." Alice said while closing the door and walking downstairs. Blair turned to Edward giving him a seductive look while licking her lips.

"Blair…don't…." He said to her. He already knew where her mind was at and he knew for a fact that last time he made love it left bruises on her body.

"Edward, I love you." She said to him while going on her tip toes and kissing his lips softly. "When I'm old, we won't be able to make love anymore…my body will become so imperfect." She said while pulling down her pants and taking off her shirt. Edward never gets over how perfect she was. Edward reached over and ran his finger tips over her flat stomach; her skin so soft and so warm, something that would go away when she was a vampire.

"Blair, I will love you no matter what you look like."

"There's a difference between love and attraction Edward." She said while backing up to the couch and beckoning him to come closer. He tried to resist her, but he found it physically impossible to resist Blair. "You want me don't you Edward?" He nodded his head yes as though he was in a trance. "Don't you want me to be with you forever Edward. Making love all around the world…touching my skin…tracing your finger tips on every inch of my body?" Edward again could only nod his head as he sat down by Blair. She then quickly got on his lap and straddled him. Edward put one hand on the small of her back.

"You are driving me absolutely insane Blair." He said as he unclasped her bra. He couldn't resist her anymore. He didn't want to. Blair leaned in and began to passionately kiss him. Edward pulled her body close to him as he began to kiss her deeper while running his hands up and down her bare back. Edward laid her down and ran his hand down her body, enjoying the feeling, teasing her and torturing himself at the same time.

"Edward…" She moaned softly. "Please say you'll turn me…I don't ever want this to end." She begged. Edward didn't want to say no to her, he knew that he couldn't live with out this.

"Blair, for you I'd do anything." He said while kissing her neck. Blair couldn't help but to smile, she was finally going to have her way. "I'll try to be more gentle this time." He whispered in her ear.

"Edward, you know that I like it a little rough." She said while running her nails down his back. Edward groaned when she said that and lost complete and total control again…it was definitely time for a new couch.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hope this chapter isn't coming too soon! I know I just posted one 2 days ago! Enjoy!_

Blair was running through the forest with the wind blowing through her hair. She never ran so fast before…it was scary…yet exhilarating. She never knew that she could go such speeds, until today. She stopped at the edge of the cliff looking down at the water crashing into the mountain. It was beautiful and she was tempted to jump into the murky blue black water. She wanted to see what the waves would feel like against her skin, wanted to feel her stomach churn on her fall down.

"Blair…" She turned around and saw James. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight, he was beautiful and Blair for some reason was not afraid of him. There was nothing to be afraid of since Victoria wasn't with him, Victoria seemed to be the one that wanted to hurt her. James also had a sincere look in his eyes, a look she never thought she would see in such a monster.

"Edward will be here soon James…you better leave or die." She said to him.

"Tell me to go and I'll go." He said while taking a step closer to her. "I beg you though to don't ask me to go, I can give you what Edward can never give you."

"What's that?" Blair asked with a laugh. "Because believe me when I say that Edward satisfies me in every single way." Blair said while walking towards him. Why was she being so cordial to him? He was the enemy, he put her through so much pain…and she knew that he was evil to the core.

"I can turn you into a vampire Blair." He said while reaching out and touching her skin. She shivered under his touch. His skin seemed to be so much colder then Edward's. She looked into his red eyes, thinking to herself that Edward's Carmel colored eyes were so much more beautiful. She knew that his red eyes meant that he was a cold blooded killer; it meant that Blair could very well be his next meal.

"That is where you are wrong James. He promised me that he would turn me…and he will." Blair said with a nod of her head.

"You actually believe him Blair? If he wanted to turn you then he would have done it already. Don't you realize that he's only trying to stall you that way he can change your mind?" James said to her.

"Edward would never do that to me. He is not manipulative. I think you really should go before I scream for help James." She was angry; a part of her knew that he was right. Maybe Edward just made those promises because he wanted to calm her…he didn't want anything to escalate into a fight.

"Blair, I can turn you." He said while whispering into her ear. He slid his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and tilting her neck. "Let me turn you Blair…you would be the most beautiful vampire…" He said while rubbing his lips on her neck, barely able to restrain himself. "Just say yes Blair…"

"Yes…" Blair said while closing her eyes tightly. Blair opened her eyes and was lying in Edward's arms. He was looking at her oddly.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked with a grin.

"You know…I don't even really remember." She lied. She didn't want to tell Edward that she was dreaming about James. She knew that sometimes Edward was extremely jealous, and she had really no control over what she dreamt about.

"I just heard you mumbling, really couldn't make out what you were saying though." He said while moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Was I asleep for long?" Blair asked with a yawn. She was still completely exhausted, and noticed that it was probably late afternoon now. "Shit, I really hope my dad isn't freaking out right now." Blair said while reaching for her cell phone.

"Don't worry, he called earlier and I had Alice pretend to be Serena." Edward said with a small smile. "You won't be in any trouble at all."

"Okay good, I really should be getting home now though." Blair said to him.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave Blair?" Edward asked, he knew that there was something going on with Blair now. She usually wanted to spend every moment with him, but now he could definitely tell that maybe there was something wrong. Maybe it was whatever she had a dream about. He knew that sometimes dreams were very powerful things.

"I just don't want to get into any trouble Edward." She said while kissing him softly on the lips. She could tell that he was somewhat hurt. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him which made her hiss in pain.

"Did I bruise you?" Edward asked in concern. He was mad at himself. "We really shouldn't have sex anymore Blair…I feel so bad for hurting you."

"Edward, I want to…don't feel bad…I already told you that it's okay." She said to him. "Plus, since you want to keep me human for a while…it's the least you could do for me. Unless you want to turn me into a vampire right now, because there is no way I can date you without getting naked at least three times a week." Blair said with a laugh and a small wink. Edward knew she was right, he couldn't resist her either, it was nearly impossible. He would just have to force himself to be more cautious. "I love you, and I love making love to you..." She said softly to him.

"I love you too Blair, you're my life, my air, and my reason for being." He said to her while resting his forehead against hers.

"Now, I am going to get going. So who is going to be on watch duty today?" Blair asked with a laugh. It was weird having someone watch her twenty four seven, but she knew that it was for the best.

"It's going to be me all day, every day, unless I have to go feed. I'm going to follow you home." He said to her. She nodded her head yes as she gathered all her stuff together. She walked downstairs and found that Rosalie and Esme were cooking.

"We thought you could use some breakfast before you left." Esme said while walking over to Blair and giving her a small hug. "Heard about your little scare last night, we're going to make sure to take care of James." Esme promised.

"Yeah, I am going to be with Edward…that way I can help take care of him." Emmet said while coming from the living room and punching his fist. "He's nothing compared to me." He said with a grin.

"I hope not all day." Rosalie said while flipping over the omelet. She liked Blair, but she did like to have her alone time with Emmet. Ever since James came around everyone was talking non stop about Blair and James and Rosalie sometimes just go sick of it. Rosalie didn't like all the attention Blair was receiving.

"Don't worry Rose; I will have plenty of time for you." He said while walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I will switch some shifts with him." Alice said while giving Blair a small hug. "Jasper unfortunately won't be able to help much…he really can't stand the smell of all the…well you know." Alice said with a small laugh. "He thinks you and Bella smell extra delicious, which could be dangerous. I don't need Edward to kill Jasper now for trying anything." Alice said while putting her hand on Edward's shoulder. Jasper might have been family but Edward would have killed him if it meant Blair would be in danger.

"You guys don't know how much all of this means to me. I am so glad to have you guys here as kind of like my second family." Blair said to all of them. "And breakfast smells delicious." Blair said while taking a seat at the table. Rosalie put the omelet on a place and Esme put the sausages by it and place the plate in front of Blair. "I'm so hungry…" Blair said while taking a bite out of the sausage enjoying the flavor.

"Aren't you going to miss the taste of food?" Edward asked while taking a seat by her. Blair couldn't help but think about the dream for a moment. About what James said in her dream…how Edward was going to wait that way he could convince her not to change, and she didn't want to believe that her dream had a ring of truth to it.

"I don't like it that much." Blair said while taking another bit. "Edward don't even think about convincing me otherwise. Or I'll just have Alice bite me." Blair said while taking a glance at Alice.

"I would do it too!" Alice said to Edward. "Although I am really not sure I could control myself." Alice admitted.

"See either have me die to Alice or you do it yourself?"

"Blair, why do you always have to be so complicated? I swear that you enjoy torturing me." Edward knew that he had to convince her. He really didn't want her to be a monster; he didn't want her to lose her humanity.

"I do enjoy torturing you a great deal." Blair said while eating the omelet. For people who didn't eat human food, they certainly did know how to cook it. Blair had to admit to herself though that she wasn't quite sure how she felt about drinking blood. The thought completely disgusted her, but she was willing to do anything to be immortal and be with Edward for eternity. "Esme, Rosalie…thank you so much, it was absolutely delicious. I really should be heading home now though." Blair said while taking the plate to the kitchen and putting it in the sink.

"Come back any time Blair." Esme said while giving her another hug. It hurt Blair's sides, but she managed to not make any noises as she hugged her back. Blair waved goodbye to everyone else and headed out the door with Edward. "I'm so glad your family loves me." Blair said to Edward.

"How could they not love you?" Edward asked. "You are perfect in everyway." He kissed her passionately while wrapping his arms around her. "Better stop before I take you in the back of the truck…then we'll end up breaking it and not quite sure how you'd explain it to Charlie." Edward teased.

"Then you shouldn't kiss me like that." Blair said while slapping his chest. Blair hopped into the truck heading home knowing that Edward was following close beside her on foot. She couldn't wait to have that sort of amazing speed, she would feel like super girl, and that would be pretty damn cool.

Blair pulled up to the house and Charlie of course was out to work. She saw Jacob's car in the driveway though. Blair hopped out of the car and walked inside the house and found Jacob and Bella making out on the couch. They quickly pulled away when they heard the door open; Bella was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, really didn't mean to interrupt the two of you." Blair said with a grin. She wondered if they had sex yet. She wanted to ask Bella what it was like making love to a werewolf. She wanted to compare it to a vampire, but thought that maybe it would be a little bit awkward. There was such a tension between the two factions.

"It's okay Blair." Jacob said while clearing his throat. "Why don't you tell your little blood sucker boyfriend to come in? I can smell him out there." Jacob said.

"Come on, can you please stop with the name calling. I'm sick of hearing blood sucker and dog. His name is Edward and your name is Jacob, I think that we could stick to that." Blair said.

"I don't know I kind of like dog." Edward said from the doorway appearing out of nowhere. He looked at Jacob as though he would kill him and Jacob returned the look.

"Come on guys." Bella finally chimed in. "I'm dating you Jacob and Blair is dating Edward…can you guys at least try to get along for our sake?" Bella was sick of the feuding. If Blair loved Edward, then so be it. She didn't like the fact that her sister was with someone so dangerous, but Bella wanted Blair to be happy.

"Hey, I am trying to be nice…I said she could invite him in." Jacob said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So I take it you heard about the James situation already." Jacob said to Edward, trying to be civil for Bella's sake. Jacob draped his arm around Bella's shoulder; he didn't want to leave her side until James was killed. He was afraid that James would use Bella as leverage.

"Blair informed me of everything, and how your little friends couldn't seem to keep up with him."

"Hey, it's not our fault you guys had to go out of time to go on your blood thirst trip." Jacob was offended by what he said. They had their advantages and disadvantages, and one of those disadvantages was that they couldn't swim faster in the water. If they could then they would have had James. Plus the water made them lose the scent.

"Boys, come on now." Blair said to the two of them. "Lets try to have nice conversations here…because Bella and I are going to be sisters forever and I have a strong feeling that neither one of us are going to be breaking up with our boyfriends anytime soon." Blair said to them. Bella nodded her head in agreement; she knew that she wasn't going to be breaking up with Jacob anytime soon.

"I'll try for you Blair." Edward said while kissing her cheek. Jacob was appalled by this…appalled by the fact that Blair was kissing someone who just fed off of God knew what in the forest earlier that day.

"Bella and I were going to do some cliff diving, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us Blair…but seems like you are going to be busy with Edward." Jacob said while looking him letting him know that he wasn't invited, it was going to be on the Indian Reservation after all. There was a line that the Cullen's were to never cross and Jacob wasn't about to invite him over those lines.

"Cliff diving…sounds kind of…dangerous…" Edward stated while looking at Blair to see if that's something that she would be interested in doing. He didn't want her to get hurt; he would kill Jacob if she did.

"It's more dangerous to hang with a room full of vampires." Jacob spat at him. "She will be perfectly safe, me and the guys do it all the time…even before we were wolves and nothing ever happened to us. The water is extremely deep and we will be there to protect her."

"Who is all involved in this we?" Edward's tone was very protective. He wants to make sure that Blair would be one hundred percent safe.

"Edward, please." Blair said while turning to him. "I will be okay. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." She said while kissing him softly on the lips. "Jacob will take good care of me." Blair promised. "I want to spend time with Bella anyway. So I will just see you later." She said while running her hand over his cheek. Edward was hesitant, but he pulled away from Blair.

"If anything is wrong Blair, please call me."

"Edward, nothing is going to go wrong. You are just being paranoid…I'm going to be perfectly safe and you are going to feel stupid later for worrying so much." Blair said while giving him a last hug.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you two blood sucker." She teased. Edward walked out the door and Blair turned to Jacob and Bella. Jacob looked completely disgusted by the scene. "Jacob, he is a really amazing person…I just really wish you would give him a chance."

"He's not a person Blair, he is a monster." Jacob simply stated to her. There was no way in Hell he would ever befriend a vampire. "Lets not get into this though, lets just head out and try to have a little fun today." Jacob said while sliding his arm around Bella's waist.

"One day you guys are going to have to get along though." Blair said back to him. "Maybe he will surprise you."

"Even if he did, I still wouldn't be able to stand the smell of him."

"Come on you two." Bella said while bumping her hip into Jacob's. She was getting really tired of hearing the two of them fight. "We are going out to try to have a good time, which means no fighting."

"Alright, for you Bella…I will." Jacob said while kissing her.

"Aren't you two just so cute?" Blair grinned. She was still so happy that the two of them were together. Charlie seemed to be pretty excited about it as well; after all Charlie has always loved Jacob as though he were a son. They headed out to Jacob's car and made their way over to the reservation to do some cliff diving. When they arrived Blair noticed that Quil and Embry were waiting for Jacob there. Jacob hopped out of the car and ran over to his friends.

"Where are the others?" Jacob asked them.

"You know them…they are still sleeping, there was no way they were going to wake up this early. The only reason we did is because you called us twenty times." Quil said with a laugh. "So Blair is here too." Quil said while looking at her. "She smells like one of those blood…"

"Don't you even finish that sentence." Blair warned while walking up to them. "You can not refer to the Cullen's like that in front of me…unless you want me to go home, then you'll have to deal with the wrath of Bella."

"Okay…sorry…" Quil said while lowering his head. "I'm going to jump in first." Quil said while walking to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm definitely going last!" Blair said. She wasn't even sure if she could do it at all. They all walked to the edge and Blair looked down…it looked a little too scary for her. Maybe she should have just stayed home with Edward.

"It's not going to be that bad." Bella said to Blair. "It's not as scary as it looks…it's actually kind of fun."

"You have done this before?" Blair's voice was shocked, not believing that her sister could ever do something so exciting. Bella has always lived the somewhat quiet life, never doing anything too adventurous.

"Yes, but don't tell Charlie." Bella said with a grin. Blair watched Embry jump in screaming on the way down, which didn't make Blair feel any more comfortable. "You can jump in with me if you want." Bella said while holding out her hand for Blair.

"Um…how about I watch you…and then maybe…just maybe I'll do it."

"If you don't, there's a path right there that goes to the bottom." Bella said while pointing at the path. "So at least swim with us." Bella said while going over to Jacob and holding his hand, she looked over at Blair before jumping over the edge with Jacob. Blair looked down and saw them crash into the water.

"Come on Blair…Jump!" They were all screaming and cheering at her. Their voices echoed to the top and Blair felt a surge of energy.

"Okay, I am coming…going to get a running start though!" She yelled down to them. She walked back and began to ran, but big arms wrapped around her waist.

"I knew I would get you Blair." James whispered in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry, couldn't help but to do another cliff hanger! Don't kill me for it!_

Blair's eyes slowly opened and she was in an unfamiliar room with no windows. She must have passed out and she had no idea where she was. She was hoping that it was all a nightmare, but it wasn't. She saw a white wooden door and ran over to it. She turned the knob and it was of course locked.

"Damn it." She said under her breath. She quickly began to bang the door. "Let me out of here!" She screamed as she began to kick it repeatedly. Edward was going to kill Jacob for this, and Blair could only hope that they would keep peace and work together. Jacob could not help it, James was too good at what he did…and on the plus side, Blair wasn't dead yet. "James, I know it's you!" She said while punching it again. She stopped though because she felt her hands beginning to bruise. She sat down on the queen size bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. The only thing on her mind right now was Edward, and how she wished that he would save her.

Blair watched the door open and she saw James walk in with a bag of food in his hand. The bag read Arby's and she immediately started to feel hungry. She felt as though she had not eaten for days, and she wondered how long she had been out for.

"Good, you are awake." James said to her while closing the door behind him. He place the food on the nightstand by her desk and then sat down at the edge of the bed while looking at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him with teary eyes. She was confused and she had no idea what was going on and what he wanted from her. If he wanted to turn her to a vampire, why didn't he just do it already? Was this all some sort of game to him?

"Because you are special Blair, very special." He said while opening the bag and pulling out a wrapped sandwich and handing it to Blair.

"I'm not hungry." She lied. She just didn't want to eat anything that came from James. She didn't trust him and she would rather die then to be turned by him. She doubted that he would even be able to control himself.

"Don't lie to me Blair; I can hear your stomach rumbling. I know that you might hate me right now Blair, but that doesn't mean that you should starve yourself." He unwrapped the roast burger and Blair's mouth immediately began to salivate. "I don't even remember what human food tastes like, but judging by the look in your eyes, it must be pretty damn delicious." He said while holding it close to her. She quickly grabbed the burger and began to quickly eat it. James began to chuckle and Blair started to feel a little uncomfortable with him watching her.

"Why do you keep saying that I am special?" She asked him between bites. It was so good she couldn't help but to swallow the whole thing. She closed her eyes enjoying the flavor, she knew that she was out for more then a day otherwise she wouldn't have been so hungry.

"If you haven't noticed, vampires have special abilities…each their own." James started. "It's very rare when you see these attributes when they are human. They are usually latent and are only released once someone is turned. I can tell that you are going to have something powerful Blair." Blair couldn't help but to roll her eyes when James said that. She didn't think there was anything special about her; she didn't believe there was anything powerful. If there was she figured that Edward would have already turned her.

"Then why don't you turn me already?"

"Because I don't know how powerful you will be when you are turned Blair. I could go with the myth and bite you in the skull and hope the venom will erase your memory, but that is a very dangerous path for me to take right now; because if it doesn't work then I guess I would find out first hand how powerful you really are."

"Then why do you have me here James?" She questioned. It wasn't really making any sense to her, he wanted to change her but he didn't…yet he still wanted to keep her here. Why didn't he just let her live in peace with Edward?

"I can't resist you Blair, as soon as I saw you I knew that I had to have you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Victoria wasn't too happy about it, she wants you dead…but do not worry Blair I took care of Victoria, and she won't harm you." James said while stroking Blair's hair. Blair quickly pulled away from him. "You smell so delicious…especially when you're angry. Your blood pumps through you veins; I wonder what you smell like when you are excited." He said while leaning in closer to her and rubbing his lips against her neck. Blair nearly leaped away from him and pressed her back against the cool gray wall.

"Just because I am your captive doesn't mean that you can do whatever the hell you want to me." She warned him. "You touch me and Edward will make sure to make your death slow and torturous." James laughed loudly.

"Do not worry princess, your precious Edward won't find you any time soon. We are in the middle of New York City and there are so many people here and so many smells…it'll be impossible for him to pinpoint you out even if he was standing right next to the building. Blair, you will get used to me…pretty soon you will see that I am not a monster."

"You are a monster James…you are a cold blooded killer and there is no way I will see you as anything less then that." She promised, she wasn't sure if James was trying to gain her trust…but if that was something he was doing then that was a trick Blair wouldn't fall for. Then Blair thought for a moment, maybe she could pretend that he is gaining her trust and she could use that against him. She knew that she had to find some way to get the Hell out of here.

"Oh, I think that maybe it's time for you to watch some television….the news maybe." He said while turning on the T.V. "Looks like you are very popular Blair." He said with a grin while leaving the room and locking it behind him. Blair glued her eyes to the set to see what exactly he meant by that.

"The hunt for Blair Swan is still one. Seventeen year old Blair swan was in the woods with her friends when she was abducted three days ago. This incident leaves the authorities completely boggled. There were no other tire tracks, no footprints, and as far as we know no sign of a struggle, it was as though she literally disappeared." Blair shivered as she listened to the reporter. "Now we are going to go to Lisa Smith for an update." The screen went to a woman that was in front of Blair's house and Blair moved closer to the screen. She hoped to see her sister and her dad…she was terrified.

"Hello, this is Lisa Smith, and I've been in the Forks the past few days joining the man hunt to find the local Sheriff's daughter Blair Swan. Two gruesome and grizzly murders took place here just a few months ago, but the bodies were found…now the authorities question if Blair Swan is the third victim. The FBI arrived today to question all that were at the scene of Blair's abduction, so far there are no sign of a body and no ransom note." Lisa said. She then turned and walked over to the door and knocked on it once and Charlie answered the door. "Charlie is their any updates on Blair?"

Charlie shook his head no. Then Blair saw her mother!

"Mom!" Blair said as though she could hear her.

"Please, if anyone knows what happened to Blair…please God just bring her back…please…I'm begging you." Rene said as her eyes filled up with tears. Her hands were laced together as though she were begging. "There is a ransom for any information to where Blair is at…and who has her." She said.

"This town is literally broken…here is a picture of what Blair looked like a month ago." A picture of Blair flashed up on the screen. "If anyone knows anything about her abduction please call the number below the picture on the television screen. Blair stood up and turned off the T.V. she couldn't watch anymore of it. She felt sick to her stomach and couldn't believe that James would do this to her and her family. She thought for a moment that she would never see them again, and maybe James idea would work and she would forget about everything.

She wondered if Edward was out there looking for her right now, wondering where she was at, wondering if Blair was turned. Blair knew that they had a secret weapon though, and that was Alice…and Blair wasn't about to let James in on that little secret. She was sure that they would be there soon, they were probably in the city right now and Blair really had nothing to worry about. The door opened again and Blair noticed this time James carried clothes into the room. They were folded up neatly and in a perfect pyramid pile.

"Please follow me Blair." He said to her. She knew that she really didn't have any other choice. She hesitantly stood up and followed behind him. There was really no sense in running, he was too fast for her and there would be no way of her escaping him. They walked down a narrow dark hallway and he opened the bathroom door for her. Blair noticed there wasn't a window, which disappointed her. It wasn't like she could scream for help; James could kill everyone in this city if he wanted too. "Knock on the door when you are done." He said to her while handing the clothes to her.

"Okay…" She solemnly said to him while closing the door behind her, again the lock was on the outside and he locked her in the bathroom. This wasn't the life she wanted to live, she was literally a prisoner. She took a long shower, enjoying the hot water against her skin and then she grabbed a red wool towel to dry herself off. She grabbed the pair of silk blue panties with a matching bra…she wondered what was on James mind when he bought them and then she looked at the dress and shook her head from side to side. It was a mini dress, which was turquoise, and made of some kind of jersey knit. It was pleated in the front and the back and Blair had to admit that it was something she would wear on a date with Edward…but not something she'd wear to be James personal captive. Blair slipped on the dress and admired her reflection in the mirror; she knew she looked stunning in the dress. Blair raised her hand and knocked on the door twice. James quickly opened the door and his mouth dropped when he saw Blair.

"You look incredible." James whispered to her. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, she smelt even sweeter now and it was tempting to bite her now. He knew that he needed to give himself a little more time though, there was more research that he needed to do. He wanted to makes sure that his plan would go successfully.

"You could have gotten me a longer dress." She said to him.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it." James said while pulling her close to him. Blair put her hands against his chest trying to pull away, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. "You do not know what you do to me Blair…to men…you're seducing me without even knowing it."

"I am doing no such thing! Now let go of me!" She nearly screamed it. James quickly let go of her and chuckled when she stumbled over her feet.

"I can't wait till you actually want to Blair…it'll be beautiful…rough…hot…exhilarating."

"Nothing is going to happen between the two of us James. I am in love with Edward, and he is the only one that I am ever going to be with. There is no way I will ever do anything to you, and as soon as you turn me it's going to be all over."

"You are hurting my feelings here Blair…but don't worry…soon you will be mine…and we're going to take the Cullen's and the Volturi's together." He said while leading her back into the room. Blair did not know what he meant by that. She did not see how two people could kill so many vampires, they were severely outnumbered. She chose to ignore his delusions at this time. "If you need anything Blair just knock on the door." He said softly to her. "Right now I'm going to feed though, being around you makes me…hungry…" He said while closing the door and locking it.

*****Forks*****

Edward nearly killed Jacob when her first found out that Blair was kidnapped. He stopped himself though because he knew that he should have really blamed himself. He knew that he shouldn't have let Blair go with them, they were carless with her…he would have never let her out of his site. He knew that cliff diving was a bad idea and now he was afraid that he had lost her. Edward was with Alice and Emmet. The others were at home to not raise too many suspicions. Alice only knew that Blair was in New York City, but she didn't know exactly where. Edward has been scouring the city without any luck. Sometimes he thinks he could smell her, but it quickly mixes with the aroma of all the other humans.

"We need to find her soon." Alice stated. "He's growing weary and impatient…I see him biting her." Alice nervously said. She didn't want to share these visions with Edward because she knew that it would only upset him. "It's just James though; I don't see Victoria anywhere in the picture." That was something they could look forward too, it wasn't going to be too much of a battle.

"He's going to turn her…damn it." Edward said with clenched fists. "I should have done it…she wanted me to do it and I didn't do it. I wanted her to stay human." Edward said with a shake of his head. "If I would have turned her then he wouldn't have taken her…she would be safe with me right now. Instead she is with that monster…I'm going to enjoy ripping his limbs off."

"We're going to stop him from turning her Edward…I am sure of it. We are going to find them." Alice said while putting her hand on his shoulder. She could tell that he was completely distraught; Alice had to admit that she was worried as well. She didn't like the fact that James wanted something from Blair, and that he went to such extremes in order to obtain her. Blair has quickly become her best friend and she wanted her as a sister…now Alice feared that the day would never happen…not if they didn't find her soon. Who knew what kind of plan he had up his sleeves.

"I miss her…I did not think that I would miss her this much. It's like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and I can hear it beating but there's no way of me getting to it." Edward closed his eyes tightly trying to see if he could feel Blair…he could…he just couldn't find her.

"Maybe we should split up." Emmet suggested. "I can take James on my own if I find him…and you and Alice could go together." Alice nodded her head.

"Yes, it would be better if we split up. We will call if we find anything." Alice said to him. They have been looking nonstop for three days. There was no need to get a hotel room because they didn't sleep. "Edward and I will pretend like we are a couple looking for an apartment…maybe James has her in a building."

"I will look underground then…as disgusting as that sounds…maybe the reason we can't find her is because she's underneath our feet."

"Okay let's split off then." Edward said while walking down the street with Alice. It was thankfully a cloudy day. Tomorrow was supposed to be bright and sunny, so today would be their last full day of looking, although Edward was tempted to walk out in the day light to find her…he knew he couldn't do that though.

"I see a complex." She said to him. "I don't know if she's there…but a lot of vampires have apartments there. New York City is a good place to feed for them…especially the homeless." Alice shook her head in disappointment. Traveler's sometimes had spots that they liked to come back to, funds were…limitless to them and they could afford to buy an apartment that they might only come to twice or three times a year. Hopefully someone was there. Edward and Alice made their way their on foot whizzing past the people, that didn't even realize they were there. They were so fast that you just felt a breeze in your hair, and you wonder where the wind came from.

"Is this it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is." Alice said while walking inside. It was beautiful, there was a crystal chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were painted royal blue, and the marble beneath their feet were swirls of blue and white.

"How may I help you?" A man asked from behind the counter. Alice could tell that this place was extremely exclusive.

"We were hoping that you had something to rent here." Alice said.

"Well, you have to go through a realtor in order to see any of the rooms." He explained to the couple.

"Well, we have are heart set on this place." Alice said while looking into his eyes. "I am sure that you can let us look around." She pulled out two hundred dollars from her wallet and slipped it to him.

"Why of course." He said while slipping the money into his pocket. "Apartment fourteen is on the second floor." He said while handing them the key. "You two have thirty minutes though." He warned.

"That's all we need." Alice promised as they made their way into the elevator. Edward too in a deep breath hoping he could catch her scent.

"I swear…I feel that she's near." Edward said to Alice. "It's confusing though, all these people in here…I'm having a hard time pinpointing."

"It's okay Edward…we are trackers…unfortunately." If they were trackers then they would have found her already. Alice walked around the halls of the first floor putting her hand against the doors trying to get some sort of vision. "There's a vampire here." She said while looking at apartment number five. "Two of them…a couple." Alice rose her fist and knocked on the door. A beautiful raven haired woman answered her lips had fresh human blood on them.

"Who are you?" The woman asked while licking the blood off of her lips. She sensed them as soon as they came into the complex.

"I am Alice and this is Edward…we were looking for a vampire…named James, he's with a human girl with brown hair."

"I know James." She said with a grin. "Dangerous vampire he is…ran into him a couple of days ago when I was out hunting."

"Do you have any idea where he living at?"

"I would imagine that he is gone by now. He's not the type that stays in the city for more then a couple of days. I know that he has a place downtown." The woman said. "He likes to live in nice and crowded places. He sometimes stays in hotel rooms too, it'll be hard to find where though because I know he uses false names. If that's all you need, then I really must be going…finish feeding you know." The girl said with a wiry grin.

"Thank you…you've been very helpful." Alice said. The girl closed the door. "She is telling the truth to us. We are going to have to go to more populated areas. I am guessing that James is trying to drown out her scent. Wouldn't surprise me either if he's putting pieces of her clothes…hair…anything else that smells like her around the city to throw us off." Alice and Edward went down the elevator and Alice handed the key back to the man. Alice picked up her phone and dialed Emmet. "Emmet, he's not underground…he's somewhere downtown…possibly an apartment or a hotel…meet up with us there." Alice said, she then hung up, they went downtown together and Edward's nose was on fire.

"She's here…somewhere!" He felt excited to know what she was near. Alice closed her eyes trying to see if she could see anything.

"Damn it…."

"What is it Alice?" Edward was worried now.

"He knows that we are here…he knows that we are near…he's gone…out feeding…he just realized that we are close. We need to find her before he gets back." Alice said while opening her eyes. Emmet walked over to the two of them.

"I bumped into a vampire a few blocks back." He said to them. "He said that there was a vampire that came into his complex today with a human girl…thought it was odd because he was carrying her to his room."

"That must be them…did he say where?" Edward eagerly asked.

"Yeah follow me." Emmet said with a wave of his hand. They went over to the complex and walked inside. It definitely wasn't like the other one they went to. There was no one there watching who came and went and the wooden walls were cracked and the floors were scratched.

"She's here." Edward stated. "I just don't know exactly where. The building is huge. Even if we knock on doors it really wouldn't lead us anywhere. Did the guy you ran into say anything more about the two of them?"

"No, he just saw him carry her in the front…didn't know what room he was staying at I am assuming."

"He's here…" Alice said to them. She looked around to see if she could see him. "There's a back entrance." She said to them. "Apartment 199." Alice said to them. As soon as she said those numbers the three of them ran over to the apartment. Edward didn't waste any time kicking down the door…the only thing on his mind was saving Blair.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, going to try my darndest not to do a cliffhanger on this one!!! Hehe O:o) I'm bored at work, so this one is extra long. I might be posting a lot lately because I go into work earlier for the next 6-7 days._

Edward kicked down the door and went inside the room, he knew immediately that James was near, Alice immediately lead the way because she knew exactly where they were at. They went to the back room and kicked down the door and they saw James with Blair in his arms with his arm around his neck as though he was ready to snap it. They hovered back but stayed in a threatening pose. They weren't sure what the next move was going to be, but all Edward knew was that James was not going to kill Blair.

"I could kill her right now…right in front of you…and it definitely would be worth dying for." James said to them. He was scared, he wasn't expecting to get caught, and they must have had some power he was not expecting. He didn't really want to die, but he knew that he was not going to get out of this situation alive; at the same time though he didn't want to kill Blair. His plan was to keep Blair alive and he hated the Cullen's for spoiling his plans.

"You aren't going to kill her." Alice boldly said to him. "If you wanted her dead then you would have done it already." She said while taking a step forward. James gripped Blair's neck tightly making her gasp with pain, Alice immediately took a step back…she didn't want Blair's death to be on her hands.

"How are we going to do this James? Either way you are going to die…I'm not going to just walk out of here and let you have Blair, if you let her go now then I will make sure to rip your head off first." Edward hissed at him. He wanted Blair alive…this time he would never let her out of his site again; he would always make sure that he was watching her.

"Well then, if I'm going to die…might as well make something worth it." James bared his fangs and penetrated Blair's skull. Letting his venom seep through her…hoping she would lose her memories and forget all about Edward…Alice…her family…being wiped clean. James smiled and threw Blair at Edward, he tried to make a break by jumping through the wall, but Emmet was too fast for James to do that. Emmet grabbed James by his hair and pulled him down to the ground, he then dragged him to the other room and Alice followed to help Emmet rip him to pieces.

Edward held Blair in his arms; she was in pain…the extreme pain that he once went through years ago. Her body was beginning to spasm uncontrollably, and Edward wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He could suck out the venom, but he wasn't sure he could stop, her blood was like a drug to him and once he had a taste of if he was sure that he wouldn't stop until he sucked her dry. He knew if she was going to turn, maybe now was the time. After all her parents thought that Blair was kidnapped…she would never be found again and the Cullen's could leave town and start a new life with Blair. They were in the middle of New York City though and Blair would immediately be on a blood frenzy, and being around this many humans…there would be too many deaths on Edward's head and it would definitely draw attention to them.

Edward smelt James burning flesh and knew that he was now dead. Alice walked into the room covered in James blood, she looked at Blair and knew that something had to be done. She could tell that Edward desperately wanted her to be human, and Alice knew that they wouldn't be able to control Blair once she had change, new borns were very powerful and they would have to feed her immediately.

"Edward…you have to suck out the venom, she can't change here…not in the middle of this city." Alice said to him. "Hurry though…her skin is getting hard and cold…" Alice said while looking at Blair…everything about her was beginning to change and the transformation couldn't be completed…not yet. Edward nodded his head and sank his fangs where James had bitten her sucking out the venom…to his surprise he was able to stop, even though her blood tasted like sweet nectar from the Heavens…his love for her was stronger and he pulled away, Blair immediately passed out from the loss of blood.

"We should take her to the hospital." Emmet said while standing in the doorway. No one in the Forks should know that we were here. We should drop her off at the hospital and then head back home and let everything unravel from there."

"I don't think that I can leave her Emmet…I don't want anything to happen to her…I don't ever want to leave her side again."

"You don't want the cops to be sniffing in our direction Edward. I am telling you that it is going to be for the best. Especially if you want us to stick around, if they start investigating us, you know that Carlisle is going to want us to move." Edward looked up at Emmet and then back down to Blair; he knew that Emmet was right. Edward nodded his head and they sped through New York to the nearest hospital and dropped Blair off at the entrance before running off again…of course no one saw them. Edward couldn't help but to feel guilty for leaving her, he knew that in the long run it would be better.

Blair woke up in a white room, she felt disoriented and she had no idea what was going on. She didn't even know why she was at the hospital. She felt her red and felt soft tissue wrapped around it…she was confused.

"Miss Swan is awake." Suddenly there was a man in front of her in a white coat. He was a handsome man in his mid thirties. He had raven black hair, kind brown eyes, strong square jaw line, and perfect white straight teeth. He looked so happy to see that Blair was awake, like she was the most important person in the world.

"How are you feeling Blair?" he asked while standing by her. He looked at her like she was so fragile…which she was.

"Blair…." She trailed off, she was so confused. "Is that my name?" The doctor immediately had a look of concern on his face. He did not believe that her injury was going to cause any kind of memory loss.

"Yes, your name is Blair Swan...." He trailed off; he wondered how many memories she had actually lost. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm…." Blair closed her eyes and tried thinking. Her mind was blank…completely blank, all she saw was blackness. "The nurse saying that miss swan is awake." That was seriously the last thing that she remembered. The doctor made a hmmm noise and Blair immediately began to worry. What was she supposed to remember? Who was she? Why was she at the hospital? How did she know this was a hospital and not remember anything else? This was all confusing to her, she didn't understand anything.

"Blair, there are people here to see you…people that are your family. I don't want to bring them in though if you think it's going to stress you out too much. I will only send one in…will that be okay?" He asked her. Blair looked at him oddly…family…she couldn't even remember one family member.

"I…I really don't know…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I want to know who they are…I don't know…I just don't know…" She said as her breathing began to quicken. The doctor played with some of the IVs and Blair suddenly started to feel a little bit more relaxed.

"Just relax for now, I will talk to your family and you just sleep." He said to her. Blair's eyes were starting to feel very heavy and they slowly began to close, the last thing she saw was the doctor walking out of the room.

Doctor Levi walked over to the waiting room where the family was waiting. There were cameras outside all desperately wanting to get in, Blair was national news now…and there was tight security. Doctor Levi walked over to the Swans and they all immediately stood up hoping they could see Blair.

"It seems like she suffered some memory loss."

"No…" It seemed like they all said it in union. They all wanted to know what happened to Blair and now they were probably never going to find out. Of course Bella knew what happened; Edward told her everything when he returned. They couldn't come today though, it was a beautiful and bright sunny day and cameras were everywhere. Edward made sure that media did not know they were dating because he did not need camera crews around his house, he had to lay low for now.

"What does she remember?" Charlie asked hoping that she remembered something…anything about the person that did this to her.

"At the moment it seems like a complete memory loss. I do not know if it's an actual brain injury or if its trauma related. I need to run more tests on her, but I am sure that she will regain her memories because her injuries were not that extensive."

"Can we go in and see her?" Renee asked. "I want to see my daughter; maybe if we go in there she will remember who we are."

"When it comes to memory loss, usually patients feel extremely stressed and frustrated. They are confused to why this is happening…if you go in there most likely you will be a complete stranger to her and it could trigger a panic attack, right now she is sleeping and I think that it's best that no one sees her until she is ready to see someone. I would suggest coming back tomorrow; she might be ready to see someone then."

"Please let me see her…I am her twin sister…I know I could trigger something." Bella said while holding Jacob's hand tightly. He was kind enough to come with her, there was no way Jacob was going to let Bella go through it by herself.

"I think it's a good idea for you to go in tomorrow…I think the bond between twins are strong, but now…it's still all too traumatic for her. She really needs to rest and I will have the psychologist come in to see her, and she will determine if Blair is ready. You guys should really relax and come over early." They knew that Doctor Levi wasn't going to let anyone see Blair right now no matter how much they begged and pleaded.

"The doctor is right; we need to do this for Blair." Charlie said. "We all know that she's okay now and safe…so let's just go back to the Hotel and relax." Everyone hesitantly nodded their heads, knowing that Charlie's words were final. They all exited the hospital together facing the media frenzy that was outside.

"What happened to Blair? Is she okay? Who took her? Was she even kidnapped?" The questions were on and on and Bella herself was starting to feel dizzy from all the flashing lights. They were going to let Charlie be the one to speak, he was the strongest one out of the group.

"We're not going to answer any questions at this time. She is still recuperating. We are still not exactly sure what happened to her, they need to run more tests and hopefully soon we will all find out exactly what happened. That's all I have to say, right now my family and I need pray for a full recovery for Blair." Charlie said while walking passed the crowd and over to the limo that the Cullen's graciously paid for. The Cullen's were also nice enough to pay for their hotel stay as well since they were not able to accompany them to the city, they hesitantly accepted it, but they knew they needed to be at a full security Hotel.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Renee said as soon as she went into the limo. "I jut wanted to see her…and now we find out that she lost her memory. This feels like a nightmare and I just wish that I could wake up from it. First her extensive injuries from camping and now this! I knew I shouldn't have let her come to Forks."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Charlie was defensive.

"I am just saying that none of this would have happened if she would have stayed with us. I didn't want her to go back but she couldn't leave without Bella." Renee said while placing some of the blame on Bella too.

"Can we stop placing the blame on each other?" Bella asked completely appalled that her mother was actually trying to start an argument like this. She was always overprotective and she was always pointing fingers, it made her feel better. "It happened; it's not something that we expected to happen. It's not Dad's fault…it's not my fault…sometimes bad things happen, it could have happened there too or something else could have happened there. She's okay now though, I am sure that she is going to get all her memories back." Renee quickly shut her mouth knowing that she might have crossed a line and she stared out the window looking at the steel buildings passing them by.

They made it to the hotel where there were media crews again, this time they didn't say anything to them and the hotel staff was making a path for the Swan's to walk through. They lowered their heads and quickly scurried inside not even making eye contact with any of the news reporters, they hoped that all of this was going to blow over soon. Didn't they have more important things to cover then this? Jacob and Bella had separate rooms, but she pulled Jacob in her room anyway.

"Do you think I should call Edward tell him what's going on?" Bella has been scared of even really talking to Edward lately. He was still mad at them for not keeping a closer eye on Blair and Bella couldn't help but to feel guilty. She should have known better, but she thought they were all safe on Indian land with three werewolves, she never dreamed that James would actually make a move…she thought it was too risky.

"I think that you should. I know that he's probably freaking out right now, watching the news…and your dad didn't really say much, so I'm sure that Edward is going to want to know what's going on." Jacob said while pulling Bella close to him. He could tell that she was stressed and he wanted nothing more then to relax her. Jacob leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I'm here for you Bella." He said while pulling away that way she could pull out her cell phone. She put the phone to her ear and Edward picked it up in half a ring.

"Is she okay?"

"The doctor says that she's physically okay. He wouldn't let us see her though; he said that we might be able to see her tomorrow. It seems that the trauma from the accident caused her to lose her memories. He really thinks that it is only temporary though." There was dead silence on the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

"Yes…"

"Are you okay?" Bella was worried, she knew how much they loved each other and for Blair to forget…well it was probably killing Edward inside right now.

"I really don't know what to feel at the moment. It was just a myth…a rumor that a human would forget their memories if the venom is in their brain…I thought when I sucked it out that it would be fine; I guess that I was wrong. Can you do me a favor Bella?"

"Sure Edward…anything."

"Can you not tell her about me? I've brought nothing but danger to her…I am tired of her getting hurt, I want her to have a somewhat normal life." Those were the hardest words that Edward ever had to say.

"I don't know if I can do that Edward…that wouldn't be fair to Blair, you are her soul mate and she loves you."

"Not anymore Bella, she is not even going to remember me. This is most likely going to be a permanent thing. I don't want her to remember us, I don't want her to go through anything like this again. James is dead…Victoria must be dead as well…and now Blair can finally live a normal life, I don't want her to have another run in with us…any vampire will be too curious about her if she is with me." Bella sighed deeply after Edward said this. A part of her knew that he was right; Blair would be in too much danger if she stayed with Edward.

"Okay Edward, I don't know though if my parents are going to say anything."

"Make sure that they don't Bella, I trust you…and I believe that you can do this for me." Bella really didn't want to do this, but she knew that if she didn't it could very well mean the life of her beloved sister.

"I will just tell my parents that it will be too hard for you, that you think it's better that she focuses on family rather then relationships." Bella whispered to him. She felt so guilty just saying the words. "I really should be going though now, I just wanted to give you an update…goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella." She heard the click of the phone and she couldn't believe that it was actually over. It actually sounded like a final goodbye.

"I have to admit that I am pretty impressed that he is letting her go. I have a whole new level of respect for Edward now." Jacob said to her. He thought it was wise of him to let Blair go for her sake.

"Blair is going to feel like something is missing, I know it…they love each other…and I know she'll remember him." Jacob held Bella close to him as she began to cry. Jacob had a feeling that Blair wasn't going to remember and the thought of Edward's and Blair's love being loss…was a very sad moment.

*******Two weeks later******

Blair was released from the hospital two days ago. The media frenzy was dying down now, and her story was being covered only on small stations that still cared about it. Blair still didn't remember anything. Sometimes she had dreams of things…dreams of a vampire kidnapping her, but she knew that was completely silly because vampires didn't exists. The psychologist told her she was dreaming about him being a vampire because he was a monster to her. She described the man in her dream, but they weren't sure if they should even consider this man being a kidnapper since he was only in a dream and it could have been greatly misconstrued, after all she was seeing him as a vampire. Bella didn't have the heart to tell Blair that it was all real.

Renee wanted Blair to come home with her, but Blair actually said she wanted to stay with Bella and there was no way that Bella was going to leave Forks. Bella loved Jacob too much to ever leave him. There was a huge blow out over it, but finally they said that they were adults and were able to make their own decision. They would have extra security around Blair incase her kidnapper was still out there somewhere, even though Bella knew that he was dead.

"So this is home?" Blair asked while stepping out of Charlie's police cruiser.

"Yes, home sweet home." Bella said while putting her arm around Blair's shoulder. Even though Blair didn't remember Bella she knew that she did. She felt that she could trust Bella with her life.

"It looks kind of familiar to me." Blair said to them. They all walked inside together and Blair immediately went upstairs. "Is this my room?"

"Yes…it is!" Bella was ecstatic that Blair immediately went to her room. She knew that it had to be a good sign that something was coming back. "You remembered where it was at…I think the doctor is right, I'm sure it'll all come back to you." Charlie stood behind them equally impressed that Blair remembered.

"Now Blair, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. I called the principal and he said that you can take as much time as you need. He is not going to hold it against you." Charlie said while putting his hand gently on Blair's shoulder.

"No, I really want to go back to school. Dr. Reese told me that it is a really good idea that I am around familiar people and places. She said that it could trigger any memory for me and that it wouldn't be good for me to stay locked up in the house. By the way…dad…did you set up an appointment for the psychologist here?" It felt weird calling him dad, but she wanted to keep things as normal as possible.

"Yes you have an appointment tomorrow afternoon. He wants to see you twice a week for the first month just to make sure that everything is going smoothly…especially now since you decided that you want to go to school. Blair, if it becomes to much for you just come home."

"I know, I am going to go to sleep now though. The trip here made me really sleepy." Blair said while turning to them.

"Okay, good night Blair." Charlie said while kissing Blair's forehead. "Are you going to go to bed too Bells?"

"Yeah, I think that I am…I didn't get any sleep on the plane. Good night Charlie." She said to him while turning around and walking in her room. Blair closed the door thinking it was weird that Blair called their dad Charlie. She wondered if there was some kind of tension between them that she didn't remember. Blair didn't have time to worry though she went into bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, looking over her, she couldn't get rid of the feeling as soon as she entered Forks…it felt relaxing though, and she immediately went to sleep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Blair groggily woke up and slammed her hand down on the alarm that was by her. She looked at the time and say that it was six fifteen A.M. She rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror seeing her hair was a complete mess, she looked like Medusa.

"ugggghhhh." Blair wished now that she said she wasn't going to go to school today. She just over slept. Blair grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up to a high pony tail. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t shirt, and a black vest. She went through her drawers and pulled out her underwear and then went to the shower. The water felt so warm against her skin, she wanted to stay in there for hours, but the banging on the door warned her she had to get out soon.

"Come on Blair, don't use up all the hot water." Bella hollered.

"Sorry." Blair said while turning off the water. She hopped out of the shower and dried herself off and quickly put on her clothes. She opened the door and saw Bella who looked worse then she did when she first woke up.

"You might not remember anything but you certainly act the same way." Bella teased. Blair gave her a soft smile.

"I guess so…" Blair said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm going to get something to eat." Blair said while running downstairs. Blair saw Charlie attempting to cook, but she immediately smelt that something was burning.

"Flip the pancake." Blair said to him.

"Damn…" Charlie said while flipping it. "I never know when to flip these things." Charlie said with a nervous laugh.

"Let me finish breakfast." She said to him with a soft smile. "I think I remember knowing how to cook." Charlie stepped out of the way and let Blair take over for him. Blair finished up breakfast and put it on the table for them. Bella came downstairs and they all sat down at the table.

"I have off work the next couple of days Blair, in case you have any trouble at school…I just want to make sure that I am available to you." He hated taking so many days off, but the deputy was more then happy to take over for a little while.

"Okay, I think I'll be fine though." Blair said while eating some of her burnt pancake. She felt nervous being around them. They were watching her like she was going to break at any second, but Blair knew that she wasn't going to break. She wasn't as fragile as they thought she was. She finished her pancakes and Blair and Bella hopped in the truck and made their way to school. Blair was starting to quiver a little in the truck. She was feeling increasingly nervous.

"Are you okay Blair?" Bella asked while looking over to her.

"I just don't want everyone to baby me at school. I'm just afraid that they are all going to treat me like I'm some sort of mental patient or something."

"You don't have to worry about that Blair. I talked to all of them before hand." Yes, she had to tell them all that Edward ended the relationship and not to bring him up at all. They all agreed to it, thinking it would be easier for Blair.

"Okay good, I just want them to treat me the way they usually would." Blair said softly while looking out the window. They pulled up to the school and Blair was immediately swarmed by people. There was a beautiful blond that looked like some sort of model, a blond haired boy holding her hand he looked like he came right out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad, standing directly beside her was another blond boy that looked terribly interested in Blair, and on the other side of her was a dirty blonde haired boy that looked at her like he wanted to take off all her clothes right there.

"Hey Blair, wow you look really great…I'm Serena…your BFF, this is my boyfriend Nate, that's Chuck, and Mike." Serena said. Blair nodded at all of them, feeling that she knew them but at the same time feeling that they were complete and total strangers.

"Hi, sorry guys wish I could say that I remember you…but if it makes you feel better, you guys seem familiar." She said with a soft smile.

"It's okay Blair, I am sure that it's all going to come back to you." Mike said to her while training to obtain Blair's full attention. Now since she didn't remember Edward Mike was hoping that he had a shot with her. "If you need anything Blair…anything at all, I want you to know that I am going to be here for you. I'll be more then happy to walk you through the school and show you to all your classes. If you need any help with your homework, I will be more then happy to help you with that too." Mike was quickly becoming too overbearing for Blair.

"Come on now Mike, don't make me stick a hose on you." Chuck said to him. "I'm sure that Blair just needs some room. She wants to feel normal." Chuck said trying to be the understanding sort of guy. Now since Blair forgot everything, she forgot all the shady things he had done to her, meaning he had another chance. Now he felt that he knew how to approach Blair, make her like him.

"Yeah, this is a little much." Blair said with a nervous laugh. Blair looked across the parking lot and saw a gorgeous guy, they made eye contact for a brief second and she felt like she knew him. Her heart started to race in her chest, but he walked away instead of coming to her. "Do I know that guy?" Blair asked while looking at Bella. Bella turned to see who it was but he was gone.

"Which guy?" Bella asked.

"Never mind, he must have went inside the building or something." Blair said while shrugging her shoulders. She couldn't get over the feeling though that she knew him…she had to know him.

"Well, lets go to your first class." Bella said to Blair. "Alone though guys, I don't think she need a crowd around her." Everyone shook her head as though they understood except for Mike who wanted to tag along. "Mike, you can see her in class and at lunch." Bella warned him. Mike took a step back disappointed that he was missing his chance. Bella put her arm around Blair's shoulder and started walking her to class…this was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Blair wanted to desperately go back home because everyone treated her exactly how she didn't want to be treated. They treated her as though she was stupid, acted like she would lose her memory every five seconds or something. People keep repeating their names to her, teachers constantly asking her if she understood the topic, and people thinking that it's okay to tell her the full story of their life. She was quickly growing weary of it all, but it was lunch time now meaning that her torture was almost over. She knew that she was going to have go deal with it all because she couldn't skip school for the rest of her life.

Blair was just happy that she saw Bella in the lunch room; she didn't want to be surrounded by people she didn't know. Blair sat by Blair and noticed that Chuck was by her side and Mike was sitting across from her.

"How is your day going so far?" Mike asked her. "Have you been doing okay in your classes?" Blair wanted to tell him to just leave her alone about the memory thing for just a few minutes, but Blair really didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah, I have been doing really great actually. I guess I'm pretty smart because everything they are teaching I already know or I caught on right away." Blair said with a small smile.

"Blair, I was thinking that maybe this weekend I can take you to the beach or something." Chuck said to her. Mike's mouth went slightly a gape when Chuck boldly asked her that question.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Mike asked. "I mean she's so behind with classes and stuff, I am sure that she just need to stay at home and be around family." Mike was oozing with jealously.

"I actually think that it kind of actually might be a good idea. I really want to go out; I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day." She said while giving Chuck a small smile. She had to admit that she found him to be charming and attractive, there was something cynical in his eyes though, but Blair chose to ignore it. She really wanted to give everyone a chance…she wanted to get to know everyone again. "Don't worry Mike, I'll make sure to set out a day for you." Blair said to him when she saw the hurt in his eyes. His ears immediately perked up when she said that.

"Good, Maybe I'll take you out of town." Mike said. "There's really not that much to do around Forks." He said planning on making a date out of it. He definitely wasn't going to let Chuck with Blair over, it was going to be a fight and Mike knew that he was going to win it with his romance and charms. He knew that Chuck's ugly side would come out or hopefully Bella would warn Blair what a pig Chuck was.

"That sounds like a really good…." Blair's palms began to sweat and her heart started racing, she turned around and saw him again…the guy that she saw standing outside staring at her earlier. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was afraid that everyone else was going to hear it. "Who is that?" Blair asked. Everyone's face was frozen, because no one was going to tell her the truth and they wondered who would be the one to lie to her.

"That's Edward Cullen…it was some guy you had a crush on…but he never really gives any girl here the time of day." Serena quickly stepped up to the plate. Bella specifically told them that Edward wanted nothing to do with the Swan's anymore and Serena thought he was a jerk for doing it so she was going to paint a really ugly picture for Blair. "You asked him out to dinner…and he was like sure whatever…you went there and the jerk never even showed up." Serena continued with the lie. "I wouldn't waste your time on him Blair, the guy is a total loser."

"Really…hmm…well that's rude." Blair said while turning around and beginning to eat her lunch again. "Why does he look at me? Every time I see him he's looking at me?"

"I think that's because you keep looking at him." Mike said with a nervous laugh. "He's just trying to intimidate you Blair…don't worry about him."

"I think I had a class with him…but he didn't show up for it or something." Blair said with a shrug of her shoulder. Blair turned around and looked at him again, she really couldn't help herself…this time he wasn't looking at her though but the girl with short black hair sitting by him was and she gave Blair a soft smile, Blair smiled back at her feeling like she knew her too.

It was killing Edward watching her from across the room. He heard all of them talking about him, painting him out to be this awful guy and he wanted to do nothing more then to go over there and tell her that it is all lies. Then Chuck and Mike asking her out on dates already; he knew that he was going to have to keep a close eye on that…especially Chuck who only had one thing on his mind and he was going to make sure that Chuck didn't get that from her.

"Edward, I know this is hard." Alice said softly to him. "It's really hard for me too, she's like my best friend and to sit her and do nothing…God…I didn't think that I was going to miss her this much." Alice said softly to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Alice…I didn't even think about asking you what you thought about all of this. I just did what I thought was going to be best for Blair. When she looks at me though, I feel like she knows me." He said with a clenched jaw.

"I feel the same way too, like there is just a connection between her and us. We really can't do anything though Edward, if she remembers on her own then so be it…but until then I really think you are right. I do think that we are dangerous for her. Maybe Carlisle was right…maybe we should leave town."

"No, I can't leave town…I can't leave her here alone with those vultures." He said referring to Chuck and Mike. He didn't think that either one were good enough for her. He wouldn't leave until he knew that she was completely safe, which meant that he was probably never going to leave. He was always going to watch over her, being her Guardian Angel.

"Edward, I am so tired of you moping around the house though." Rosalie chimed in. "I mean this was your decision, you didn't have to do this. I think a long needed vacation would be good. Maybe we can leave and you can just check in on her every once in a while." Edward quickly shook his head no. He wasn't going to leave town, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"I'm doing what I think is best and that's all there is to it." Edward said while playing with an apple that was on his plate. "She keeps looking at us…" Edward noted trying not to look at her but he really couldn't help it. He missed the feeling of her skin against his; he missed her kiss, her smell, her touch, and just the sound of her voice.

"Come on Edward, let's get out of here." Alice said while standing up. She knew that this was too much torture for Edward. Edward complied and stood up with Alice and the two of them went outside together to talk. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this Edward…I mean absolutely sure. I see you and her…and I can't help but to think that you are making a mistake." Alice was trying to be honest with him, because the future she sees for Edward is sad and dreary.

"I put her through so much pain Alice, I am a curse to her and after what happened…I just feel that I'm going to be the death of her. I want her to live a happy life…and a normal life."

"Don't you think that decision should be left her though Edward. I think she was willing to take all of those risks for you."

"It doesn't really matter anymore Alice; there is a reason that she forgot everything. This is her second chance at a normal life. I wasn't really planning on ever turning her anyway, I would never do that to her. I wish all the time that I wasn't the thing that I am now, but my mother just had to beg him to save my life." Edward said while looking to the ground, he hated the monster that he was and he never wanted Blair to resent him for turning her into a beast.

"I guess I can understand that, I personally really don't mind it too much. I mean sometimes I get really depressed about it, but I have Jasper and that makes me feel so much better Edward. Blair is your Jasper and without her you are never going to feel okay about being what you are." He knew that she was right and then he started thinking about ending it all…without Blair there would be no point in living.

"Don't even think about it Edward." Alice said to him receiving a vision of Edward having himself killed. "Don't you dare think about it! Don't you dare be that selfish and kill us all inside. We love you Edward, and we don't want anything to happen to you…we won't let anything happen to you."

"Wow, your visions are improving."

"Yes, thankfully…and I'm serious Edward." She warned him. "I will get Emmet to hold you down every second of everyday if I have to." Edward knew that Alice was serious about it too.

"I will just see where things go from here." Edward said to her. "I just want Blair to be happy." He said while looking through the cafeteria window. He saw that Blair was laughing, her beautiful musical laughter, Mike made some stupid joke and Blair was just trying to be polite.

"I don't think she'll ever be happy again Edward. I should go back inside though…to Jasper; he has a hard time being around all these people without me by his side. You can just relax out here a bit."

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to take a short little stroll before class…you know to clear my thoughts." Edward said to her, there was a lot of clearing that he had to do too. He began to walk and that's when he sensed her…she was outside, walking up behind him. He knew that he should run, just disappear, but he couldn't. She didn't know about his incredible speed, she didn't remember.

"Ed..ward?" Blair stumbled over his name. She felt so nervous around him, when she said she was going to talk to him everyone tried to stop her; but she said that she wasn't a three year old kid and she wasn't going to allow them to tell her what to do. Edward turned around and looked at his beloved Blair. She was beautiful…perfect…and he wanted to do nothing more then to wrap his arms around her and take her away to the meadow and make love to her under the sunlight.

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was cool and casual, like he really didn't care what she had to say. He was acting polite and was looking at her like he wanted her to leave.

"I'm sure you have heard that…you know I've lost my memories…but I feel like I know you." She said to him while taking a step closer and looking into his Carmel colored eyes. She has never see a color like that before, it was so unique and beautiful.

"Of course you know me; I went to school with you."

"Now there is really no need for you to be sarcastic with me. I am just trying to figure everything out right now and I just feel like I know you know you." She said while crossing her arms. Maybe her friends were right about him, maybe this guy was just some pompous jerk that thought he was too good for every girl at this school.

"Well, I am a very sarcastic person, but of course you don't remember that. Is there another reason why you came all the way out here to see me? You know me…but barely, we maybe spoke one or two times and that is it. I am sorry to disappoint you." He hated doing this to her and hated saying this to her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he wanted her to hate him…to despise him…to forget all about him. "Now if you'll excuse me I need some time to think…by myself." He quickly turned away from her and she stood there in shock. He snubbed her; he treated her as though she was nothing. She felt the hot tears burning her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She decided then that she wanted Edward, and she was going to have him. Blair had a feeling that she usually always got what she wanted.

Blair turned and walked casually back into the lunch room. Everyone at her table was staring at her wondering what happened out there. Bella could tell that Blair was hurt, but no one else knew her as well as Bella did.

"Well, you guys are definitely right about Edward…he's really a piece of work." Blair took her seat again between Bella and Chuck. Her mind couldn't get off of Edward now, that's all she could think about. "He's very…rude…yes I would definitely say rude." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean really who does he think he is? He think that he's better then everyone else or something?"

"Don't worry about it Blair." Bella said to her in almost a sad voice. She hated lying to her sister, especially when she knew how much they loved each other. It just didn't seem fair to Bella, she had Jacob and Blair had no one now. She couldn't imagine if this happened to her. If she lost her memory and Jacob just decided that he wanted Bella to never know about their love. If Bella ever did remember she would be furious and be even more furious that everyone involved never told her. A part of her was tempted to tell Blair everything, but Bella knew that she couldn't betray Edward.

"I'm not worried about it. I am Blair Swan and I don't want him…" She said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean seriously, he's a loner…not a sports star right? Please don't tell me he's quarter back or something." They all began to laugh while they quickly shook their heads no. "Well then, he's not important at all to me then." She lied. He was important, the most important boy in this whole damn school. The bell rang signifying that lunch was over and Blair quickly stood up and Mike was almost instantly by her side waiting to walk her to her next class. Blair just wanted this day to be over.

That night Blair could only dream about Edward. She dreamt that the two of them were in this beautiful meadow together. She watched his skin glisten in the sunlight, as though his skin were made out of a million diamonds. She touched his skin and it felt so cold against her finger tips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward." They kissed passionately and he laid her down taking off her clothes gently and then he made love to her.

Blair woke up in a sweat. She couldn't believe she was having sexual dreams about Edward Cullen. She knew that this was getting serious. She couldn't deny her feelings for him and even her dreams were telling her that she needed to be with him. Blair looked at the clock and saw that her alarm was going to go off soon. She stood up and turned it off and started to get ready for another day of school.

The day went like a blur and Edward wasn't there. The day was so bright and sunny and Serena told me that they were probably camping. She didn't see how they could get away with something like that. Not being able to go to school because they were going to go camping? I guess small towns ran things a little different. She missed him and she wanted to see him. It was sunny all the way till Friday too, meaning she only dealt with Mike and Chuck hitting on her all week.

"Blair Chuck is here." Charlie yelled up the stairs. Blair was starting to regret saying she would go out to the beach with Chuck today and then tomorrow she was going to Port Angeles with Mike, another thing she really wasn't looking forward too. Blair looked in the mirror at her red bikini and she quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top over it. She hopped down the stairs and saw Chuck waiting for her with a big smile on his face.

"Chuck, I was thinking we could go to La Push…Bella said she was going to be there with Jacob and some of her friends, I told her I'd meet up with her." Blair just really didn't want to be left alone with Chuck. She just had a strange feeling that she couldn't trust him.

"Sure thing Blair." They walked to his car and he opened the door for her and then hopped in the drivers side and began to drive. "Mind if I show you my beach first? There's this little cave that I found, they have all these crystals or just shiny rocks through out the cave walls…it's just really awesome."

"Sure, that actually sounds kind of cool, only for a few minutes though because I don't want Bella to worry about me."

They made it to the beach which was pretty bare; she could tell it was because it was rocky. She could see huge rocks jutting out from the water. She followed Chuck and he pulled out some snorkeling gear and handed Blair goggles and a snorkel. She followed Chuck closely, afraid she'd get lost in the water. They swam past cliffs and she thought for a moment that they weren't going to stop. Chuck swam down and Blair followed him and Blair saw a small opening that Chuck swam through. Blair followed him and he swam up and she did as well.

"Wow…I can't believe that you found this place." Blair climbed up, there wasn't much walking room, but there was enough. She touched the rocks and found that one was loose she pulled it out and examined it. "These are the most beautiful rocks I have ever seen. You have a pocket don't you?" She knew she couldn't shove it down her bikini. "Never mind I'll just hold it, I don't want to lose it."

"Blair, I know that you don't remember anything, but you and I had something special between us." Chuck said while taking a step closer to her. "You and I had this little game going on, but never really getting serious about anything." He pushed her wet hair behind her ear and Blair felt her heart began to race. "When this happened to you, I really thought I lost you and then I thought that maybe all these games should stop. I just want to know if you feel anything for me."

"I really don't know Chuck…I mean I think that you are attractive, but I'm really confused about my feelings right now. I think it's really bad if I get into a relationship because I really don't remember anything and I really want to focus on that."

"Lets see if this jogs your memory." Chuck leaned down and kissed her lips. He pressed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss letting his tongue slide into her mouth; he was surprised that she was kissing him back. After a few seconds though he felt her hands on his chest pushing him back. Chuck didn't feel like he was done though, her standing there in her little red bikini was too tempting for him and he found himself cupping her breast massaging it softly. That was when Blair shoved him.

"I want to go…now…" She said to him suddenly feeling very naked.

"Come on Blair, you don't remember anything? You don't remember the time we had sex on the beach. You don't remember having sex in the back of my car?" He knew they were all lies, but he knew that he wanted to get in her pants before she started to remember anything.

"I don't even remember anything about my own damn family. I sure as Hell don't remember sleeping with you. This just doesn't feel right to me Chuck…it just doesn't. I'm really sorry, but I'm not ready for all of this."

"It's okay Blair, I just miss it…" He said while running his fingertips down her stomach to the edge of her bikini bottoms. "Definitely miss this." He said while running his fingers horizontally over the edge of them. Blair slapped his hand away.

"Chuck, I just want to go to La Push now." Chuck finally stopped his harassment and they went to La Push together. There Blair had a much better and more relaxed time. Chuck had to be on his best behavior with all eyes on him. He still touched Blair as often as he could, which made Blair feel increasingly uncomfortable. She knew that she was never going to be going out alone with him again. She hoped tomorrow with Mike wouldn't be the same.

The next day Mike wanted to have an early start because he wanted to spend all day in Port Angeles. Blair for some reason had a feeling that she could trust Mike, so she really didn't feel bad for being alone with him. When she walked downstairs she saw that he had beautiful white roses in his hand and Blair couldn't help but to smile, she found it to be very sweet.

"Thanks Mike." Blair said while taking the flowers and inhaling the sweet scent.

"They compare nothing to your beauty." He said being corny. Blair grinned and put the flowers in a spare vase that was in the closet. "Okay dad I will be back tonight." Blair said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't bring her home too late."

"Of course not Sheriff Swan, I will have her home in a decent hour."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie." Mike and Blair walked out together to his car and Blair sat inside and buckled her seat belt. She had a strange sensation come over her as though someone was watching them. She looked around and saw that no one was even outside. She figured that she was just being paranoid.

"How did things go with you and Chuck?"

"I don't know if I should really talk about it…"

"What did he do?"

"Wow, you sound mad…"

"God, I don't know why no one told you." Mike hit the steering wheel. "Chuck is a complete and total Douche Bag Blair. He's the type of guy that wants to bang every single girl in school. We told him to back off you for the time being, not to try anything stupid with you and he swore that he would be on his best behavior. Were we stupid to believe his promise?"

"So you are saying that nothing happened between Chuck and I before?"

"Definitely, no way you would have ever done anything with Chuck. Actually you never seemed to be his biggest fan. I mean you tolerated him, but that was really as far as it went between the two of you."

"Well, he definitely painted a completely different picture for me. He practically mauled me on our little get together. I told him to stop, and he did…but he told me this whole story about how we had a sex plenty of times."

"I am not a violent guy, but right now I really feel like punching his face in. I can't believe that he would say that to you. I promise you Blair that you had never slept with him and probably never even thought about sleeping with him. You don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you, I promise to be a complete gentleman.

"I know I really don't remember you Mike, but I do have a feeling that you are a person that I could really trust. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted Chuck; I had a gut feeling that I should. I feel like I should give everyone a chance though. I really have to stop being so naïve. Is there anything else I should know Mike? I feel like there is this big chunk that's missing. There's so much that seems like you aren't telling me."

"Blair, I really don't think that I should be the one to tell you. Everything that everyone is doing…well mostly everyone is doing is only for your benefit Blair; that much I can promise you." Blair wasn't sure if he really meant that. Were they really doing things for her own benefit or for their own benefit? Blair knew there really wasn't anything she could do though; she was just along for the ride. She couldn't force information out of them, and if she did they could very well lie to her and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

The rest of the day with Mike was actually fun. They ate at Longhorns where she discovered her love for Prime Rib. They went shopping and Mike actually bought her this beautiful silver necklace with a turquoise teardrop at the end of the chain. She bought a cute short mini dress which Mike enjoyed watching Blair try on. He innocently flirted with her and Blair had to admit that she thought it was cute. Mike was so much different then Chuck and actually thought that Mike was a really good guy.

He drove her home and the entire time they sang stupid songs. She thought it was weird how she could remember all these songs, but she couldn't remember any people. The only person that she wanted to remember too was Edward and she was going to put effort to remember every last detail about him. She felt like she had an obsession, he was her obsession and she knew that now.

"Mike thanks for the wonderful time." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a quick and friendly peck, but it was enough to make Mike's whole face turn completely red. She felt eyes on her again, and she had a sudden feeling of someone being envious. She shook her head hating feeling like she was being stalked.

"Wow…I mean any time Blair. I am going to be here for you and I want you to know that." He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. Blair really only had friendship feelings for him, and she couldn't help but to wish she had more because he seemed to be a really nice guy.

"Thanks Mike, I really should be heading in now though. We should definitely go to Port Angeles again; you definitely have a good eye for fashion." Blair quickly ran inside closing the door behind her wanting to get away from the strangers eyes that were watching her.

"Did you have a good time with Mike?"

"Yes dad, he was actually really sweet."

"Yeah Mike Newton has always been a good kid. I think you should see him again." Charlie really would rather have her be with Mike then Edward. He was secretly afraid that she was going to remember Edward again and Charlie felt that Edward was too dangerous for Bella.

"He is really nice, we are probably going to hang out again next weekend. We had a lot of fun together. I am going to go upstairs now though, I see Bella's truck is gone is she out at the reservation?"

"Yes, she's been out there every night now. I don't know what to do with that girl. Good night Blair."

"Good night dad." Blair said while walking upstairs. She went inside her room and noticed that her window was opened. She quickly walked over and closed it. She looked out the window and saw a figured, but it quickly disappeared. She turned to her dresser and saw a single red rose. She knew that she should feel somewhat frightened, but for some reason she didn't. She had a feeling that whoever gave this to her was someone she could trust and love. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She whispered to herself as a single tear fell down her cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ooo yeah the dance haha. Yeah, just for you all to know I am INFAMOUS! For forgetting stuff. So please bear with me, I'm like reading two books right now, I'm in about 15 role plays, writing a novel, and two fan fics…so I get confused sometimes. This totally is going to change what this chapter is about! I had a page written out, but the dance is a better idea, I can save this other idea for the next chapter!_

"A dance! Why didn't you tell me that there was going to be a dance." Blair felt furious right now at Bella. She didn't even have a date and she wasn't going to be the loser that was going to go to a dance by herself. She didn't want everyone to look at her full of pity. She wasn't going to be the girl standing in the side lines waiting for someone to dance with her. "I am surprised that no one has said anything to me yet. Thank you for telling me last minute Bells."

"Sorry, I just thought about it now. With all the craziness that has been going on it has slipped a lot of people's minds. Plus you know that I have never really been into the whole dancing thing, I don't even really know how to dance." Bella and Blair were standing in the girls' bathroom together. Blair just happened to see the flyers hanging all over the school about the dance that was going to happen this very weekend, first of the month some kind of special dance they do every year in the Forks. It gives something for the kids to do in this small hick of a town. She thought maybe Mike didn't say anything to her because he had a date and he would feel bad about brining it up and she was sure that Chuck had a date, even if he didn't have a date Blair would be stupid to go out with him.

"Well, I don't even know who I am going to want to go with." Blair was starting to become panic now. She really wasn't one who was going to be missing out on a dance! Blair has always been known to be the center of attention. "A masked dance too, I think that's going to be pretty cool, definitely not something that I am going to want to miss out on."

"Well since it's a masked dance, no one is going to even know that you don't have a date, because they won't know who you are." Blair rolled her eyes.

"A little mask doesn't magically make you a stranger. That's just something they do on TV, but if I see someone wearing a half mask I still know who they are by their hair, body build, lips, and I just know." Blair said quickly becoming tired of hearing about all of this. She wanted to scream at Bella right now. "Then our birthday is coming up to Bella."

"Don't worry about that we already have a building reserved."

"Can dad even afford to do something like that?"

"Everything has been taken care of the only thing you need to worry about is decorations." Bella didn't want to tell Blair that Edward reserved the place for her before the accident happened.

"Well, I'm going to work something out." Blair said with a sigh. "I'm not going dateless. Do you think Edward Cullen has a date?"

"Geez Blair, you really need to forget about him. You talk about him at least once a day and I thought you would get the hint by now that he's really not that interested. I don't even know if he's into girls."

"No, Edward Cullen is not gay. I have a gaydar and I know for a fact that he's into woman. Maybe he's not going with anyone because no one has asked him yet."

"Blair seriously, listen to yourself. You can't keep throwing yourself at him, I told you that you did it before and he rejected you. The last thing you need is for him to say yes to you and have him stand you up. I thought you were totally over him?"

"Well, I lied." Blair said while walking out of the bathroom leaving Bella behind. When she left the bathroom she ran right into Mike who was holding a flyer in his hand. "Mike Newton, you didn't even bother telling me there was a dance. I should hit you."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask if you wanted to go with me." The truth was Mike really had to tell his other date that he was going with Blair. She was mad…well mad was putting it lightly, she was furious that Mike cancelled on her. Mike saw this as his opportunity though to go with Blair.

"Oh, I thought you had a date." She didn't know that for sure. Mike didn't seem like the type of guy that would wait last minute for a date though.

"Well hopefully you will be my date." Mike shyly said to her. Blair felt eyes on them and Blair looked over and saw Edward who was openly staring at the two of him. There was a darkness in his eyes that she never noticed before…a blinding fury…it looked as though he wanted to kill Mike. Blair knew then that Edward might have not have been completely honest with her, they did know each other…or at least maybe he liked her. She just wondered why he was being so smug with her before. Blair decided to test this. Blair leaned in close to Mike as though she was going to kiss him, she noticed Edward completely tense up…yes he was jealous.

"Mike, after that wonderful night I had with you…it would be my pleasure to be your date at the dance." Blair then kiss his lips softly. She looked up and noticed Edward was storming down the hallway away from them. Maybe she took things a little too far that time. Sometimes you had to go to extremes though to get the results you wanted.

"Miss Waldorf…" She looked up to see one of the teachers giving her a scornful look. "That is unacceptable behavior!"

"Sorry Mrs. Lions, I sometimes forget what's acceptable and what's not…you know this brain injury has been so hard on me. I just get so confused sometimes." Blair was tearing up milking it for all it was worth. She saw the guilt quickly consume Mrs. Lions, she was thinking about how insensitive she was being…not even knowing that Blair was only doing this to stay out of trouble.

"Oh no dear, I am sorry…no kissing in the halls…it's just not proper, now you know for next time."

"Thank you Mrs. Lions." Blair said while walking away with Mike arm in arm as soon as they were out of her view Blair and Mike both started laughing hysterically. Blair knew she was going to get away with a lot of stuff this semester.

Lunch hour was the same. Edward left in the middle of class, he was excused by his father saying they had an important trip that they had to go on. Who the heck gets to leave class for a trip? It must be nice to have your dad as the town doctor…seems like they were able to get away with whatever they wanted too. The rumors were though that all the Cullen's were straight A students, some say they are smarter then most of the teachers here. They could miss a week of school come back take all the tests and homework and Ace them all even though they weren't there for the topics. Blair thought maybe they were all child geniuses or something.

"So Blair and I are going to the dance together." Mike announced it to the whole table as though it was the proudest day of his life. Blair was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was bragging about it, but she really couldn't blame him…she was Blair after all. Blair noticed Chuck's face becoming extremely grim.

"Good for you…" Chuck was sarcastic. He was obviously pissed off at the fact that Mike was getting the girl and he wasn't. "I thought you were going with Janet Elliot though." Chuck wore a smug smile on his face trying to call him out on the fact that he dumped his date for Blair.

"No, I think that you are mistaken Chuck."

"It really doesn't matter now does it, because after the night me and Mike had together…I think I would be pretty ticked off if he went to the dance with someone else." Blair would rather want Chuck to thing that she was dating Mike then being single. Maybe now Chuck would back off of her a little bit. She thought for a moment that maybe he was the one that broke into her room and left the rose on the dresser…she knew that it wasn't though.

"Excuse me while I go throw up." Chuck stood up and walked away from the group clearly wanting to kill Mike.

"Wow didn't expect him to get so mad."

"It's okay Mike, it's not you're fault that I would never be interested in him. He's kind of creepy…"

"Come on guys don't talk about Chuck like that. You don't know what he's been through in his life. He might come off as a jerk sometimes, but I'm telling you that he's actually a pretty decent guy." Nate quickly came to his best friends' defense. He wasn't about to let them just bad mouth Chuck behind his back, Nate never really liked that.

"Sorry, but he is a creep Nate." Blair quickly said to him. "He might be your best friend, but that's about it. I don't think anyone else at this table is a big fan of his. We only tolerate him because of you."

"So you can speak for everyone now Blair? You don't even know him, if you don't remember you lost your memory."

"I think you are the one that really doesn't know him Nate."

"Come on guys, that's enough. I really don't want my best friend and my boyfriend to be fighting. It's just Chuck after all; he has a love hate relationship with everyone."

"Sorry baby didn't mean to snap like that." Nate kissed Serena's cheek softly but he gave Blair a scornful look. Blair decided to just give up this fight. She didn't want to shatter Nate's image of Chuck. She thought that Chuck would be too lonely if he lost Nate, after all Nate was the only one that was really his friend. Blair just wanted this day to be over and she wanted it to be the weekend already for the dance.

*****Dance*****

Bella did not look too happy about going to the dance but Jacob really wanted to go with her. Blair and Bella went shopping with Serena for their outfits and Bella looked so uncomfortable in her floor length royal blue gown. She looked beautiful in it though, it had a low V-cut back and the edges of it were adorned with faux diamonds. Blair of course picked out the dress for Bella because Bella wanted to know if it was okay to go to the dance in jeans and a t-shirt which was completely out of the question. Blair thought she looked stunning; she naturally picked out a more stunning dress then Bella's. Blair wore a floor length satin dress. The main color was a rich purple, the top was a corset top that was adorned with diamond type gems that glittered on the top like stars. The skirt was multi layered with beautiful purples and blues. There was a slit that went up to her thighs so the dress would flow more easily.

"Blair I look ridiculous."

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. Don't wear your hair up though; this dress is definitely one that needs to be worn with your hair down. Maybe I can do your make up too. A little bit of blush, lipstick, and mascara."

"No, I really think that the dress is enough…maybe I will wear my hair down though." Bella said while pulling the pony tail out of her hair. She let her hair flow to her shoulders and she had to admit that she did look pretty. She felt so plain compared to Blair though. Blair was always the one who cared about her looks, who went the extra step to look beautiful and she did it well.

"Girls, Jacob and Mike are here!"

"We'll come down in a second." Blair hollered to Charlie. Blair looked in the mirror one last time admiring her figure and then she slipped on her heels and headed out the door with Bella. They walked down to see Jacob and Mike who were both wearing black tuxes holding corsages in their hands.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." Jacob said while sliding the white corsage on her wrist. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, he had never seen her dress up before and he wished that she would do it more often. Bella just blushed softly really not saying anything to him because she wasn't sure what to say.

"You look…just wow Blair." Mike said while pinning Blair's corsage to her corset top. She told him her color scheme because Blair wanted to match. He had specially dyed purple roses and flowers just for Blair.

"Okay you guys stand together so I can take a picture." Charlie said while holding the camera. He sometimes was a distant father, but he just wasn't used to having the girls around. Now that he did though he did not want to miss an important moment like this, he wanted to remember this night. They were both growing up so fast and he had to admit that it was breaking his heart a little bit. He knew that he missed out on too much.

Mike wrapped his arms around Blair's waist standing behind her and Jacob did the same and Charlie was snapping pictures away. He got a few pictures of Blair and Bella by themselves and then waved goodbye to them as they headed out of the door and into the long white stretch Limo.

"I can't wait to start dancing!" Blair said when she entered the limo.

"Are all your dances going to belong to me?"

"Don't be so selfish Mike; you know that there are other people that are going to want to dance with me. Don't worry though; most of my dances are going to belong to you."

"Well, I am definitely going to be keeping Bella all to myself. I might not look like it but I actually get kind of jealous."

"It's definitely okay Jacob; I really don't even want to dance with anyone else. I will end up sending them to the hospital by breaking their feet."

"Well you know I'm strong enough for you not to break my feet." Jacob draped his arm over Bella's shoulder when the Limo came to a stop. The driver came over and opened the door for them and they walked out of the Limo together. Inside was busy and everyone crowded around Blair drooling over her dress. Blair was glad that she was stealing away all the attention because she really wasn't sure how she was feeling about Mike right now. Yes she went to the dance with him, yes she stole a few kisses from him, but she didn't feel a very strong chemistry with him.

"Did you see Edward Cullen is here, he's staring at you too."

"Did he come with anyone?" Blair asked Serena.

"No, I saw him come in by himself…his brothers and sisters didn't bother coming either it is just him and I really don't know why. A few girls have asked him to dance but he has declined all of them. I really don't know what he is doing here if he doesn't even want to dance with anyone." Serena knew he was here for Blair though. If he wanted the relationship to be over then why was he practically stalking Blair?

"Can you do me a favor S?"

"Anything for you B."

"Can you please ask Mike to dance? I want to see if I can talk to Edward."

"I really don't know about that Blair. I really don't think that it's a good idea, I mean he's so…cold and rude."

"Serena, you said anything."

"Fine, I will ask him to dance." Blair watched Serena walk over to Mike and Mike hesitantly accepted. He looked over at Blair to make sure it was okay and Blair nodded at him and smiled. She then snaked through the crowd and walked over to Edward who was standing in the shadows. "Hey Edward."

"You really don't know how to take a hint do you?"

"I'm just wondering why you would go to a dance by yourself. Honestly it seems kind of lonely." Blair said while taking a step closer to him. Edward wanted to pull away, but he loved Blair too much to pull away.

"I try to make all the high school dances. I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"My birthday is going to be the weekend after next. I was wondering if you would like to come to it. It's going to be absolutely awesome and also a once in a lifetime opportunity. There won't be another party like it for years to come."

"I will have to see if I am available that weekend."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I don't dance."

"Come on Edward, you come to a dance to dance. Not stand in the corner and watching everyone else have fun." Blair said while taking his hand into hers. "Wow your hands are absolutely frigid." Edward quickly pulled his hand out of hers. "Dance with me…I demand that you do." Her voice stayed playful and Edward felt like he couldn't resist her. Blair had something about her…something that drew everyone to her.

"One dance." Blair took his hand again and led him to the dance floor. The perfect song began to play, it was slow of course. Blair had always loved Snow Patrol chasing cars and dancing to this song with Edward made her stomach do flips. Blair rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. He missed her terribly, and he wished he could stay with her without hurting her.

"Edward, I feel like we have this connection. I don't know if you feel it or not, but I do feel it. I feel like you're a missing piece in this puzzle, I feel like you are the key…the answer to all the problems I have."

"Blair, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm not though; a lot of people think that of me because I am a mystery. You deserve to be with someone less troubled then me…Mike is a really good guy."

"So you didn't reject me because you hate me? You just think I'm too good for you?"

"I don't think Blair; I know that you are too good for me. Believe me when I say too that I am nothing but trouble. There can never be an us Blair; I'm not interested in putting anyone through any pain…especially you."

"Wouldn't that be my decision to make though? I'm tried of all you people treating me like I'm half retarded…just because I forgot everything doesn't mean that I can't make decisions on my own."

"It's a two way street Blair, and I really don't want to have a relationship with you and it's as simple as that."

"Hey, do you mind if I cut in?" Blair looked up and saw Mike. She really did mind that he cut in but Edward practically pushed Blair into Mike's arms.

"You two enjoy the rest of your evening." That was it. He then disappeared into the crowd and she couldn't see him anymore, he might have left for all Blair knew.

"Are you okay Blair?"

"No, not really; Mike you are a really great guy. I just don't think I can be your girlfriend. I want to be friends."

"Is it because of Edward?"

"Yes, I know it's crazy."

"He hurt you once Blair, he'll do it again." The words just slipped out of his mouth, he didn't even mean to say them. He immediately wanted to take back the last thirty seconds of his life.

"What do you mean he hurt me once?"

"I…umm…I just…umm…mean you know that whole rejecting you thing. That hurt you a lot Blair; he's just going to keep shooting you down." Yes, great recovery, at least that was what he thought. Blair could tell that Mike was lying though.

"I have a right to my memories Mike. If you know something that everyone is keeping from me, then I have a right to know."

"Can we go outside and talk about this? I really don't want to cause a scene in the middle of the dance."

"Sure, fresh air is really something that I need right now." They walked outside together and there was a gazebo at the back. It was a chilly night so no one was really out there except for a male figure. Blair and Mike walked over there though and the man was very unfamiliar. He was tall, very pale, jet black soft hair that went to his shoulders, and his eyes…were red…the color of blood.

"Blair Swan…"

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think you know him Blair. I've never seen this guy in my life." Mike immediately became extremely possessive.

"How else would I know her name unless I knew her? Blair do you not remember me? Damien…does that name ring any bells? My brother is James…"

"I probably do know you, but I had an accident and I lost a lot of my memories…not a lot…like all of them."

"Well, isn't that a shame. I've wanted to speak to you Blair, I knew that you would be here tonight and I didn't want to bother you at home. I was hoping to speak to you alone." His eyes darted to Mike and he looked at him strangely. Mike's face suddenly went blank.

"Yes, of course you two should talk alone." Mike slowly turned around and walked back as though he was some sort of zombie.

"My brother James was right about you."

"What do you mean he was right about me?"

"You are absolutely enchanting."

"I thought you said you met me before?"

"Well never said I met you, I just asked if you remember me….or at least my name. My brother told me everything about you."

"James, who was he to me?"

"You two were seeing each other for a brief period; he's dead now though."

"I'm so sorry to hear that…what happened?"

"He was murdered…" Damien's jaw clenched at the mere mention of James' death.

"I'm so sorry…I wish there was something I could do…wish there was something I could say; but I honestly don't remember him."

"Blair, has your family told you anything about your past?" She quickly shook her head no.

"They really don't tell me anything. It's like there is this big secret that they don't want me to know about. I just want to figure out my past again."

"I can tell you everything you need to know Blair. I know I don't know everything about your life, but there are very important secrets that I can help you unravel." Blair immediately became excited about the idea of remembering anything. "Do not tell anyone about me though Blair, your sister Bella…well lets just say she was never a big fan of James. If she knew you spoke to me well lets just say she'll make sure that you never discover the truth."

"What about Mike, he saw you?"

"He won't remember meeting me Blair." He handed Blair a slip of paper and then he disappeared right before her eyes. Blair was completely breathless and she wasn't sure if she was scared or excited. She looked down at the piece of paper he gave to her and it had a phone number. She had a feeling she should fear Damien, but her curiosity was much more powerful then her fear.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hope I don't go to twist crazy for you guys! I like twists and turns! I'm actually having so much fun writing this, I just keep writing and writing. _

Blair walked back into the dance a little dazed and confused. She would have thought it was all some kind of dream, but she had Damien's phone number in her hand. Mike walked up to her with a look of concern on his face.

"Blair, I have been looking all over for you."

"What do you mean you have been looking all over for me? You knew that I was outside." That was when she remembered what Damien said to her. _He won't remember meeting me Blair. _She did not think that it was actually possible. How did he manage to do something like that? This only made Blair more curious about him; she knew there was something that everyone was keeping from her.

"No, I didn't know you were outside. Are you okay Blair?"

"Yeah I'm sorry; I just thought I told you that I needed to go outside for some fresh air. I must have really spaced out there for a second."

"It's okay Blair, I understand. Do you want to dance now?"

"Yes, that sounds really good?" Blair couldn't keep her mind off of the stranger that was outside. He seemed so dark and dangerous and Blair knew that she should stay away from him. He was so beautiful though, and she knew that he was going to be able to help her solve a piece to this puzzle. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it already, so there was obviously something there…there was obviously something else to this story and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"Bliar…"

"Yes Mike?"

"You seem really out of it tonight. Is there something on your mind?"

"I'm just suddenly not feeling very well Mike. I feel weak and light headed…and I seem to be forgetting stuff too."

"Do you want me to take you home? If you aren't feeling well then maybe you just need some rest, I promise I won't be mad at you Blair. I care about your health."

"I don't want you to miss out on the dance Mike. I see plenty of girls here looking at you right now wanting to dance with you. I will just tell the limo driver to take me home and then he can come back after that." Blair wrapped her arms around Mike giving him a big hug. "Thank you for being so understanding." Blair was going to tell Bella she was leaving but she saw Bella kissing Jacob on the dance floor. "Can you tell Bella that I said goodbye? I really don't feel like interrupting her romantic moment."

"No problem Blair, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I will see how I feel Mike; I really don't want to make any promises right now." Blair waved good-bye to Mike and then went out to the limo. When she went inside she found Damien in there waiting for her. She let out a small shriek but quickly shut her mouth when she realized she was in no immediate danger. Her heart was racing though in her chest. He was waiting for her out here? How did he know that she was going to be coming out here alone? "Damien, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you telling Mike that you were going to be leaving, so I decided it was better to talk to you now then later…although I wouldn't mind seeing you again." He said while flashing her a mischievous grin.

"How did you do that thing to Mike earlier? I went inside and he acted like he was never even outside with us."

"It's hypnosis, a special skill of mine. I have a few skills that come in handy for me."

"That's more then just a skill…all you did was look at him for a few seconds, you didn't even say anything…I'm just really lost right now."

"Well that's because people are keeping things from you Blair. There's a whole mystical world right now that they are trying to keep from you." He said while moving beside her. He could see why James wanted to keep Blair for himself. He needed revenge though, punish those who killed his brother, then he would keep Blair for himself.

"This world is very far from mystical. What you did just must have been some sort of trick. If it is real then do it on me."

"You are a feisty little thing aren't you? Unfortunately I am unable to use my powers on you. Twins have always been known to be very powerful."

"Powerful? There is really nothing powerful about me."

"Surely you jest…can you not see the power that you have over men…even women."

"No, there is no power that I have, at least not that I have noticed."

"That's because you are not looking Blair. People are automatically drawn to you Blair, no matter how hard they try not too. I can't imagine what you would be like once your powers have been…heightened."

"Heightened? How do my abilities become heightened?" She was extremely curious now and she didn't mind his closeness anymore. She was consumed by the desire to know more about her and her past. She wanted to know this secret that everyone was keeping from her. Damien took his index finger and ran it down her cheek; he felt her shiver beneath his cold finger.

"I can make your abilities…heightened. It's a very…personal thing though Blair. It's not something that I do…actually I have never done it before, but I know I can control myself with you." She gave him a puzzled look. She really didn't know where he was going with all of this.

"If this is a way to get in my pants then you better get out of this limo now. It might be a new pick up line, but I know that's not how you heighten someone's powers." His grin widened when she made that comment. He was very amused by her and he was not one that was easily amused. There was something vigor within her. She was so full of life and she had a beautiful spirit; the Cullen's were an idiot for leaving her so vulnerable. They got rid of James and Victoria, but they did not know about him…no one really knew about Damien. They called him the Dark Shadow. He could glide from place to place without being noticed. Psychics could not pick up on him it was like he had a shield around him that kept him from being noticed…that meant his scent couldn't be picked up as well. He was dangerous as well as powerful. The Volturi's have been looking for him for years with no avail.

"No that is definitely not what I mean Blair. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. You have the most perfect form. I see you like the compliments too I can smell all your blood rushing through your cheeks."

"You can smell my blood?" She asked oddly. She looked out the window and realized they weren't going to the direction of her house. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe and quiet where we can talk, do not worry Blair…I would never hurt you. That is not my intention."

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Blair knew that she should tell the limo driver to take her home. She was interested in finding out what Damien had to say though. The limo driver stopped at the local motel and he opened the door for them. She followed Damien to his room and walked inside. This could very well be her death, but she found herself still trusting him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About the Cullen's."

"What about them?"

"They are dangerous Blair…cold blooded killers. They are the reason why my brother is dead. You don't remember any of it, but the reason why you were injured is because of them. They are keeping a close eye on you now though Blair. Since you forgot everything they really don't see you as a threat, but if you remember…well then…you might end up like my brother."

"They are murders? They don't seem like murders…"

"Those are the perfect kind of killers Blair. The ones that aren't going to be suspected, I promise you though Blair they did kill my brother."

"What exactly do you want me to do about it? I am completely helpless…just a normal girl…you know? Do you need me to talk to my dad he's the sheriff here? If you have any evidence I can have him open a case."

"The police can't do anything to stop them. They are…invincible to humans and any kind of human weapons."

"Okay really this isn't funny anymore. I thought I came over here for you to tell me some information about my past. Instead you brought me here to tell me some fictional story about how the Cullen's are invincible…you have to be kidding me. I don't know what kind of drugs you were on, but I am going home now." Damien walked over to the dresser and pulled out a long blade.

Blair's heart stopped.

Was he going to kill her? She wasn't ready to die and at this point she was already too far away from the door to run to it. He handed her the blade though and Blair looked at him strangely.

"Stab me."

"What?"

"Stab me!"

"Are you insane? Now I know that you are insane. There is no way in the world I am going to stab you. I'm not going to have your blood on my hands."

"Will you trust me?"

"I can't…this is just wrong on so many levels." That's when he decided to make her stab him. He let out a low growl and went to attack her; she instinctually gripped the handle of the blade and sent it crashing into his stomach. To her amazement the blade shattered and fell to the ground. She took a couple of steps back staring at him in disbelief.

"What kind of trick is this?"

"It's not a trick Blair, you don't remember this…but there are beings on this earth that are beyond human."

"What are you?"

"I don't want to scare you Blair. I'm afraid that if I tell you what I am then you would try to run out of here."

"I won't, I swear."

"I'm a vampire Blair."

Silence.

She wasn't sure what to think right now. He was a vampire? That was just something that didn't exist to her. Those were beings that you saw on television, they weren't actually real. Yet she just tried to stab Damien and the blade shattered. It meant that he was something beyond human. Then his eyes were red, she told herself they were contacts; but they weren't…they were the color of his kills…blood. Her body was quivering now, she was afraid he was going to kill her. Maybe this was a type of game that he liked to play before he killed his victims.

"I…I don't know what you want from me. I really don't want to die though." Her eyes were filling with fearful tears.

"I'm not here to kill you Blair. I would never do that, you are too important to kill. Instead I have a proposition."

"What kind?"

"I have been lonely for so many years Blair. Vampires only have one mate, someone to share the rest of their life with. I want that person to be you Blair. You can join me in the darkness; be my Queen."

"That's a really huge offer, and I don't know what to think right now. Do you mind if I think about it for a while?" She didn't want to say no to him. She had a feeling it would infuriate him and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Of course, it's a big decision. I will give you till your eighteenth birthday." He moved close to her, so close that his lips were almost touching hers. "You will be mine though Blair, I swear it." If he would have kissed her at that moment she would have kissed him back, there was something completely intoxicating about him at that moment. He pulled away though. "I will call you a cab." He said while pulling out his cell phone.

The cab came and Blair went home, still in a state of disbelief. When she came in Charlie was upstairs, probably not expecting the girls to be home for another couple of hours. Blair tip toed upstairs, she didn't want Charlie to question her about being home early. She looked at herself in the mirror, still in shock over what just happened. She wondered what it was like to be a vampire. She always wanted to stay forever young, forever beautiful, but what kind of life would it be? She would be feeding on humans and drinking their blood. Just the thought of it disgusted her. Was it worth the price though? Immortality, power, and beauty…three things Blair wanted.

The sun laid soft kisses on her beautiful caramel colored face. Her eyes fluttered open; she did not even remember falling asleep last night. She still felt like she was in a dream like state, still not believing the events that happened to her last night. Blair rolled out of bed and realized that she was still wearing her dress. She cursed under her breath and quickly changed out of her now wrinkled dress. She slipped on a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt; he really didn't feel like going out today. Blair heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bella came walking through the door, she looked a little annoyed.

"I can't believe that you left last night!"

"I'm sorry Bells, I just really wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to come home. I would have said something to you but I didn't want to interrupt you and Jacob."

"You can always interrupt me. You were just gone and I must say that Mike seemed to be pretty sad about it. Girls felt sorry for him so he was lucky to have dance partners for the rest of the night. Blair, he really likes you though and he's a good guy."

"I'm so sick of people saying that. He's a good guy, he's a nice guy, and he's a sweet guy. I just don't' want normal Bella. You know me I always like someone with a little edge, someone that makes life a little more exciting. I don't want some sweet, nice, romantic guy."

"Sometimes I think that is exactly what you need Blair. Your relationship record isn't exactly the greatest. You always end up with guys that break your heart, I just don't want to see that happen to you all over again."

"Well luckily for me, I don't remember anyone breaking my heart. Plus I met someone…he seems kind of exciting."

"Who did you meet?"

"I don't exactly what to express it to the whole world yet. I just want to see where it goes…I met him after the dance though."

"It wasn't the limo driver was it? I mean he was cute but he's like ten years older then us!"

"Bells all in good time, now enough about me. What are your plans for today?"

"Jacob…what else?"

"You two seem to be attached to the hip. Are things getting pretty serious between the two of you?"

"Don't tell Charlie, but Jacob and I are actually talking about marriage in the near future. He's saving up for a ring." Blair's jaw dropped open, but then she smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around Bella. She knew that the two of them would make each other very happy and she wanted to be supportive.

"I won't tell him, although I think he would be really excited. He seems to really like Jacob and would probably love to have him in the family."

"I know, Jacob just wanted to do that whole asking permission thing. So I just don't want him to know ahead of time."

"I can't believe that you are planning on getting married; here I am without a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Blair, someone special will come along if it's not Mike, then maybe it's the new guy that you met. I am going to get ready though I am going to have breakfast with Jacob and his friends. Do you want to come with?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk. I just have a lot to think about right now. Hopefully remember something." Bella left, leaving Blair alone with her thoughts.

Blair wanted to remember something about her past…anything. She decided that maybe she would go out today; just not see anyone. She put on a pair of jean short and a black tank top. She took the truck since Jacob picked up Bella. Blair wasn't sure where she was going, but she felt as though she was being led somewhere. She stopped the truck on at a dead end and she got out. She grabbed her bottle of water and headed into the woods. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she kept walking as though she knew exactly where she was heading.

Finally she found what something inside of her was looking for. A beautiful meadow, the one that was from her dreams…the one where she was with Edward. The same meadow where he said that he loved her, did this mean that her dream was a memory? Were her and Edward once dating? Did they really once love each other? If they did then why didn't he tell her?

"Blair." Blair's heart went to her throat and she turned around to see Damien.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"I was just in the woods, James told me about this place. He said that you and him used to come here together." His lies were so smooth and Blair could not help but to believe him. He was the only one who talked to her about the past.

"James…I just wish I could remember him. He's like you?"

"Yes, he is a vampire like me."

"Did I love him?"

"Yes, you did." More venomous lies, he was willing to do and say anything though to gain Blair's complete trust. He highly doubted she would ever get any of her memories back, and if she did hopefully it would be too late. "Luckily for him I didn't meet you first, because I definitely would have had you." Blair couldn't help but to blush, he was so full of compliments.

"Why was he murdered?"

"The Cullen's are territorial, this is their territory and they don't want other vampires in it. If they knew I was here they would kill me too. Vampires usually don't make a homestead, but when they do they really don't want other vampires roaming around…could be too dangerous. He's coming."

"Who is coming?" Before he could answer though she was in his arms and he was running at full speed through the woods. Blair had never been so scared in her life, he held her so tightly that she felt her skin begin to bruise. He finally stopped though at the edge at Blair's truck.

"If he comes to you…don't tell him about me." Damien then disappeared. A few minutes later Blair noticed a figure coming towards her.

"Edward…"

"I thought I heard someone." The truth was he smelt her, but he could have sworn she was in the meadow, next thing he knew though her scent was here by her truck.

"Yes, I was just taking a small walk."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, you know that I am a big girl now. I'm not a little girl that needs a chaperone."

"Things could be dangerous out in the woods though, you really should be careful. You should always go with someone."

"Oh please, stop acting like you give a damn about me Edward. You're little your too good for me speech…just a wimpy way for a guy to go. Just admit that you aren't interested in me that you don't care about me. It would really make things a lot easier. I'm just so tired of people lying to me and people omitting the truth to me! Damn it, I lost my memory and there's only one person trying to help me…everyone else treats me like I was some kind of leper before."

"Blair, it's really not like that. Everyone just wants to take things slow…I'm sure." He went to place his hand on her shoulder but Blair quickly dodged his hand.

"No, I'm sick of all the lies Edward. I don't want to take things slow. I have a right to know about my own damn history! Tell me now Edward, did you ever love me? Were we ever together?"

Edward wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her. A part of him was telling him to take her in his arms and tell her that he loves her and that he was always going to love her. He knew though that he never wanted to turn her and it wasn't fair for her to be with a damned soul that was never going to age. He wanted her to live her life…a happy life…a life without him in it. He couldn't leave her alone though, he was drawn to her and his feelings were always going to stay there.

"Blair you are being hysterical right now."

"No, don't you dare try to avoid the question. Edward if you want me to leave you alone just tell me no. If there was something there though, if there is still something there…if you still love me, then damn it say yes Edward. Say yes and I will be yours. Say yes and I will love you forever as well."

"Blair…."

"Yes or no Edward, it's a single word answer and that's all I want to here."

"….no…"

"Good-bye, Edward." Blair was seething with hatred and love. She wanted him to say yes so desperately bad. Maybe her dream was just that…a dream. Maybe it really was James she was with in the meadow, but her dreams made it out to be Edward. Yes, that must have been it. She started to drive away and looked in the review mirror and saw that he was gone. Her heart shattered, maybe it was best that she didn't remember him.


	21. Chapter 21

It was D-Day (Decision Day) for Blair, not only was it D-Day but it was also B-Day. She was going to turn eighteen and she was going to tell Damien her decision about joining him in the dark realm, and becoming a vampire. He has paid her some visits, but as soon as he sensed someone like the Cullen's or Jacob he immediately disappeared. Bella had grown increasingly worried about Blair since she seemed more distant, she was though because she was scared and angry. She was angry that everyone kept secrets from her and angry at Edward for not admitting his love. In school all he did was stare at her. his eyes were so intense yet when she smiled at him he looked away, when she said hello to him in the halls he ignored her, and in their class he asked the teacher if he could change seats. He did everything in his power to stay away from Blair, and she started to believe Damien. Maybe he was staying away because of the fact that he killed James and he was afraid that she was going to remember that.

Blair still invited him to the party though and she could not help but somewhat wish that he wouldn't show up because she knew that Damien was probably going to show up as well…which would be a bad thing.

"Blair, hurry up in there!" Bella was banging on the bathroom door. Blair was just staring blankly into the mirror and forgot that she was done putting on her make up. She spent all last weekend decorating the place with Serena, Bella, Nate, and Mike. It was a winter theme and it turned out to be absolutely gorgeous with all the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and fake snow mounds and fake winter pines that were scattered in the room. Blair was pretty impressed with herself.

"Sorry." Blair stated while walking out the door. Blair heard her cell phone blaring and she went to the phone and saw Damien's number across the screen. "Hey Damien."

"How is my beautiful soon to be Dark Queen doing?"

"Now Damien, I haven't said yes yet."

"You are going to say yes though. I know you Blair and the offer is just too good for you to ever say no too."

"I won't be able to see my family though right?"

"You will again, just maybe not for a few months. Young vampires go through blood frenzy and I would never leave you around the people you care about Blair. I wouldn't want you to resent me for all of eternity."

"I will think about it."

"I just wanted to say happy birthday Blair, and I look forward to your decision."

Click. He hung up, without even saying a goodbye. The words he said haunted her. She was going to have to give him a decision today and she still had no idea what answer she was going to give him. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful…like always. She and Bella were both going to wear white and silver. Blair wore a silk pleated Grecian dress with a boned bodice. It was the perfect blend of white and silver, vertical stripes of each color with a big belt around the waist with the same color scheme. Bella's dress was a little plainer, she wasn't big on dresses but again Blair forced her. It was a white Marilyn Monroe style dress, except it had a white belt around it with a silver buckle that was covered in diamonds.

"I hate you for making me wear a dress."

"You look great Bells, you have absolutely nothing to complain about. Plus I want us to somewhat match, it was either this or a jumpsuit."

"Definitely the dress." They both laughing together.

"Okay girls, time to head out." Charlie called from downstairs. They both walked downstairs and Charlie immediately started to take some pictures.

"Come on Charlie…"

"You only turn eighteen once, so let me enjoy the moment. Your mom said she's waiting at the party for you guys. It's just going to be us three on the way there."

"Great, that sounds super Dad!" Blair said while posing for the camera. They walked outside and there was a beautiful carriage. Blair let out a shriek. "I can't believe you got us a horse drawn carriage!" Blair ran over and started to pet the pure white horses. "They are absolutely beautiful!"

"I wanted this day to be special for you girls. Renee pitched in though, so don't give me all the credit or she will kill me."

"This is so awesome." Blair said while opening the white door. "I feel like Cinderella or something." Bella didn't seem quite as impressed, but she really wasn't into the girly and frilly things in life. She just smiled at Charlie thanked him and then went inside the carriage with Blair and Charlie. Blair was bouncing the whole way there and the parking lot was full, seems like they were going to be making a grand entrance.

"Hold on." Charlie called someone and told them that they were out front. "Okay we can go in now." They walked in and everyone began to clap and cheer. Blair felt as though she was some sort of celebrity and the entire school body seemed to be there. They all walked over to them wishing them both a happy birthday, there was a huge pile of presents and Blair couldn't wait to open them. Blair immediately looked around for Edward or any of the Cullen's, but she didn't see them.

"Blair, you are beautiful…wow, you certainly know how to dress."

"Thanks Mike."

"Just wanted to say happy birthday and you are going to love the present that I got for you and if you don't well…then I'm going to be really disappointed."

"I am sure that I am going to love it Mike."

"There is some strange guy here…wasn't sure if he was a family member or not, he kept asking though when you were coming." Blair's heart stopped. She didn't actually expect him to be here mingling with people and asking about her.

"Long black hair, tall, handsome, and a little pale?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"Where is he?" Mike looked around as though he was trying to pinpoint him. The place was pretty crowded though and Mike was having a hard time finding the stranger.

"I actually don't see him anymore. Who is that guy?"

"Personal friend of mine…"

"Where do you know him from though?"

"Mike seriously, it's my birthday and I really don't feel like being interrogated. He's someone I know and someone that I trust and that's really all that matters. Now I really have to go find him." Blair said while snaking through the crowd trying to find Damien, wondering why he didn't wait to find her. All the faces were a blur to her though and everyone was trying to talk to her, trying to give her hugs, and trying to say happy birthday. There was only one thing on her mind though and that was finding Damien. She felt that he was close too, she just didn't know exactly where.

"Happy birthday Blair." Blair spun around and saw his beautiful face. His eyes so genuine…beautiful…stunning…captivating.

"Edward, I was not sure that you would be coming. After the last time I saw you…well I really thought that would be the last time I'd ever see you."

"I decided that it would be a good idea to come to your birthday party. I really did not like the way we ended things the last time that we saw each other. I thought that maybe we could talk about it a little more. I thought that maybe things were handled a little too harshly and was hoping that we could actually talk alone together after the party."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Damien came up from the crowd and slid his arm around Blair's waist. Edward was about to attack him but then he remembered that he was in a room full of humans. Why didn't he sense him? Why can't he smell now that he was a vampire? He wouldn't have known if it wasn't for his eyes.

"Damien, I was wondering where you were at. Damien this is Edward…as you know…Edward this is Damien…not sure if you know him." Blair felt awkward at that moment. It looked like they both wanted to kill each other right at that moment. The crowded room was holding them both back though.

"Blair, I really need to talk to you alone…now."

"Again like I said, I really don't think that would be a very good idea." Damien pulled Blair closer to him as though he owned her. Blair wasn't going to pull away either, she somewhat enjoyed the look of hate and jealousy in Edward's eyes. Plus, Damien has been the only one who had been open and honest with her about things. Edward wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He had to get Blair away from Damien, but he couldn't attack him now.

"Okay, Blair I hope you have a really happy birthday and hope you like the gift we got for you. My whole family decided to come." He said while shooting Damien a threatening glare.

"Thanks Edward, I will have to make sure to thank all of them." Blair said with a small smile. Edward hesitantly walked away and Blair noticed that he immediately walked over to Alice and it looked like they were having a heated conversation. "How could you do this Damien? Now they know you are here…and they are going to try to kill you like they did James."

"Blair, they won't be able to find me. They can't sense me, they can't trace me down, and believe me when I say I am safe." He said while stroking her cheek. "Please tell me that you say yes Blair…it'll be the perfect birthday gift to you."

"I'll have your answer at the end of the party Damien. Right now I really just want to enjoy being normal."

"You have never been normal Blair." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. It took her off guard, but she found herself kissing him back. She felt all eyes on her…mainly the Cullen's eyes. Blair didn't care though; she was enjoying this dark, mysterious, and dangerous vampire. Something about him was completely irresistible. Someone cleared their voice behind them and Blair turned around to see her mother.

"I didn't know you had…." She looked into his eyes and saw that they were a blood red color. "What kind of contacts are those? Why would you wear something like that?"

"Mom don't be rude!" Blair immediately came to his defense. "I told him that they were cool and I insisted that he wear them, so please mom."

"Sorry, just wondering who this is? Charlie and Bella did not tell me that you had someone in your life…so soon especially after the accident."

"I'm eighteen now mom, I don't need to be questioned and scrutinized. His name is Damien and he's…wonderful."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said while shaking her hand. He gave her a look…the same look that she gave Mike.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Damien. You seem like a really good young man and very handsome too. You two make such an adorable couple!" Her moms entire attitude completely changed in a blink of an eye. "I should leave you two alone though, I am going to go back to Bella!" Renee turned around and walked away as though she was some kind of mind warped zombie.

"I really don't like you doing that to my mother Damien."

"I wouldn't have done it unless I thought it would be for the best. Blair I'm different and they are going to know that I am different right away. You don't want to start a fight with them do you? I'm not exactly the type of guy that parents want around, especially when I am planning on stealing you away from them." Blair knew that he was right, but she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She disregarded it though because she figured it was because all of this was still so new to her. She wasn't used to the idea of sharing a world with vampires.

"Do you want to dance?" Blair wanted to get her mind off of everything right now. Off the fact that he was a vampire, off the fact that the Cullen's were watching her, and off the fact that she might become a vampire at the end of the night.

"I would love to." Damien said while taking her hand and leading her into the crowded dance floor.

Edward's eyes never left Blair's body. He was scared for her and he was pissed at himself for not being honest with her about everything from the beginning. He would have never expected something like this though. He never expected that a vampire was going to come here and try to swoon her. Edward had no idea who he was or what he wanted with Blair, but Edward had to talk to Blair alone and before it was too late.

"I'm sorry Edward, I am not getting any visions from him. It's like he's surrounded by something, it must be one of his abilities."

"Great, how the hell are we going to get Blair away from him? He doesn't seem like he's going to leave her side now."

"We are going to have to find a way." Alice said while thinking. There was nothing popping up in her head though. Right now they were in a pretty helpless position and they knew that they couldn't cause a scene in the middle of Blair's birthday party…that's when it came to Alice. "We are going to have to have Bella talk to her."

"Why didn't I think of that? He is keeping a close eye on me though Alice, I think that you should be the one that talks to Bella." Alice nodded her head and made her way over to Bella who was talking to Jacob, Serena, and Nate. Alice smiled at them softly and they were all pretty surprised that Alice approached them. The Cullen's were never ones to socialize with people out of their group, especially since Blair's accident.

"Bella do you think I could talk to you for just a moment?"

"Sure thing." Bella gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and then walked down an empty hall with Alice. Bella felt immediately nervous, she had no idea what this was all about, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good news. "What's wrong Alice? You seem kind of shaken up?"

"It's the man that Blair is with, do you know anything about him." Bella turned to look into the crowd and saw that Blair was indeed dancing with a complete and total stranger. Blair had never mentioned anything about a guy to Bella.

"I have no idea who he is. Maybe he's someone from school that I just haven't seen before; I really don't pay attention too much." Bella stared at the mysterious stranger, he certainly was beautiful. He was dark though, there was something cynical in his smile.

"He's not someone from school Bella, he is a vampire." Bella had a sharp intake of breath. She knew that he was a little pale to be a regular guy, but she didn't want to think anything of that. How did Blair get involved with a vampire? This was the exact thing they were trying to protect her from. Instead them lying made Blair very vulnerable to attack. Bella knew it was a bad idea for Edward to stay away from Blair. "What are we going to do? I don't even know what he wants. I don't know who he is. Blair had said absolutely nothing about him."

"We need to get her away from him. Edward tried to earlier, but he wasn't going to let her go with him. His eyes are red, which means that's he's not one of those human friendly vampires. I don't know what he wants with Blair, but you are going to have to figure it out Bella."

"I will see what I can do Alice." Bella straightened her dress and made a b line towards Damien and Blair. He grinned when he saw Bella, as though he knew exactly what she was there for. "I need to talk to you Blair…about birthday stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's something that I would like to talk to you in private about."

"Well, I am kind of dancing with Damien right now. If it's that important then why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it's not about birthday stuff Blair, this obviously is going to have something to do with me." Damien started deeply into Bella's eyes trying to hypnotize her like he did to the others, she had the same block that Blair had though and there was no penetrating that wall; which frustrated the Hell out of him.

"Bella what do you have to say about Damien that I don't already know. Damien has been nothing but honest with me. He told me all about James…all about Edward…all about the Cullen's…everything." Blair's voice was spiteful and cold, which took Bella a back. Bella did not know what has gotten into Blair, but whoever this Damien character was…he had some sort of spell over her.

"Come on Blair, calm down…it is your birthday and I want you to be happy on your birthday. Bella, I am not going to hurt Blair, I would never hurt Blair…not even dream about hurting her. Why don't you tell your little friends that they should back off…"

"I think that we should go outside and talk about this." Bella said while crossing her arms. She was not going to let this guy off the hook that easily. Damien wasn't stupid though, he wasn't about to go alone outside with the two of them so the Cullen's could go out there and rip him to pieces like they did to his brother. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. Unlike James, Damien knew how to play his cards right.

"I don't think there is a need for any further discussions. Blair and I have something special between us. I know that I might be the suitor that you imagined for her, but you know a little honesty goes a long way." Bella didn't like the way he said his last sentence. She wondered what kind of 'truths' Damien was telling Blair. What ever it was, it made it so Blair was completely in his grips, under his thumb, and Bella knew that she was going to have to find some way to save her.

"I'm just wondering what kind of stories you have been telling her. Especially since I've never seen you in my life; and then you go on about James…like he was something special, he wasn't…he was a monster."

"Okay that is enough! I am really tired of listening to the two of you fight. I am an adult now and I can choose who I want to be with Bells. Damien, maybe I should talk to her alone for a minute." Blair said while looking into his eyes, they were cold and icy. He knew it would be too dangerous for her to go alone with Bella, but he didn't want to seem like he had something to hide.

"Blair of course you can talk to her, she is your sister after all. Can I just talk to you alone first?"

"Yes of course…excuse us Bells; I'll talk to you in a few minutes." Damien pulled her to the edge of the crowd.

"They don't like me for one simple reason Blair…because I drink Human blood…the Cullen's well they are vegetarians and they want to change all vampires to be that way. Blair they don't want us to be together because they don't want me to turn you like me…someone who enjoys the taste of human blood and the power. Don't let them turn you against me." That's when he leaned in and began to kiss her lips again, completely intoxicating her. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and began to hungrily kiss him back.

"Damien…" She whispered breathlessly. "Whatever they say I know it will be lies, don't worry. It's just too convenient that they want to tell me the truth now." Blair kissed him softly again before walking over to Bella who was now accompanied by Jacob and Alice. She felt like this was going to be a brutal fight.

"Blair, there is a lot that we haven't told you. We did not tell you for your own safety, we wanted you to live a somewhat normal life. I can see now though that we made a mistake by keeping so much from you. Blair, you and I used to be best friends…before the accident and you were dating Edward. A lot of bad things happened to you because you met us…including meeting James. He had this obsession with you and he kidnapped you, and we had to well…take care of him."

"You have any stories that you want to tell me about Damien too? That he has an obsession? That he's going to kidnap me too?" Blair said sarcastically to Alice.

"Blair, Alice is telling you the truth about…everything, and that's hard for me to say because I myself am not the biggest Cullen fan. That guy there, I can sense that he's dangerous and that you need to stay away from him."

"Jacob, I think that it's really sweet that you want to be protective of me. I think the only person that you should be worrying about though is Bella. Damien is actually this really intriguing person…and he's told me a very different story. He says you guys hate him because he drinks from humans, well I don't see anyone really complaining when someone eats a cow…I mean you could be a vegetarian and eat fruit…or you can be a carnivore and eat meat, just because he has different taste doesn't mean that he is this evil person."

"You can't be serious Blair!" Bella was floored by what Blair was saying. "You can not compare a human being to a damn cow! He is a monster Blair…he could kill everyone in this room and have no remorse."

"He hasn't killed anyone in this room and he isn't planning too. This conversation is really not going to go anywhere. You guys have kept stuff from me, you are supposed to be my sister Bella. If any of this is true, then this was something that should have been told me last week. I confronted Edward as well, he's the one who told me he felt nothing for me. So what ever we had in the past, it is over now. I am choosing to be with Damien, and I would really appreciate it if you guys would just accept that fact." Blair had enough she turned around and walked away and walked back towards Damien. She had tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. She didn't want to show any weakness…not now. She felt more conflicted then ever. She wanted to be with Edward, and knowing that they were together scared her. She was afraid that she was making a mistake by being with Damien, and she secretly knew she was doing all of this to be spiteful and to be a little bit of a rebel.

"Blair…are you okay?" Blair collapsed in his arms.

"My answer is yes Damien…"

"Are you sure?" He could not help but to smile from ear to ear.

"Yes I am sure, I'm tired of being around all these liars."

"Okay then, lets get out of here." Damien whispered to her.


	22. Chapter 22

"And now I think that it is time for the birthday girls to start opening their presents!" Charlie was on a microphone in front of the crowd and the crowd began to roar. The party had been amazing and everyone was trying to have a good time, Bella walked up to the stage shyly beside her dad and he put his arm around her. "Now where is Blair?" He asked. The crowd was looking around for Blair, but she was no where to be seen. "Blair…" He called her name again; but she was no where to be seen.

"I think she went outside for a minute dad, I think I'll go get her." Bella whispered to him. She couldn't believe that she did not notice that Blair had gone…alone with that vampire. Bella ran over to Alice and the others. "Where did she go?"

"I wish I knew…I was watching her the whole time, but it was like something came over me…and in a blink of an eye they were gone. Edward and Emmet are our looking for them right now." Alice said to Bella. "We didn't want to worry you, so we didn't say anything to you."

"You need Jacob to go out there too…the more eyes you have out there the better." Bella was feeling panicked. She didn't want them to find her sister dead, she would never be able to forgive herself. She really should have tried doing more, instead she figured that everything would work itself out. "Jacob!" She waved him over and explained the situation to him. He was out the door immediately with the rest of the pack. "I'm really scared right now Alice. You can't see anything either can you?"

"No, I've never encountered a vampire of his caliber before. Someone who could block literally everything including their scent…we should have tried harder. We just didn't know what to do in the middle of the party. We didn't think that he would actually leave with her in the middle of it. We thought we would take care of it all afterwards."

"It's okay Alice; it's really not your fault. You couldn't exactly attack him in the middle of a crowded room; he knew that too. I should at least pretend to look for her outside, don't want my parents to freak out on me." Bella said while walking into the cold dark night. She had a strange feeling come over here, something she had never felt before. She ran over to her truck and got in and began to drive. She had no idea where she was going, but a part of her knew exactly where she was going. She was at the edge of Forks, an area that was completely isolated. She drove on a dirt path to a small house that had been abandoned. It looked like no one was there she felt that no one was there, but she walked inside the small little cabin. She heard shuffling in one of the rooms.

"Are you ready?"

"I think I am…is it going to hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Blair, you are going to die…and it will be very painful. After that though, you will never have to worry about pain again." Bella felt sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe that Blair was going to do this to her and the rest of her family. Bella barged through the door and Damien looked shocked for a moment that Bella even found them.

"What the Hell are you doing? Blair get over here!" Bella's face was turning slightly red with anger. Her hands balled up in fists and she knew she should go outside and scream at the top of her lungs for Jacob and the others, but she was afraid of leaving Blair alone with Damien for a second she made that mistake once already.

"Damien…just do it!" That was all Damien needed to hear, his fangs came out and sank into Blair's neck. Bella screamed in horror and ran over to him trying to pull Damien off of Blair, he was too strong though. Damien was annoyed though and let go of Blair for a moment. Blair fell onto the bed and started to go into shock. Damien turned to Bella now and Bella started to hit him with all her force, Damien only laughed. He then pulled her close to him and sank his fangs into her neck. Bella fell to the floor in convulsions. He knew he did too much and he broke the barriers that kept him safe. He knew that the others now knew exactly where they were at.

"Sorry Bella that I had to do this to you, but it was the only way to keep them off of our trail. They are going to be so worried about you that they are going to forget about me and Blair for a moment." He said while touching her cheek. "You are going to make a beautiful vampire." With those final words Damien scooped Blair into his arms and ran out into the woods.

Bella had never felt so much pain in her life. All she could do was feel pain, she couldn't even move, she couldn't talk, and she couldn't even hear what Damien said to her. She was seething with pain and she closed her eyes in the moment too afraid to even cry. She was afraid that the tears would end up burning her skin. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was surrounded. Jacob was holding her shaking her. Their mouths were moving, but Bella couldn't hear anything that they were saying. Edward bent down and looked at the bite mark on her, they were all confused…they looked at the bite mark on their arm and something they said made Jacob upset. Suddenly Bella could start hearing and her mouth was feeling dry…like she was thirsty…or maybe hungry…she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"Jacob I need to suck the venom out."

"Edward you are not sinking your fangs into her. I think that your kind had done enough damage, there has to be another way."

"It's too late…" Alice said while looking at Bella who stopped her convulsions and was now looking alert. The strange thing was she wasn't going on a blood binge. She just laid their staring at them all with her black eyes.

"Bella baby…" He tried not to smell her, but she smelt like one of them now…she smelt like a blood sucker…like death.

"What's going on…why do I feel so…hungry?"

"You need to feed." Alice said while kneeling next to Blair. "There are plenty of deer in the woods that you can feed off of."

"No, I need to find Blair." Bella said while quickly springing to her feet. "He took her…I don't know where and I don't know why…but he took her." That's when everyone remembered why they were out here. They were all out here to save Blair and instead they were distracted by Bella.

"Edward, Emmet, and Jasper will go after Blair…Rosalie and I will take care of you Bella…usually newborns go through a frenzy…we have to make sure you don't go into town on a killing spree."

"What about me? I am her boyfriend and I don't hear myself included in all of this." Jacob possessively pulled Bella closer to him. He didn't care that she was a vampire, he was still in love with her and he wasn't going to let these blood suckers control her.

"Jacob, I think that we know how to handle this situation. We are vampires after all, we should take care of her for now and of course you are always welcomed in our home. Right now we have to figure out what we are going to do about this party. Jacob, maybe you need to go back and tell them that they both started to feel really sick." Jacob listened to Rosalie's suggestion, but didn't like it at all. Blair was gone…kidnapped again, and her being sick really wasn't going to cover for anything. This was all going down in a really bad way. For now though, the excuse was going to have to do.

"So you are taking her straight to your house?"

"Yes, you can meet up with us there later. We don't have a lot of time though to sit her and chit chat about it…she needs to be fed." Jacob definitely didn't want to see that so he turned around and left to tell everyone at the party the bad news. Rosalie and Alice picked up Bella and took her back to their house.

"Carlisle!" Alice hollered as soon as she came in. He quickly ran over to them with a look of shock on his face when he saw Bella.

"What happened here?"

"Damien, a vampire…he turned her and then he took Blair. The others are looking for Blair as we speak, but we don't know what to do about Bella now."

"She's not going into a frenzy, which is a good sign." Carlisle listened carefully. "I think I hear some animals nearby, get her to feed and then bring her back to me." Alice and Rosalie all ran outside with Bella. Bella smelt a buck right away, it smelt delicious. With just one sniff she went sprinting, Alice and Rosalie were close behind her. About a mile in the woods Blair found the sleeping Buck and she sank her fangs deep into its throat. She nearly drank it dry and let its limp body fall to the grassy floor.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Bella wiped her mouth of the blood and looked down at the dead buck. "Shouldn't I feel disgusted by all of this? This feels so natural." Blair stood up; it was so quickly she barely realized that she even moved.

"Everything is going to feel weird at first Bella, but you are going to be back to normal in no time."

"I need to fine Blair…I can sense her."

"Edward and the others are going to go after her. It's still too dangerous for you to go venture after them. You could run into a human and kill them."

"I'm not going to kill anyone Alice. I don't even crave human blood, I was around Jacob and I didn't even want to harm him!"

"Jacob isn't human though Bella, he is a werewolf and his blood is not appetizing to us at all. Being around a human though, their blood is the sweetest blood of them all. You might not be able to control yourself."

"Alice, I know what I am capable and I know what I am not capable of. Believe me when I say I am not going to kill anyone…I won't hurt anyone."

"We can't explain your change though." Rosalie butted in. She was tired of Bella thinking she knew what she was talking about. "You look completely different now. Your eyes are caramel, you've gained about ten pounds of pure muscle, and your skin is as white as ours. You can't explain this kind of change to anyone!"

"So what am I supposed to do now? Disappear? Make my parents think that both Blair and I are dead? I don't think that's going to work either. I could not do that to either one of my parents! Just give me a jacket…I can say I'm pale because I feel ill and tell them that I am wearing contacts!"

"That excuse isn't going to last for too long though Bella. We really should bring you back to Carlisle." Alice said while putting a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. She wanted Bella to realize that everything was going to be okay, she just had to trust them. The only thing Bella was thinking about though was her family. She knew that none of this was going to be okay.

"I don't want to go back to Carlisle, I want to go back to the party or I want to go and find Blair. I'm not just going to sit at your house waiting for everything to blow over."

"Bella, I am so sick of listening to you whine! You are a vampire now and you can't just do what ever the Hell you want. You could very well be a danger to your mom and dad. Is that what you want to do now? Do you want to risk murdering them? You are going to live for eternity and you don't want that weighing on your conscience!" Bella was shocked by the words that came out of Rosalie's mouth. She listened to them though because she knew that they could be true. She could very well kill her mom and dad and that's something that she wouldn't be able to live with.

"Okay, I will go back to Carlisle." Bella hesitantly said. She knew she really didn't have another choice though. It was in her best interest to listen to them right now. The quicker she got all of this over with then the sooner she would be able to go home. That was all she wanted to do right now…was to go home.

::::::::::

Blair looked up at Damien while he held her in his arms. The pain was gone now and she felt this sudden surge of power. She stayed still in his arms though. She knew that they should keep moving, the others were trying to follow them. Damien said they were safe; his powers would keep them protected. She wanted to go home though; she knew that she was going to miss Bella and her father. What was she thinking coming out here with him? What was she thinking turning into a vampire? She was just going in the moment…or maybe he used his powers on her, even though he said they didn't work. He could have been lying to her.

"I want to see what I look like." Damien nodded his head slowly and grabbed her small purse and pulled out the small compact mirror that was inside of it. They were on the shore, she was soaking wet, but the cold didn't bother her. She always wanted to go to Japan; she just didn't think she would end up swimming there with Damien in a matter of an hour. She looked at herself and she wasn't even sure if it was her reflection. Her skin was so pale, almost as white as snow; her eyes were pitch black, and her skin looked hard like marble. There were no imperfections, her skin was absolutely flawless and her lips actually looked fuller. "I'm…perfect…." She said while touching her face as she continued lookin in the mirror.

"You aren't hungry?" He asked her in surprise. She should be going insane with hunger, killing the first human in site. Instead she seemed to be in complete and total control of herself, something that shocked Damien. She might be more powerful then he originally thought…which could be dangerous.

"I feel…thirsty I think…like my throat is completely dry…and my lips as well. Maybe it was just the salt." Blair said while finally standing up.

"No, you need blood. I smell a couple of humans a mile from here."

"I'm not killing a human!" She was completely appalled by the thought. There was no way she was going to kill someone…she was not a murderer. "Can't I go to the hospital and steal some bags of blood?"

"Well, warm blood is better."

"There's a thing called a microwave."

"That's not exactly how it works Blair. If you start stealing blood, well people are going to know that it's missing. The whole point is trying not to get caught. They are going to wonder who steals blood."

"I thought about it Damien and I just don't think that I can do it. I just can't imagine having someone in my arms begging for their life…"

"You can't starve forever Blair and I can't be with a vegetarian. This world is overpopulated Blair. People die everyday, if it makes you feel better you can kill people who do bad things. You can be some sort of super hero." Blair thought about it for a moment, but she wasn't even sure if she liked the idea of that. She just couldn't imagine taking someone's life. "It will come natural Blair. We have to start out slow though, because I don't know if you are going to go on a frenzy soon." He grabbed her hand and they ran off the shore towards the humans that he smelled. It was two boys and a girl, they were all drinking…American tourist.

"Whoa, where did you guys come from?" The blue eyed boy asked. He stared at Blair for a long moment. "Wow…" The girl slapped his arm hard; Blair was assuming that the blue eyed boy was her boyfriend. Blair could smell their blood and it made her mouth salivate; she wanted nothing more then to sink her fangs into their necks.

"This is private property, what are you guys doing out here?" The girl seemed clearly agitated that these strangers came and broke up their party.

"I think you should be more welcoming then that." Blair said to her.

"Oh yes, I am sorry…you guys are welcomed here." Blair looked at her oddly, thinking it was weird how her entire attitude seemed to have changed. "I am Tiffany; this is my boyfriend Todd and his brother Alex."

"I am Damien and this is Blair." Damien was starting to feel hungry himself and he didn't like to play with his food for long. "We really don't have time for chit chat though, we came to feed." Damien grinned a toothy grin.

"Damien NO!" Damien's grinned went away and he found himself obeying Blair. "He's just kidding around. We were just trying to find our way back to the road."

"It's kind of a walk from here. Just keep heading north." Tiffany said. "Or we can give you a lift there."

"Blair, we need to kill them…you need to feed." He whispered to her.

"I already told you no Damien." She hissed back. "No Damien and I like walking. Thanks for pointing us in the right direction." Blair and Damien walked away from them and Blair looked at Damien. "Why did you listen to me back there?"

"I…can't help but to listen to you. You are my Queen after all." Blair heard something move. Blair sprang into the woods and onto the bear that was walking through them. The bear tried to fight back, but Blair was shocked that she was more powerful.

"Wow…I can't believe I just killed a bear." She said while moving off of its body. The taste was…all right. It was like eating a salad with no dressing, but she didn't feel the thirst anymore. "That was amazing."

"Humans are more amazing Blair. They will enhance your powers…your movement…everything."

"My powers, what do you think my powers are?"

"Your beauty."

"That's not a power." Blair suddenly froze, something was happening to her. Damien was talking to her but she couldn't hear his words. Everything began to spin and her eyes closed.

Blair's eyes opened and she was somewhere familiar…the Forks. She didn't know how she got here, but it was day now. She was in the meadow, the one that she had a dream about before. She stood in the middle of it looking around at all its splendor and beauty.

"Damien?" She called out, but he was no where to be seen. Why would he take her back here? Could vampires even pass out? She was under the impression that vampires never slept. Then what happened to her. "Damien…where are you?" That's when she saw Edward come forward and Blair felt afraid. "Edward?" he walked through her though as though she was a ghost. Was being a vampire just a dream? Was she really dead now? Then she saw herself, but she was a human…not a vampire. She came from the woods behind Edward.

"Edward...I love you, but this is our second time out here today."

"I can't help it I love it out here." Edward wrapped his arms around Blair. She was confused, she thought she was supposed to hate Edward. Edward killed James…but why was she with Edward? Was this even a memory?

"Blair…Blair…" The vision disappeared and she was in a room with Damien. "What the Hell happened to you? I thought that you were dead."

"I don't know what happened to me. You are the vampire, is this something that usually happens?"

"It's something that has never happened."

"I just saw nothing but blackness…like I passed out or something." Blair lied. She didn't want to tell him the truth, she was afraid too.

"Definitely strange, I really don't know what that is about." He said while examining her face. "I never had animal blood before though; maybe it had something to do with that." If that was the case then Blair definitely wanted to drink more. "They stopped looking for us now, I can feel it. They probably stopped once they realized we swam across the ocean. It's too hard to find someone after that."

"I have to go back Damien."

"No, you can never go back Blair."

"What about my friends and family?"

"Call them; tell them that you ran away with the love of your life." He said while stroking her cheek. "You can call them on my cell." He said while pulling one out of the dresser. "It's better to get it over with now." Blair nodded her head. She needed to tell them now instead of later. Blair picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello dad, it's me Blair."

"Blair! Jacob was just telling me that you and Bella were ill. Carlisle said that you were both quarantined, he didn't know what was wrong!"

"It's not true…I left dad."

"What do you mean you left? Hold on your mother wants to talk to you."

"Blair, what is going on?"

"Mom, that guy I was with earlier…you remember Damien? Well, we kind of took off together. I figured I'm eighteen now and I am in love."

"What do you mean the two of you took off together? You haven't even finished high school yet; don't throw your life away."

"Mom, I'm not throwing my life away believe me. I'm actually just trying to live my life right now. You guys can call me whenever you want, at this number. I just don't think I will be coming home again."

"You mean, we're never going to see you again?" Blair heard her mother began to cry and Blair wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with this. She knew she couldn't see them again though. They couldn't see her like this, she knew that she looked like a completely different person now. Maybe in a few years she could see them again…one last time, before they figured out that she has stopped aging. Charlie then grabbed the phone from Renee.

"Blair, you need to come home right now. This is completely ridiculous. How could you run away from your own birthday!? We are going to pick up Bella right now and then you need to tell us where you are?"

"I'm sorry dad…I love you…" Blair hung up the phone and wanted to cry but she couldn't feel any tears fall. She just had this heavy feeling in her chest. "I can't believe I did this to them."

"It'll all be okay Blair." Damien said while holding her. "It is really hard at first, but soon it'll all be better. You will see that this is a better way of life, plus you will have me forever. I promise you that much Blair. Plus we will be returning to the Forks."

"We will? When are we going to go back?"

"Soon, we have to get vengeance for my brother."

"Killing Edward?"

"Edward and the rest of them; the entire Cullen family must pay for the crimes they have committed." Damien's face was grim. Blair wasn't sure how she felt about revenge anymore. A part of her felt that she was in love with Edward…another part of her though felt that she should be loyal to Damien; her creator.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy week for me._

Vengeance was the only thing that Damien cared about. Sometimes Blair felt that he cared about her too, but she knew deep down inside that he was only using her. She didn't want to admit that out loud though. She knew there were perks about the relationship as well, he was amazing in bed. She still felt that something was missing though; something still wasn't sitting quite right with her. She was having dreams about Edward and she didn't know why. She of course hasn't told Damien this; ever since she came to Japan though she has been having dreams about Edward. They have been here for about two weeks and everyday she dreamt about the meadow making love to him.

Blair looked in the mirror into her caramel colored eyes. Damien was furious that she wouldn't kill a human, but Blair still couldn't even stomach the idea. They had different feeding schedules he went alone and Blair went alone. He didn't have to worry about her leaving him anymore; Blair didn't feel the need too. Blair talked to her father a couple of more times…seems like Bella has changed 'a lot' as well. Charlie thinks she came down with some kind of sickness that made her pale. Seemed like Jacob proposed to Bella as well, he had to keep her away from the family soon that way they wouldn't see how different she really was.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Going back to the Forks; I really want to see my sister again. I can't believe that you changed her Damien."

"It was for the best, if I didn't they would have caught up to us and they would have ripped me to shreds. At least you can spend eternity with your sister as well. I wish I could have spent a little longer with James." His eyes went dark just thinking about the death of his brother. "You need to start drinking human blood Blair…it's the only way we can take on the Cullen family. You need to be at your peak."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Damien, but I am never going to kill a human being. I don't want to become a monster!"

"You are already a monster Blair. You are already a natural born killer; there is really no sense in denying it anymore. You need to drink human blood and then we need to test your powers." He had been trying to convince her, but her answer was always the same. She didn't care about having all the powers in the world, all she wanted to do was feel a little bit more human. She regretted being turned, and knew that she did it out of spite. Now she was going to regret her decision for eternity…something that she really wasn't looking forward too. Blair swore to herself though that she was never going to kill a human and the more he tried to convince her to the more Blair began to despise him. He was her creator though and Blair was trying to find some respect for him.

Blair did crave human blood. Every time she smelt a human all she thought about was how sweet their blood would taste. She knew once she had a taste though she would never be able to stop, and that was what she was most afraid of. It terrified Damien that she had so much will power. He thought that he was going to be able to easily control and manipulate her but he discovered that he was wrong. Blair was more powerful then he ever imagined and he was scared to tell her exactly what her powers were. If she knew then Damien would be the one that was puddy in her hands.

"You have an obsession with it Damien. An obsession with power and an obsession with me drinking human blood; and I find it all rather unappealing. Why do we even have to get revenge? Can't we just try to live a quiet and some what normal life?"

"There can never be normal for us Blair…nothing even close to normal. I can't let these vampires go unpunished either. My brother was murdered…and they are the ones that are responsible for it. They need to pay! Please Blair, I must extract vengeance…then after I will do what ever you ask of me."

"Okay, I think we have a deal their." Blair said with a small smile. Once the Cullen's were out of the way then Blair could maybe life a happy forever with Damien. She was still very attracted to him, but she knew it was only a skin deep relationship. "What is the plan?" Damien sat beside her and began to tell her the plan. Told her all the lies they were going to say to her and how to deal with all of them. Blair had a feeling the plan would work brilliantly, but she was still afraid. She knew once this was over though, she would have complete freedom.

*********Forks*********

Blair couldn't believe that she was actually back home. Damien was at a neighboring town and she would keep in contact via cell phone. She was actually going to do this all on her own and she hoped that she would make Damien proud. He told Blair that her power was her beauty, men and women a like would find it very hard to resist her. Blair wanted to believe that it was more special then that, but she ate up all of Damien's words. After all he has been a vampire longer then she has. Blair walked over to her new house and saw that the truck wasn't there. It was so early in the morning and she wondered where Bella could possibly be. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Blair!" Charlie didn't even really look at her, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She felt heavier to him for some reason, and her skin was freezing cold. He moved back and examined her. Everything about her was exactly like Bella and he found it to be rather strange. "What happened to you? Did you get the sickness as well?"

"Is that what Bells calls it…a sickness?"

"What is it then?"

"We just changed, it happens sometimes." She knew that Charlie would freak if she said the word vampire. It would be enough to scare any sane person off…but of course Bella and Blair were never considered to be the sanest people.

"You just changed? People don't change their skin color and eye color over night. Bella has been giving me the run around about it. I looked up every kind of disease that there is and nothing about this…now that you are here I am hoping that you are going to tell me what's going on."

"Do you really want to know what is going on? Honestly?" Blair asked while crossing her arms. She knew that Charlie wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Wasn't it enough that they were both alive and well?

"No, I guess I really don't want to know. Just tell me that you are going to be okay Blair…tell me nothing is going to happen to you and Bells."

"Believe me when I say that nothing is going to happen to us. In fact we are better then before so there is nothing to worry about. Talking about Bells I see that her truck is gone is she not home."

"No, she and Jacob got their own place on the reservation. I tried to tell them that I thought it was too soon…but they were very insistent about it. I have your room still set up though if you want to stay." His eyes looked desperate. He missed Blair so much and he didn't want to end up losing her again. Blair was going to stay at the local motel, but she missed Charlie almost as much as he missed her.

"Of course I want to stay." Charlie clapped his hands together as though it was the best news that he has heard in a while. He seemed to have changed since she last saw him. Maybe losing Blair again was really hard on him and now he had to show a little more emotion in case she ended up disappearing again. "Are the Cullen's still in town?" Blair casually asked as they walked up stairs together.

"Yes, they are still in town. There are rumors though that they are planning on moving next year. Would be really sad news though since Carlisle has been the best doctor this town has had in a while. So what happened to that guy you ran off with?" Charlie asked while clearing his throat nervously.

"I just needed a break from him. You know, things were just moving way too fast and I really wasn't ready for all of it. Plus, I really want to remember my past and I thought me staying here would help me remember something." Blair opened her bed room door and everything was exactly the way she left it…not a thing was moved. "Do you think you could give me Bella's address? I would really like to see her today."

"Yeah sure, or I can call her and have her come over here. She doesn't come around as often as she used to and I would really like to have both of you girls under the same roof again."

"Sure dad, do you think you could give her a call now?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Charlie left Blair alone in the room and Blair looked out the window. She wasn't sure if she could go through with all of this. Going in this alone was a really scary feeling. She's never killed anyone before and killing the Cullen's was not the most pleasant thought. Maybe it would be easier for her if she remembered James; she didn't remember him though…she didn't remember anything about him. Supposedly though she loved him more then life itself and he loved her as well. She was already missing Japan; it was so full of life, people, and culture. Blair kept staring out the window day dreaming and then she saw Bella's truck rolling down the road. Blair jumped and ran downstairs. "Is she here already?"

"Yes, I see her truck!"

"I have to tell her to watch her speed." Charlie grimaced. There had been a few complaints about Bella's new need for speed. Of course Charlie told the other officers not to ticket his daughter, but she was really pressing her luck. Blair and Charlie both walked outside as Bella and Jacob pulled up in the drive way. "Bella how many times do I have to tell you not to drive so fast?"

"Charlie…you didn't tell me Blair was here…" Bella looked at Blair in shock not really sure what to think.

"Well I thought if you knew then you would speed, but you ended up doing that anyway."

"Bells, it's really good to see you again." Blair walked over to Bella and wrapped her arms around her giving her a huge bear hug.

"Where's Damien?" Jacob asked really not knowing if he should trust Blair right now or not. She did after all run away with the enemy and Jacob wasn't sure how much he has corrupted her. He did note though that her eyes weren't red, which meant that she has not drank human blood.

"Probably in Japan or some where else in Asia; I came here alone and I really don't know where is at." Blair shrugged her shoulders. She hated to lie to Bella, but she knew that it was absolutely necessary.

"Good, I am so glad to hear that." Bella wore a huge smile on her face. She was finally going to have her sister back. "We should talk. There is so much that I need to tell you so much that we need to catch up on."

"You act as though I have been gone for years Bella. It really hasn't been that long at all."

"It feels like it has been years Blair…for all of us. We were all wondering when you were going to come home. I really thought that I was never going to see you again. Now that you are here I am definitely going to make the most of it."

"How about I cook you girls and Jacob some breakfast?" Charlie suggested. Jacob was definitely up for the idea. Charlie woke them up this morning meaning that Jacob did not have any time to eat.

"I would love to eat Charlie, I haven't eaten yet, and you know that I have a very hearty appetite. How about I help you cook while the girls have a little time alone together." Jacob and Charlie walked inside the house together leaving Bella and Blair alone outside. Blair wasn't sure what to say to her sister, she could still see some disappointment in her eyes. Bella was still a little mad at Blair for just up and leaving.

"So, are you and Damien really over? What changed?"

"I had a flash back…and it was of Edward. He tried going into this long story about how those memories are lies…that it's just some twisted day dream that I was having. I didn't believe him though; I just kept having them more and more. Is Edward still around? I mean he hasn't moved on has he?"

"He is never going to be able to move on Blair. You are his soul mate, and that's probably why you were having those memories. It'll be hard for him to see you at first, maybe I should give him the heads up."

"Please don't do that Bells, I really want to surprise him."

"Okay, but I can't promise you that the others aren't going to be mad. I know Rosalie was pretty furious at you when you left."

"I'm not too worried about her. So are we actually going to stomach the crap that dad is going to be cooking?"

"I have forced myself to eat human food plenty of times in front of him. It's not the best taste in the world, but you get used to it. I just want dad to think that I am normal and if I don't eat then he's going to know I'm not normal."

"I haven't had human food since I have turned. Hopefully I can do a good acting job." Blair said as they walked into the house together. Blair's nostrils were filled with the smell of bacon and pancakes. She remembered how the smells used to make her stomach churn in hunger…now the smell did absolutely nothing to her. It was as though the food they were cooking was water.

"Okay girls, have a seat…it's all done." They all sat down at the table and Charlie put the food in the middle. Jacob of course took huge helpings of food. Charlie was always surprised how much Jacob ate. He ate for three people, but he was still so fit and buff…when he gained weight it seemed to always be pure muscle. Blair and Bella of course took very small helpings. They didn't want to eat too much human food, the taste was almost unbearable.

"You girls not that hungry?"

"You know me dad; I am always trying to watch my figure. I don't stay this fit eating a lot of bacon and carbs."

"How about you Bells?"

"I'm just really not feeling that hungry this morning. I really don't eat as much as I used too…I think that my stomach has shrunk or something." Bella hated when Charlie asked her questions. He didn't want to know the truth, but he kept trying to figure it out. Bella just wished he could accept things the way they were.

"You girls worry me, especially you Bells…whenever you come over you hardly eat and I'm just afraid that you might get sick."

"Charlie, do not worry about me. I am an adult now and I really know how to take care of myself. I promise that I eat plenty at home."

"Is it my cooking then?"

"Dad, come on now…I just got back home and all you want to do is talk about Bella's eating schedule? Lets just enjoy our time together." Charlie immediately stopped talking about it, knowing that Blair was completely right. "So Bella how is Serena and the others?"

"Serena is engaged to Nate, Chuck got a girl pregnant and his father forced him to marry her, and Mike finally found a girlfriend that returns the feelings."

"You serious, Chuck really got a girl pregnant?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Yes, he is going to be a proud parent very soon. He still cheats on the girl though, it's pretty sad really. Chuck is always going to be a piece of work. I really don't talk to him anymore, everything I hear about him I hear from Serena."

"What does Mike's girlfriend look like?" Blair was trying to make small talk…anything to make her seem somewhat normal. She didn't want anyone to know that something was off about her.

"Brunette of course, she's cute…but nothing too glamorous or gorgeous. She's actually a senior now…guess he likes the younger girls."

"So you and Jacob are engaged?" Blair asked looking at the ring on Bella's finger. It was definitely a beautiful ring. It was white gold with diamonds around the entire band then their was a two carat emerald cut diamond as the main piece.

"Yes, I am very happy about it too." Bella at first wasn't sure if Jacob was going to stay with her. She was a vampire after all and she thought that he was going to hate her. He knew Bella was his soul mate though, so he managed to smell past her pungent odor and the two of them were now going to spend eternity together.

"When is the date?"

"May of next year, and now that you are here you could actually be my maid of honor! I'm so happy that you are home Blair, I can't even begin to tell you how much I have missed you." Blair knew she wasn't planning on being here next May, and she was going to regret that. She really didn't want to miss Bell's wedding but she knew once the Cullen's were dead that she couldn't show her face around this town ever again.

"That sounds great." Blair said while pushing her empty plate away from her. "I think that I should go visit some of my friends today. I am sure that they are all going to be really happy that I am back."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Bella, it's something that I really want to do on my own. I'm an independent woman now." Blair said with a laugh while standing up. "Plus, Charlie said you don't come around too often so I think it's a good idea for you to spend some time here. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

Blair walked out of the house needing to get some fresh air. She knew exactly where she was headed…the meadow. After having so many dreams about it Blair needed to just spend some time there. She would go to the Cullen's after that, but for now…she just wanted to spend some time alone. Maybe some kind of memory would end up coming back to her. Blair began to run as soon as she entered the woods. She never could get over how fast she was…faster then a car…faster then a speeding bullet. Yes, sometimes Blair felt like super man.

She was in the meadow now, and it was beautiful. Everything about it was perfect and she laid in the middle of it…in the wild flowers with her eyes close. She was trying to force herself to have a memory, but nothing was coming. She wanted to remember something about Edward…or James. Anything that makes life makes more sense. Right now everything just seems to be so insane so out of place. Nothing really made sense to her anymore. She was just following Damien blindly because she really didn't know any other way. She didn't know who to trust and who to not trust.

"Blair?" The voice was quiet, Blair wasn't even sure if she heard it at first. She thought that maybe it was just the wind. "Blair…" The voice was louder now. Blair's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Edward hovering about her. His eyes were wide and his body was completely tensed.

"Edward, I was hoping you would be here." Blair said while quickly jumping to her feet and looking deep into his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sometimes I get bored with a fan fic and I just can't write them anymore. So I just canned my other GG fan fics. Just wasn't feeling them anymore. Thankfully though, I like writing this one; this one is coming to a close soon and then I'm going to work on a Vampire Diaries/Gossip Girl one I think._

Blair couldn't help but to stare into his eyes. They were absolutely captivating and she wanted nothing more then to kiss him at that very moment. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her…why she wanted him so desperately. It did not make any sense to her because he was supposed to be the enemy.

NO!

He was the enemy! That was something that she had to remember. He killed her James, even though she didn't remember him. Damien couldn't be lying to her though; he was the only one that told her the truth about everything. Then everyone conveniently tried to tell her stories, saying they were trying to 'protect' her. Blair just had to remember that Damien was waiting for her…waiting for her to tell him when the moment to strike was. Blair wanted to play it out a little though. She truly wanted to get to know Edward and she wanted to gain his trust.

"What are you doing here?"

"I remembered this meadow…from a dream. I thought I would come here to see if I could remember anything else. I just know that you and I were here once…and look here we are again. What brings you out here?"

"You."

"How did you know that I was even in town?"

"You might be a vampire now Blair, but I sensed you come in. At first I was afraid to come see you. I was afraid that you were going to be with _him_, but I don't see him anywhere around." Edward knew that he couldn't sense Damien, for all Edward knew that bastard could be watching them right now. He hated having that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The thought of not being able to catch that bastard killed him. "I tried to find you Blair…we all tried to find you. Once you hit the ocean though we knew that it was going to be impossible. I just want you to know that we tried."

"I know that you tried, and that's why I came back now. Some of the things that Damien said…some of the stories he has told me. Well, they just didn't sit too well with me. So I decided to come back to the Forks and uncover the truth myself."

"Is he going to be coming back for you?"

"No, we talked for a while. He was actually pretty understanding, he knows that I need to figure things out on my own; and he trusts me. He knows that I am not going to betray him, and that I would never believe any of your lies."

"My lies, I have not told you any lies Blair. I might not have told you everything in the beginning…but everything I told you after is true. I am in love with you Blair and we were here before. You and I made love here quite a few times Blair; you don't remember any of that? Don't you feel something between us? Don't you feel something incredibly special about this place?" Blair remembered her dreams. She remembered dreaming about her and Edward making love in the meadow. She could even remember what his lips tasted like; she couldn't bring herself to say this out loud though. She was so afraid that this was some sort of trick and that she would make the wrong decision.

"I'm sorry Edward; I just came here to figure some things out. Those things really don't include you though. I just want to work things out with Bella and Jacob."

"Do you think that Bella is lying to you about everything? Do you honestly think that Bella would do something like that to you?" Edward was desperately trying to get Blair to see the truth. He wanted to find Damien and rip him limb from limb for tearing them apart. He wanted to make sure that Damien joined James in Hell.

"She doesn't like Damien…and she didn't like James."

"Is that what he told you now? That Bella is lying because she doesn't like them? Of course she doesn't like them, I can go as far as to say that she hates them, but that's just because James was evil Blair. He kidnapped you, he was obsessed with you."

"Just leave me alone Edward!" Edward then turned around and began to walk away. She wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to try harder. "See, you don't even really want to face me! Damn it…just stay!" Edward quickly turned around and he had a somewhat puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me the truth Edward? Tell me what's really going on…I really want to know everything, from your mouth. How did we meet? Tell me what we did for fun. Do you have pictures?"

"I met you at school, I saved your life…a car was going to crush you. I picked you up and brought you to safety. I knew that it was going to risk everything, but I did it because it was you. Eventually things developed into a relationship, you were…very seducing…alluring…I couldn't resist you for very long. Pictures though, now that you mention it I wished we would have taken some. That was never really something that crossed either of our minds."

"Weird that a boyfriend and girlfriend don't have proof of pictures."

"Well, what about you and James?" That's when Blair pulled out her wallet from her purse and inside was a picture of James, Damien, and Blair. "When was this taken?"

"Before the accident of course, James in dead now."

"This has to be photo shopped Blair. Is this the only picture that you have?"

"There are a few more, Damien said that James was never really big on taking pictures. At least Damien had some though…you on the other hand don't have anything." Edward knew that the pictures were photo shopped. It was a very professional quality as well, he wasn't sure how he was going to prove that they were fake…but he knew that he was going to have to find a way. "Why do you want me so desperately Edward? Why don't you want me to be happy with Damien?"

"Because you are never going to be truly happy with him Blair, do you even really love him? Think about it…do you actually feel right being with him." The first answer that came into her head was no. Nothing felt right about their relationship at all, but Blair figured it was just because of her memory loss. Why did everything feel so right though when she was around Edward? Why was she attracted to him immediately? She felt that there was some kind of connection between the two of them.

"I love Damien, he has been kind to me…he has showed me things that have been absolutely beautiful…divine…and amazing. He has been loyal to me and I feel that I should be loyal to him as well."

"Loyalty, seems to be the only thing that you feel for him. Is that really enough to spend eternity with him? Do you really see yourself being with him till the end of time?"

"Enough with the questions, I just came out here to think…and I really don't feel like being bombarded with questions right now Edward. I think you are, beautiful…and I do feel something there between us, I can't move forward with it though Edward. I am in love with Damien."

"I am in love with you though, Blair." He said while moving closer to her. He put his hand on her arm and Blair let it sit there. She was enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. She had to remember Damien though. She closed her eyes tightly and pictured Damien's face. She was having such impure thoughts about Edward at that moment, she had to push all those thoughts away.

"I think that maybe you should move on Edward. I am sure there is going to be someone else out there for you."

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Blair. Please…just one kiss, once you kiss me I know that you will figure out everything." Edward leaned in to kiss her and Blair found herself going on her tip toes desperate to reach his lips. A flock of raven's screeched above them making Blair jump back. What the Hell was she doing? Was she really going to kiss Edward?

"I am sorry Edward, I really can't betray Damien." With that Blair turned around and ran as fast as she could away from Edward. Edward was going to go after her, but he didn't want to upset her more then he already did, plus he had to talk to Alice about what he discovered about Blair.

Edward made his way back to the house where he found his family waiting. Alice had a vision about Edward running into Blair as soon as he left. She only hoped that he was going to be okay…he didn't look okay though. When he stepped into the room he looked like a man who just had his heart ripped out of his chest. Alice stood up and was immediately by his side with her hand at the small of his back trying to comfort him. Alice couldn't even begin to imagine how much he missed Blair.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I saw Blair…she's a vampire of course. What scares me the most though is the power that she possesses." He said to Alice. "I don't even think that she is aware yet of what she is capable of. It seems that maybe Damien is keeping her in the dark about it."

"What kind of powers?" Carlisle sounded worried. He knew that Bella was pretty powerful herself…being able to cast a force field…being able to stop others from using their powers with it. He couldn't imagine what kind of powers Blair had.

"She is able to command people to do what she wills. She told me to leave her alone and I found myself leaving even though every fiber of my being wanted to stay. She definitely doesn't realize the extent of her powers yet. They are still weak, but if Damien gets her to hone in on them…then she could be a lethal weapon."

"The question that we have to ask ourselves right now is…why hasn't Damien told her of her unique abilities yet? I would imagine that he hasn't earned her trust yet…if she knew about her powers she could command him to leave her alone…command him to tell the truth. We are going to have to use this against him." Carlisle was already liking the plan that was setting into motion. It was time to get Blair back on their side, but they were going to have to do this very delicately.

"It is not as easy as you are making it sound. Blair is very…confused right now. She's really not sure what to believe and what not to believe. She already commanded me once to leave her alone…thankfully she called me back. She could do it again though, and if she means something it'll stick."

"I just say let her be. I am so sick of the Swan girls being so involved in our lives; they do nothing but mess everything up. For all we know all of this could be some sort of trap. I don't trust Blair, it's too weird that she just decided to come back."

"Rosalie, I can't believe you are saying this. I thought you liked Blair."

"Well Alice, I _did_ like Blair. I liked her but then she forgot all her memories and now all she is doing is bringing trouble. We can't even sense Damien…so for all we know she could be his little puppet and he could be pulling all of her strings. I don't want to end up dead because of some vampire girl Edward has a crush on."

"Blair is not someone I just have a crush on Rosalie! I am in love with her…she is my soul mate. We are family Rosalie, I would do anything for Emmet if something happened to him, and I really expect you to do the same." Edward hissed. He was fuming, he couldn't believe the nerve of Rosalie. Lately though she seemed more distant then usual, she wanted to detach herself from the entire situation. She knew that Edward was right though, he was family and she would do anything for him.

"I never said that I wouldn't help, I just said that I would prefer not too. I just don't want to see any one of us ending up being dead. One thing is for certain, none of us should be going out alone…we can't sense Damien meaning that he could be a threat to us. We must always go out in twos or more."

"That sounds like a really good idea Rosalie. We are going to have to have a meeting with the wolves and Bella as well. We are going to need their help in all of this."

"I will go talk to them." Edward told Esme. Edward and Jacob have actually somewhat become friends…well at least they had a great deal of respect for each other now.

"I will go with you." Alice offered. "I really want to have Blair back." Alice said with a small smile. She needed to have her best friend back, even if she had to start from scratch. She knew that it would be worth it. Edward and Alice walked out of the house and Edward picked up his cell phone and called Bella.

"Hey Edward…I have some news for you…I was going to call you, but I was at Charlie's…we just got in the truck."

"I know, Blair is back."

"How did you know?"

"I ran into her in the meadow. Have you noticed anything different about her? Anything unique and special?"

"No, not really…you ran into her? How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Is Jacob with you?"

"Yes, he is right by me."

"Can the two of you swing by over my house? Alice and I are waiting outside; we have a lot to talk about."

"You are kind of worrying me Edward."

"Just come over Bella." With that Edward hung up the phone. He didn't want to discuss the details on the phone, he much rather talk to Bella in person. He didn't mean to scare her, but Edward felt kind of fearful himself. He wasn't sure what Damien was capable of and he didn't know exactly what Blair was up too.

"You could have made it sound a little less scary Edward. We don't want to give Bella a heart attack on the way over here."

"I should have let you make the phone call; I am just still a little bit on edge. We almost kissed out there."

"You did, that has to be a good sign right?"

"A good sign or maybe some kind of trick, I want to believe that a part of her still loves me…but I honestly don't know anymore. She could be just acting like this in order to manipulate me and it'll work too. I love Blair; I will believe anything that she says to me which is my greatest weakness." Edward was growing increasingly furious at Damien, but Edward was mostly mad at himself. He thought that he was protecting Blair…instead he was putting her in danger and every one of his family members in danger. He knew that he was the one that was going to have to fix this situation, he just didn't know how. He knew that he had to find Damien though.

It seemed like hours before Bella and Jacob came over. Edward was usually pretty patient, but not when it came to Blair. Edward wanted to rectify this situation as soon as possible. He was pacing in front of the house and Alice just watched him. She wanted to desperately comfort him, but she didn't know what to do. Alice couldn't imagine what would happen if Jasper lost his memory and thought of Alice as the enemy. Alice knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the situation as well as Edward was handling it. She knew that Edward was just trying to stay as positive as possible.

"Finally you guys are here." Edward said while walking over to the truck. Bella and Jacob quickly jumped out of the truck. Bella had a pain stricken look on her face. She was worried that something happened to Blair or maybe Blair somehow managed to hurt one of them.

"What is going on Edward? You sounded absolutely panicked over the phone? Did something happen?"

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I am just extremely concerned right now about Blair's intentions. I don't think she realizes the powers that she posses."

"What do you mean the powers she possesses? She has seemed pretty…normal I guess to me. I haven't seen any special abilities in her yet."

"She does have a special ability, and it's extremely dangerous. I don't think she even knows it yet, Damien has probably been keeping it from her because she could very well use it against him."

"What kind of abilities are you talking about hear Edward?"

"She could tell someone what to do and they have to do it. Today in the meadow she told me to leave her alone and I turned around and walked away even though I really didn't want to. When she truly means something it happens. It can only become more powerful over time, maybe one day to the point where she could just think something and it could happen. Damien hasn't told her yet for a reason though, maybe she doesn't fully trust Damien, and he knows that."

"I am guessing this is where I come in?" Bella asked Edward while crossing her arms. She really didn't like the sound of all of this at all. It was either going to work out in their favor, or it was going to blow up in their faces.

"You are her sister Bella, if anyone is going to get through to her it is going to be you."

"I don't even know about that Edward. She seems me as a liar too since I kept so much from her when she lost her memory. I really don't think that she trusts me at all, and I'm not sure I will be able to regain her trust."

"I think that she's manipulating all of us right now, and the only way to win this war is if you manipulate her back Bella. I need you to be fully supportive of her…even her relationship with Damien."

"I really don't think I can even fake that. Damien makes my skin crawl, Edward."

"Bella, I think that Edward is right. The only way that we are going to win this if we play a little dirty too, and right now we have no idea where Damien is at. The only way that we are going to find out is if you act like you are on their side." Jacob said while sliding his arm around Bella's waist.

"Okay, I guess that I will do it then. I will do anything to get Blair away from Damien. If this is going to work though, I am going to have to talk to you guys only when I absolutely have too. I don't want her to think that this is a trick." Bella didn't want to lie to her sister; she felt that she has already lied to her enough.

"Well then I guess we will hear from you later for an update. Jacob I need you and the rest of the pack on high alert. We have no idea where Damien is at, but he can't be too far from here. I know he didn't let Blair come here on her own."

"I'm on it; I will have someone out patrolling every hour of the day and night." Jacob and Edward shook hands. Bella smiled softly, she was glad that the two of them were growing closer with every meeting. They were mortal enemies, but now they could very well be the best of friends. Jacob couldn't hate vampires anymore though, especially when he was in love with one.

Bella and Jacob hopped in the truck and headed home. Bella had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if she could stop Blair from using her powers, or maybe Blair's powers wouldn't work on Bella since Bella's powers were to shield herself and others from powers of the mind. She knew it was something that she was going to have to test out. Maybe Bella could protect them all from Blair.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"No, not really, I am kind of scared Jacob. I can't believe this guy is going to use her against all of us. I can't believe someone could actually do this."

"It's because he is a monster Bella. He truly doesn't have a soul…all he cares about is himself and what he is going to get end game."

"I'm just happy that Blair hasn't drunk human blood. That has to mean that he doesn't have complete control over her. You don't know how relieved I was when I saw that her eyes weren't red. That just tells me that there is still hope for her, that maybe, just maybe we could still save her."

"There is no could save her we are going to save her Bella. We are going to make sure that she is safe and that sh doesn't do anything that she is going to regret." Jacob felt reassured in that promise too. He had faith that everything was going to work out in the end, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that it does work out.

"I really want to believe that Jacob, but sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you expect it too. Sometimes you could do anything in your powers to make things right, and it turns out completely wrong."

"I know you are talking about the past Bella. We thought what we were doing was going to help Blair. Edward and the others thought it would be what's best for her."

"I should have known better though. I know I wouldn't want anyone to lie about anything to me. Now look at what situation we gotten her into."

"We could have never guessed in a million years that James had a brother…especially one that was going to come back into the picture. That was just something completely unexpected, you can't blame yourself for that."

"I do blame myself though." Bella said as they pulled into Charlie's drive way. "Do you think you can run home? I think I should do this alone."

"I'm going to patrol the area around here…make sure Damien isn't lurking around." Jacob leaned over and kissed Bella softly on the lips before hopping out of the car and heading to the woods. Bella stepped out of the car and walked inside the house. Charlie was gone for work and Blair was sitting watching TV.

"Where did Jacob go?"

"He went into the woods. How was your day today?"

"I went out to the woods for a little bit, I actually ran into Edward there. He's kind of…dreamy…you know?"

"Yes, believe me when I say I do know. You don't remember this of course, but there was time when you and I were kind of fighting for his attention."

"Really? You had a thing for Edward?"

"Why wouldn't I? He is absolutely gorgeous! Don't tell Jacob that though, he would kill me." Bella laughed while taking a seat by Blair. It was nice to have her around again; Bella really thought that she was never going to see her again.

"He is gorgeous in an interesting way. I mean you don't see a guy who looks like him everyday…he has a very unique look to him…sensual…kind…he's the complete opposite of Damien. That's what attracts me to Damien though. His look is dark, rugged, and dangerous."

"Do you miss him?"

"I actually do kind of miss him right now. I mean you might not be his biggest fan, but he actually treats me well…beside the fact that he's not too happy that I feed off of animals…he was trying to wean me off of that and that's when the fighting started to begin between me and him. I'm not going to kill a human to become more powerful. I mean isn't it enough that I am going to live for eternity? I have to be uber powerful on top of that?"

"I don't think there's any need to drink human blood, I mean it's not like vampires are going at war with each other every day or something. I just want to live as normal of a life as possible…and killing humans definitely wouldn't be normal."

"No, and I don't want to feel like I am a monster. It is kind of cool though, you know being able to do things you never thought was possible. I actually jumped off a cliff once…it was scary as all hell but I landed on my feet made this hole in the ground…my I remained unharmed, it was possibly the coolest thing ever."

"I can't say that I've jumped off any cliffs, but maybe it's something that I can try." Bella said with a laugh. She has tried to stay more normal, she hasn't exactly done anything too crazy.

"I'm glad to be home with you Bella." Blair said while reaching over and lovingly holding her sisters hand. "I definitely missed you."

"I really thought you were never coming home. You are going to stay here for my wedding though aren't you? I want you to be my maid of honor." Blair really wasn't sure if she was going to be staying that long. She wanted to be there though, Bella after all was her only sister.

"Of course I will be your maid of honor. I wouldn't want anyone else to take my place."

"I know Alice will be a little disappointed, but she can be one of the bride maids, and I'm sure that she will understand." Blair gave Bella a weak smile. Damien was planning on having them all dead before that. Blair had a feeling that Alice was never going to make the wedding, unless Blair put an end to all of this.

"So you and Alice have gotten close?"

"Well, with you being gone it kind of bonded us. I've been spending most of my time though with the pack…they are still getting used to the fact that Jacob is in love with a vampire."

"Well, I am really glad that everything worked out for you while I was away. It's just been so hard for me…not remembering anything. Sometimes I think I remember stuff though…but I don't know if it's just a fantasy or not."

"What is it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have been having these day dream sort of thing about Edward. I never told Damien about them, because I didn't want to upset him. I just keep thinking about me and Edward in the meadow…and today I went there and Edward showed up. It was like a moment in one of my dreams."

"Blair, I want to tell you that they are all true. I really don't want to upset you right now though. I know that you think we all lied to you, which we kind of did…but I really wanted to tell you the truth the whole time Blair. I was just really trying to respect everyone else's wishes. I realize that it was a huge mistake now Blair. I am loyal to you now and only you."

"I forgive you Bella, maybe I did over react a little bit. Now look what I did to us? We are both blood thirsty vampires. I never wanted this for you Bella."

"It really works out for the best…you know Jacob can live forever too, as long as he keeps turning into a werewolf every now and then. It'll be nice to spend forever with Jacob…really nice." Blair and Bella smiled at each other…both smiling for the same reason, yet it was unknown to one another. Blair smiled because she felt that she had Bella exactly where she wanted her and Bella smiled because she knew that Blair was falling for her every word. They were both manipulating each other…both sides wanting to win at the end, but only one can win.


	25. Chapter 25

_Warning this chapter is for mature audiences only. It's a short part, so you can skip right over it._

Blair wanted to see Damien that night, but she knew it was too soon. It was too dangerous to even call him. She sensed people outside…watching her. It was rotation between the wolves and the Cullen's. They all seemed to be keeping a very close eye on her and Blair really didn't like the feeling of being watched. She wanted to talk to Bella about it, tell her to tell them to back off a little bit…but she didn't want to let them know that she was on to them. Blair was just trying to act as normal as possible.

Charlie of course was a little bit on edge. He still couldn't get over how different both of the girls were. Looking at them was like looking at virtual strangers. Blair managed to stomach human food, she wanted to look normal for Charlie's sake. She loved him and didn't want him to know what she had become. It was getting harder and harder though to stomach the food. Last night though was steak and she had it made rare, so it wasn't as bad as the chicken fingers that were for lunch.

It was morning now though and it was time to win over everyone. It was time for her to gain all of their trust and then turn on them. The thought made her stomach churn. The only hope that she had was that her sister wasn't going to get hurt in the process. She was going to have to make sure that Bella was far away when they kill the Cullen's. Blair looked at herself in the mirror, still amazed by her beauty and perfection.

"Blair breakfast is ready." Charlie hollered from down stairs.

"Coming!" Blair looked at herself in the mirror one last time before jogging down stairs. Blair's heart stopped when she saw that Edward was sitting at the breakfast table. He wore a smug smile on his face, but Blair could see the sadness and pain in his eyes. "Edward, what a surprise."

"It's good to see you Blair. Charlie was nice enough to invite me over to breakfast today. He thought it would be nice since you were back in town."

"Yes, I thought it would be a good chance for the two of you to try to catch up." Charlie just thought if Blair was back with Edward then Damien wouldn't steal her away again. Charlie wanted to keep Blair in Forks.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up dad…didn't even really get to do my hair; sure I look awful right now."

"You always looking beautiful Blair…don't think it's possible for you to look awful." If Blair could blush, Edward's words would have made her face turn cherry red. Luckily he couldn't see the effect his words were having on her.

"I guess you have to say that to be polite." Blair said while taking a seat. She couldn't believe that her dad would set her up like this? She knew that she didn't want to spend more time then she had to with Edward because she was scare too. She was scared of getting too close to him; she was scared of gaining more feelings for him. It was almost impossible not too. She had to keep her eyes on the end goal though. She wasn't going to go back on her word and Edward could very well be the enemy. Maybe his powers were to make her think that she was in love with him. She was still so new and confused about her new life. Vampires all had their own special abilities and she did not know what Edward's special ability was.

"Oh…my phone…" Blair didn't even hear it ring, but he picked it up anyway as though it rang. Blair knew her hearing was well…better then average and she knew very well that no one was on the other line. "Hey Bill…well today was supposed to be my day off…uh huh…okay, well if you need me then I guess I will go in. See you in a few minutes Bill." Charlie then pretended to hang up the phone. "Well, Bill says that they need me down at the station, so how about you two kids finish breakfast?" With that Charlie headed out.

"He didn't even put on his uniform." Blair said with a roll of her eyes. "Was this all part of your plan Edward? You working with your dad now in order to get close to me, did you honestly believe that little ploy was going to fool me?"

"Blair, I have played it nice…I have played it safe…but I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore." Edward boldly say to her. "You are going to end up destroying everyone that is close to you. Then one day you are going to remember everything Blair and you are going to regret all the actions that you have committed. You can stop now though Blair, you can learn to trust us again. We will be nothing but honest with you now…but you are going to have to be honest with us."

"What is there to be honest about Edward? I don't even remember anything! What could I possibly tell you?"

"Where Damien is, I need you to lead me to him."

"No, I can't do that…I won't do it…I'm not going to have you rip him from limb to limb. He's not a bad guy, he just wants revenge for what you did to his brother! You murdered him! Are you honestly going to stand there and deny it?"

"Yes, I killed him and I would do it again too Blair. He hurt you…he kidnapped you…and he murdered people in this town. James was dangerous and believe me when I say the two of you were never in love. Those pictures you possess are fake…show me all the pictures you have Blair and I assure you that you will see too that he must have stolen some pictures and manipulated them." Blair wanted to cry, but there were no tears there. It was as though her body was completely dried. Her chest felt as though it was heaving and if she needed air then now would be the time she would be gasping for it.

"I'm tired of you calling him a liar!" With that Blair shoved Edward against the wall causing it to crack. "He's not a liar!" Blair went to swing at him again but this time Edward was ready for it and he grabbed both of her wrist, he was thankfully stronger then she was, but he wasn't planning on hurting her.

"He is a liar Blair and you know it…look into my eyes…tell me that you see the truth inside of them."

"No…NEVER!" Blair brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin, which threw Edward off guard. Blair then ran out the door, not wanting to cause any more damage in her dad's house. Blair wasn't alone though, she felt Edward hot on her trail. She thought for a moment that this was the perfect opportunity to lead him to Damien. He was alone…no one else was around, not that she could sense anyway. Blair and Damien would both be able to handle Edward without any problem. Why didn't she want to lead him though? The thought of Edward dying literally felt as though it was tearing Blair apart. She didn't want to imagine the world without Edward Cullen. "Stop following me!" Blair turned around and lifted her arms up pushing with all her might. His feet dug into the ground stopping himself from impact.

"Stop this Blair…stop this madness…just calm down."

"NO!" Blair went after him again and Edward grabbed both of her arms. He held them behind her back while she was facing him and then his lips crashed into her. Blair furiously tried to release herself from his grip, but soon she found herself kissing Edward back. He let go of her arms and she quickly brought her hands up to his chest and ripped his shirt off. Edward let out a low growl as Blair's kisses trailed down his chest.

Was he dreaming? Or was this real? If it was a dream then it was definitely not one that Edward wanted to wake up from. Edward pulled Blair up to his lips again and then lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He then pushed her up against a tree and unbuttoned her shirt slowly, she was growing impatient and went to unbutton her shirt but he used his other hand to stop her. She groaned as he finally pushed open her shirt revealing her sheer lacey black bra. Edward kissed the edge of her breasts causing Blair to quiver beneath him. He lowered her bra revealed her breast and he began to suckle on them. Blair ran her fingers down Edward's back in ecstasy.

"Don't…stop….gooddd…." Blair's eyes closed and her body began to slowly grind against Edward's. Blair gently pushed Edward away from her breast and stood up as she removed the rest of her clothes. Edward just stared at her for a moment in complete and total awe. Edward then removed his clothes and almost leaped on top of Blair. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her legs around him again as he trusted inside of her.

"I love you Blair…" He whispered in her ear. Blair never felt anything so amazing in her life, it definitely wasn't the same with Damien. She unwrapped her legs from his body and put back on her clothes.

"I'm sorry about…your shirt…" She said not responding to his comment about how he loved her. Blair was still in disbelief that she let this happen. She knew that Damien would kill her if he found out.

"Believe me when I say that it was worth it." Edward said while walking up to her and kissing her lips softly. "What does this mean Blair?"

"I really don't know what this means…"

"Blair, I want to be honest with you about something. You said that you need honesty and I am fully willing to give it to you now. There is a way for me to prove that I am telling the truth and Damien is lying."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Has he told you about your ability?"

"Yes, he says my ability is my beauty…I honestly think that it is kind of lame…but I guess it's the gift that I was granted."

"No Blair, he lied to you…that is not your gift."

"Then what is it Edward?"

"You can make people do what you will them too. It's weak now because it's still new to you and you don't even realize it. If you say something though Blair and you really mean it…then the person has to do it." Blair couldn't help but to laugh, she didn't believe that something like that was even possible.

"No, sorry…that just can't be true. That is no possible for someone to have that kind of control."

"Blair, I want you to take me and the others to him…confront him about everything…will him to tell you the truth and when he does, then we will take care of him."

"No, I am going to go to him by myself Edward. I am not going to risk you lying to me again."

"Blair, didn't you feel something between us just then?"

"Of course I did Edward, but it could just be lust. I mean, even now I want to rip off your pants and have you throw me against a tree again, but that doesn't mean that I completely trust you yet."

"You can't go to him by yourself though Blair. It would be too dangerous, once he realizes that you know about your powers…then…"

"Then what Edward…there is nothing he could do about it if I am the one that has complete and total control over him. I am going to be perfectly safe by myself; there is no need for me to have you with me." Blair said to him. "Don't follow me Edward. Don't tell anyone that you told me about my powers. Don't tell anyone that we had sex out here in the forest. Don't tell anyone that I am going to Damien. I want you to tell them that I just went out of town to do shopping…is that understood?"

"…y…es…" The words were forced out of his mouth and he was immediately regretting telling her anything.

"I will be back, I promise." She said while kissing his lips softly. She then turned and disappeared leaving a heart broken Edward behind.

Blair ran through the woods confused about what she was going to do next. What if Edward lied to her about her powers and he was really having her be followed? It was a risk that she was willing to take right now. She wanted to know the truth and if those were her powers then Blair was going to be able to find out the truth. Blair was finally over to Damien who seemed shocked to see her.

"Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you Damien…I had to see you…" Damien quickly walked over to her and stroked her cheek softly. He knew immediately that something was wrong, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to approach it. "Damien…I need to know the truth about everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Were me and James ever together?"

"Blair…"

"Tell me the truth right now!"

"NO!" The words came out of his mouth like vomit and he quickly zipped his lips realizing what he had just done. Blair looked at him with her eyes wide open as she took a step backwards. "No Blair, the two of you weren't together; he had this sick obsession with you. I knew the story, and I'm sorry Blair. I am sorry that I had to lie to you. He wasn't going to kill you Blair, I swear to you on that. He didn't cause any immediate danger to you, and they killed him anyway."

"You're not killing the Cullen's Damien. They had reasons to do what they did. They didn't do it to be cold or callus." Damien felt something inside of him ding, as though he were obediently obeying Blair. He knew that she knew about her powers, but he just didn't know how she knew about them.

"Blair, please don't ask me to do this. They killed my brother and I can't live the rest of eternity knowing that I can not extract revenge on him!"

"The best revenge is to be unlike the person who caused you injury…I think I learned that somewhere once." Blair said to him. "Damien, this life we have chosen to live is a…very dangerous one. We aren't meant to live for eternity…we managed to trick death…managed to play Gods and if we die…when we die…we should be happy that we were able to live so long." Blair felt sorry for Damien. She saw the sorrow and hurt in his eyes…the pain…it was killing him. He loved his brother, and Blair knew that there was possibly some unfinished business between them. "Damien look at me." He quickly looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "I want you to be happy Damien. I want you to realize that your brother is at peace now. I want you to forgive the Cullen's and leave her and never look back. I want you to go out and find a woman that is going to make you happy, and I want you to make her happy. Can you do that Damien?" Damien slowly shook his head yes. "I will make sure that you are safe Damien…the Cullen's are never going to hurt you and you are never going to hurt them. It's over now…this burden has been lifted off of your shoulders Damien."

"Thank you…" His voice cracked and Blair felt a glow inside of her. She felt like she actually did something good…something amazing.

"Bye Damien." Blair kissed him softly on the lips. "Enjoy the rest of eternity." With that Blair turned around and left him alone. She walked this time. She didn't feel like feeling the wind against her face. She just wanted to feel a little normal for once. She knew that the gift that she had was absolutely extraordinary. She was already thinking about different ways that she could save the world…how she could save people from themselves…and how she could bring happiness to even the loneliness of souls. She never thought she was ever going to be any type of savior, but now she thought about all the salvation she could bring. Maybe some how make up to God for how damned she really was.

Blair found herself in front of the Cullen's home. She wasn't even quite sure how she got there, but she felt as though something led her here. The house seemed so familiar to her…like she knew it from a dream. She walked over to the door and opened it. The house was completely still…empty. She walked up the stairs and over to a room…again it looked familiar to her. She walked over to a couch and touched the arm of it. There was stitching along it as though it had been ripped.

"You did that…well you made me do that…." Blair felt him come into the house a few seconds ago, but was too entranced by everything to do anything about it.

"Really…I am surprised that we didn't break the whole damn thing."

"I'm glad that you are okay Blair. I wanted to desperately tell someone, but I couldn't…so they went out to hunt, thinking everything was okay."

"Everything is okay now Edward. I talked to Damien and I told him to go out and live a happy life…to find a soul mate…to get over his revenge…and of course he had to listen to me."

"We don't know how long the hold of your powers lasts though Blair. The effects could wear off after a few days and he could be back here again…"

"Believe me Edward, he is not going to be back and if he is stupid enough then I will just use my powers on him again. Edward, please just at least try to give Damien a chance. He loved his brother, you know you would feel the same if something happened to Alice…or Rosalie…you would get revenge…wouldn't you?"

"There is a difference between us and them!"

"I'm not here to fight with you Edward, the fighting is over now." Blair said while turning to him. "I want to focus on me and you now Edward. I want to know you again…I want to make love to you again…and I want you to tell me everything about us. Can we just do that Edward? I am asking you here, not telling you." Edward sighed deeply. A part of him wanted to keep going after Damien, but what good would that do? Edward figured that he did enough damage and he got what he truly wanted.

"I would do anything for you Blair, even if you didn't have the powers to tell me what to do." Edward said with a laugh. "I love you and I only want to be with you. If you say Damien isn't going to be back, then he isn't going to be back."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Blair…maybe soon to be Cullen?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that Edward?"

"I don't know…me and Jacob were talking…and we thought it would be a good way to bring our families together to have a double wedding. I know that Bella would love that as well." Edward said while pulling her close to him. "Then I was thinking that we could honey moon in France, then Italy, Germany, and Russia…you know tour all of Europe."

"That really doesn't sound half bad." Blair said enjoying the idea of it. She felt right with Edward, she felt that everything was going to be okay with him.

"Good…because there is something I have for you." Edward walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. He pulled out a little back velvet box and went down on one knee as he opened it.

It was a beautiful white gold ring with a lustrous and liquid white opal with fleck of green, yellow, and orange depending on the way the light hit it. Set on the mount around the circular opal was old European cut diamonds. Blair had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. "I wanted to ask you this just incase you get kidnapped again or in case someone finds a new way of you to lose your memory. I love you Blair Swan, and there is nothing more in the world that I want then for you to be my wife. I want to spend eternity with you, if you'll have me."

"Of course I do Edward!" Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and Blair immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Blair Cullen…I like it." Blair said with a smile. She then began to kiss his lips softly for now and until eternity.

**The End?**


End file.
